Misted Emotions
by SpazKit
Summary: AuronxRikku. Yesh. A romanceactionadventure. Chapter 25 whoooo.
1. Mist

Eee. My first attempt at an Aurriku. Deargodrunaway. O_o  
  
This is a sequel to Sleeping In, thankies to all those who gave me feedback! Eee!  
  
  
  
Misted Emotions  
  
Dusk: Day one of Macalania woods. Tysh ed, her feet hurt.  
  
But hell, it was better than the damned Thunder Plains. Good Gods, that had been a living nightmare.  
  
Trudging through the woods, the sparkling crystals refracted the filtered light, creating bizarre patterns on the cold forest floor. Rikku's thoughts were muddled, stray thoughts and words emerging and then disappearing in her conscious. Perhaps this was the result of yesterdays' highly traumatizing events. She pouted. Yay for anyone even caring that she was going into shock. She was surprised they even let her rest at that inn. Nightmares had plagued her terrified sleep. She'd awoken late that morning, alone, yet surprisingly warm, regardless of the frigid atmosphere of the bedroom. Odd. But Rikku didn't give it much thought, because shortly afterwards her most friendly little guardian buddy Auron was dragging them off.  
  
Curses. She was being cynical again.  
  
Kicking at one of the crystals, she winced, stubbing her toe. Glancing upward, the rest of the group was a few lengths ahead, not glancing behind. She shook her head, ponytail flopping back and forth. She needed to stop acting like this. It would do Yunie no good whatsoever if she continued to feel this way.  
  
Forcing her thoughts away from yesterday's events, she thought of Yunie. So far, she had spent every night, well, except for last night (shudder), thinking of ways to help her cousin. Rikku knew that she and her brother could always rescue the summoner, like the others, but the she simply didn't feel right about that. Rikku would protect Yunie. And she would find a way to save Yunie's life. Somehow. And that was that.  
  
It was growing cooler now, the sun spent its last few filtered rays of warmth amongst the wood and now it was getting darker. Rikku hugged her arms to her bare shoulders, gloves cold to the touch. The others up ahead were talking about something, voices hushed among the silent sparkling trees. She scrunched up her face and sighed. Sometimes things were just hard. However, getting depressed over the whole thing might not be the best course of action either, but the Al Bhed just couldn't stop thinking about what the future held for Yunie. And Spira.  
  
Head down, she watched her feet fall one in front of the other.  
  
She didn't even realize it until after she walked headfirst into somebody. Yelping silently, she fell backwards, butt hitting the frozen ground. Wiping the tired look from her face and trying to look semi-normal, she glanced up and found Auron's gaze upon her. She offered a faked smile, and then dragged herself to her feet again, striding past the silent guardian, not even seeing his hand offered to help her. The troop had stopped to rest for the night. Good, now she could devote all thoughts to her plight, and perhaps come up with something, anything.  
  
Plopping down on a nearby rock, her glazed eyes watched Tidus and Wakka gather damp wood to attempt a fire. Not that any wood might withstand Lulu's powerful fire spell.  
  
She sat with the group for an hour or so, unaware of Auron watching her every move, every facial expression. Tidus also was aware of Rikku's strange behavior. The circle grew closer as dusk became darkness, and cold forced them closer to the fire. A gentle breeze made it's way through the trees, gently blowing against the group. No one said a word when Rikku stood, and made her way to a secluded area of wood some ways off.  
  
Tysh ed. Cold, Rikku sat on a semi-dry fallen log, and stared into space. She was not even aware of Auron sitting beside her. Regardless, she didn't jump when he spoke.  
  
"You've been quiet today," came the gruff voice of the swordsman. He awaited an answer, but received none. Rikku's eyes were trained on the small body of water beyond, pyreflies dancing gracefully on the surface, leaving mysterious trails of light.  
  
Risking a glance, Auron found the Al Bhed's expressionless face quite out of character for Rikku. Her eyes stared at something far away, something he did not see. She was detached, and doing a poor job of hiding it. "Rikku," he attempted once more, but was again given no response.  
  
He sighed. Removing his glasses, he tucked them into his cloak. That also got no response. He removed his bare arm from the warm confines of its resting-place, and touched her shoulder. She shivered against his touch, but dropped her head, refusing to meet his gaze. Her skin was covered in the mist of the forest, unprotected from it's cold. Auron let his hand rest on the chilled skin.  
  
"You must tell me, Rikku."  
  
She shook her head. "It's, it's nothing, I promise. I'm just tired or something, that's all." She struggled to hold in her emotions, trying to be strong before the guardian. Why did he follow her? His hand was warm, as was his intentions, but she just wanted to be alone. Strange, considering how much she had thought about him up until that day.  
  
Her eyes found his. He wasn't buying it. Dammit. Funny, she'd never seen his face without his glasses. His scar emerged from his cloak, climbing his face, pausing over his closed eye, continuing up onto his brow and ending its plight just before his hairline. His hair drooped in front of his arched eyebrows and good eye, that which gazed at her intently. His hand moved to her chilled face, its warmth cupping her cheek. Rikku felt her heart melt before her fellow guardian.  
  
Auron spoke only two words. "It's alright," he murmured gently. Those words always comforted the receiving end somehow, his even voice penetrating the heart of the wounded. Rikku felt her eyes tear. No, nono, she could not break down now, especially in front of him. She felt his rough thumb slide back and forth on her face, warm to her skin. Tears brimmed on the edge of the world, threatening to overtake her, her sorrow threatening to emerge from her fortified barriers.  
  
Trying to hide, she slid off the log to the dry ground, attempting to evade the oncoming storm welled up inside her. His hand remained connected however, as in a single fluid motion he followed and knelt beside the girl, knees bent and on the ground. Auron's eyes never left her face.  
  
His other hand found his neck cloak, and he unsnapped the strap that held it here, removing the garment, exposing his face. He leaned towards the Al Bhed. He closed the gap between them, his bare hand sliding around to her back, while his other gloved hand pulled her head to the smooth, strong contours of his neck, burying her face in it's warmth.  
  
Rikku cried.  
  
Chest heaving, she bawled in his embrace. His stubble gently scratched her upper forehead, his cheek leaning into her shaking head. His warmth radiated onto her body, her chest and hands pressed inside his cloak. Her tiny hands wove themselves inside his scarlet coat, griping the black leather shirt on his sides. He murmured reassuringly, his voice reverberating through his neck to Rikku. He gently rocked back and forth, the soothing motion calming her. She felt his strength. Not just his physical form around her, enwrapping her, but his calm resolve.  
  
Several minutes later, her head still rested on Auron's shoulder and her face buried in his neck. He leaned back against the fallen log, the girl's shoulders and weight lying against his strong frame. Her hands loosened their grip, and fell to his hips beneath his insolated coat. Her form relaxed against his as she melted onto his body. He felt her warm breath against his neck, slow and rhythmic. Turning to his head to his right, he watched the light of the pyreflies as they danced. He's felt as she did now. He's felt the sorrow of knowing the truth and not being able to change it. That pain would not go away, but perhaps he could ease its blade.  
  
  
  
***yaay! I might do more, or leave it alone, I dunno yet. Hurrah for my first Aurriku!  
  
-Spazkit 


	2. I remember...

Yaay Chapter 2!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2: I Remember  
  
Several hours after dusk, Tidus emerged from his warm cocoon of blankets. Yuna, only a mere yard away, looked angelic as she slept. He smiled. She was so beautiful.  
  
His eyes scanned the circle. The fire had turned to embers now, and they emitted a soft glow. Kimahri was next to Yuna, while Wakka faced Lulu. And would you look at that; Auron had vanished. What a surprise. Wait a second. So had Rikku.  
  
Gathering his still-warm blankets, he draped three of them over his shoulders, fighting he biting cold of the forest. He wandered in search of his companions. It was only a few minutes later he almost tripped over the log that Auron and Rikku shared. Auron groaned in protest at the sudden movement of his uncomfortable pillow, his head falling forward. His glasses didn't fall however, because he wasn't wearing them. Odd.  
  
Tidus grinned at the overall image before him. Rikku looked so cozy all snuggled up against Auron; her head in is lap. Whilst Auron, on the other hand, was slumped uncomfortably against a nice, damp log. Lucky him.  
  
Kneeling, Tidus touched Auron's shoulder. "…Auron?" He whispered. The swordsman groaned again in response, pealing open an eye, well only eye, to Tidus. "Here," the teenager offered, abandoning two of his cozy Al Bhed- shop certified blankets to the huddled couple before him. Auron lifted his head and stifled a yawn while attempting to get up. He didn't realize or remember about the sleeping lump on his lap. His eyebrows rose, his eyelids still heavy. Oh yes. Rikku. That was why he was out in the middle of a forest away from the others.  
  
"How long…?" muttered Auron, voice deeper still from sleep, as he pried a hand from Rikku's grasp to rub his uncovered face. Tidus shrugged. "Two hours maybe? Another four or so until dawn," he said as ignored Auron's protests, and lay one blanket on the ground before the two. The swordsman's russet eye found that blanket, blinking slowly. Tidus watched the battle of will versus body as the older man struggled not to lie down to a far more comfortable position. Rikku slept on, muttering into his lap. Tidus sat down on the log, gently whacking it against Auron's back, snapping the man forward, his hand reaching out to the warm cloth to prevent his falling over. Very soft. Very warm blanket. Damn that boy.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Asked Auron, half sliding off the fallen tree trunk. Tidus shrugged again.  
  
"You did that for me once… a few months after my old man left and my mom died," Tidus's eyes grew warm, a small smile on his lips. "You found me, alone in my room, and you came to me. You ignored my rudeness towards you and you just stayed with me while I felt like that. I… I still remember. I woke up the next morning, in your lap. You looked very uncomfortable as you leaned against that bookshelf." He chuckled, and then the teen looked down. "I… I never forgot that feeling. Like you cared. It was… nice. So uh… thanks for doing that for Rikku." His eyes rose to Auron's.  
  
Auron looked down for a moment. "You were only eight," He murmured. "I didn't think you'd ever remember."  
  
Tidus leaned over the guardian; his hand pushing on Auron's shielded shoulder, forcing the man to tip over, Rikku too. As he crumpled to the ground, Auron's stiff body found that blanket all right, and his will evaporated as he lay down, exhaling loudly. Rikku sniffed and curled up against his full length, but did not awaken. Tidus spread the remaining blanket over the two, pausing over Auron, as the older guardian still struggled to maintain momentary consciousness.  
  
"I remember," was all Tidus whispered, and then he smiled, walking away, returning to Yuna's side. Auron smiled also, but his face hidden under the cloth. He was only inches from Rikku's face. Her eyebrows were slightly arched, and her mouth slightly open. Her warm breath wrapped around Auron's chin and neck, sending an involuntary shiver through his body. She shifted position, wrapping one small hand under his arm and around his waist. Her legs entwined themselves in Auron's, pulling them towards her own. Her other arm went up, beside her head. It gently brushed Auron's face, and his breath caught. There was no space between the two now, for they were completely pressed against each other. He drew in a sharp breath in the shock of body contact. He was very, very trapped. But it was warm and soft.  
  
That comfort level only heightened his exhaustion. His eyelids drooped and his body relaxed again. His hand found her upper arm, and he let the warmth overtake him.  
  
* * *  
  
Rikku woke slowly that morning. Dawn had yet to break, but miscellaneous insects and birds chirped in a soothing chorus around her. She was very warm. That was the second thing she thought, before the bird thing. She was not alone. That was the –what? She opened her eyes slowly, taking in a breathtaking site. Auron - Auron she had watched and despised while at the same time she wanted nothing more to get close to – yes that Auron was sound asleep beside her. Very much beside her. His entire body was pressed and enwrapped in hers. His face was almost smooth; his hard frown lines soothed away by sleep. His eyebrows where not down, and he was not frowning. The scar was hidden from view, pressed into the soft cloth beneath. He looked altogether different in his sleep. And only two inches away from her face. He looked… vulnerable, yet so very peaceful. That was something she thought she'd never see in the guardian.  
  
She then remembered last night's events. Ohmygods. He cared. He showed compassion. And he was here with her now. Her bangs fell in front of her face as she found herself blushing. She'd cried. How embarrassing! She reveled in the feeling of his muscles beneath his shirt as he shifted slightly, groaning softly. Ok. Who cares about last night. This morning was what she needed to be paying attention to. Unfortunately, her time was short, when a loud scream pinged against the trees. Auron's eye flashed open, eyebrows down and alert. He gave Rikku a glance, briefly taking in the situation, but another terrified cry rang out. Rikku gasped. They knew that voice. It was Yuna.  
  
  
  
*** Ok. I've decided to take this a tad away from the story plot. It will get back eventually, but what fun can I have if you know what's going to happen? :D  
  
-Spazkit 


	3. Trusting

1 Mmmmm Feedback, it feeds meeee. ^_^  
  
Hereyago!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Trusting  
  
Rikku and Auron charged into a bloody massacre. Yuna was summoning Ifrit, while Lulu, battered, struggled to perform blizzara. The group had been caught off guard by a powerful team of lightning elementals, complete with a large saber-toothed Fiend. Wakka and Tidus were sprawled on the ground, unconscious, while Kimahri faired little better, his blue chest heaving. The beautiful crystals of the forest were smashed to bits as the large fur- covered fiend tore after Lulu, his massive claws digging into the mage's slender frame before she could defend herself. Auron and Rikku raced to the battle, the elder guardian gracefully catching the wounded Lulu as she fell. She landed in his arms unconscious, blood trickling down her chin.  
  
Rikku defended Auron and Lulu as they fell back behind the line of scrimmage. Rikku, furious, tossed several grenades towards the massive beast. Auron gently lay down the mage beside Tidus and Wakka, then relieved the wounded Rhonso with a tug on his furry shoulder. Drawing his massive blade, Auron managed a stinging blow to the Fiend before Yuna called forth Ifrit.  
  
The mighty Aeon caused massive damage to the lightning elementals, destroying all but one. Rikku, Kimahri and Auron knelt beside their fallen comrades as the powerful Aeon did its work. It was short lived however, as the red-furred fiend dealt Ifrit its final blow, fangs imbedding themselves in the Aeon's neck. Ifrit faltered, fading away. Auron and Rikku returned.  
  
Yuna panted, casting life on Lulu as Rikku smacked the Fiend with her claws. She screamed as the remaining lighting elemental shot forth a powerful burst of energy, jolting the Al Bhed to the core. Auron took a mighty blow to his side as the Fiends paws seemingly passed through his bracer, ripping at his ribcage. Auron grunted, stepping backwards.  
  
Lulu, revived, cast Blizzara once more to the elemental, destroying it. Rikku, still shocked and enraged by the lightning, combined powersphere to powersphere, blowing the damn furry thing to Luca and back. It howled, managing one last furious blow to the dazed Auron It swung its unsheathed claws again to Auron's side as it ripped by his defenses, knocking the guardian down. Lulu cast Fira, and it was then destroyed.  
  
Panting, Rikku glared at the spot where the lightning elementals had been. Gods she hated lightning. Glancing behind her shoulder, she saw Yuna casting life on the fallen guardians. Tidus rose to his feet awkwardly, followed by Wakka. Rikku turned to see Auron, also dragging himself up, movements stiff. His face was blank, eyes narrow. He pulled on his sunglasses and collar with his gloved hand, other arm vanished inside his scarlet jacket, hand and all.  
  
Forced and steady, he spoke. "We should leave this place now. There is an Al Bhed shop about a day's walk from here."  
  
The group said nothing, exchanging weary smiles. They packed up the blankets and bedding, then headed off in the direction of the cold snowy Inn. Rikku sniffed, and shivered at the thought of snow. She really should consider purchasing some kind of sweater or coat or something.  
  
They walked on for the rest of that day. The forest was more beautiful than ever, a wood of frozen crystal. She walked beside Yuna, the two exchanging odd conversations and smiling. In late afternoon, Rikku turned around, looking for Auron. He's been a few feet behind all day. Past Kimahri, Auron was walking strangely, stiffly. His arm and hand were still hidden in his right side somewhere. Rikku slowed slightly, letting the others pass until she was beside Auron. His face was hard. He did not look at her.  
  
She swallowed. "Hey… Auron?" He gave no reply. "Um… you ok?" Her voice was concerned.  
  
He still did not look at her. "I'm fine," came his hard response, cold and unfeeling. He increased his speed until he was back with the group, leaving a hurt and confused Rikku behind.  
  
Regardless, she stayed only a few feet from Auron until the air grew frigid. Dusk was falling, but that was only one small reason for the freezing air. They were approaching the frozen lake Macalania. And it was cold. Tyshed. Already, snowflakes were falling through the thinning trees. She shivered.  
  
By the time the group had reached the Inn, there was a foot of snow on the ground. Darkness had fallen over Spira, but a thick layer of snow clouds hid the stars. They entered the nice heated Inn exhausted from the morning's surprise attack. Auron said nothing, but headed to a room behind the main area. Yuna frowned, concerned.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" she whispered to Rikku. The Al Bhed shook her head. "I dunno, Yunie. I think I'll go find out though." She bounded towards the closed door of Auron. She knocked softly. There was no reply.  
  
Opening the door an inch, she saw his sprawled figure in a chair adjacent to the bed. His glasses were off and on the nearby table while his gloved hand massaged the bridge of his nose. His face was grim.  
  
"…Auron?" She whispered, unsure.  
  
His eye rose from its position, only half showing below the eyebrow. "What?" He snapped, voice hard and cold. Rikku visibly started at the venom in his voice. She didn't want to be here, eyes stinging with tears. Why was Auron so angry with her?  
  
He offered no relief from his piercing gaze. He was non-verbally telling her to get the hell out. Now. But she didn't. Opening the door further, she softly entered the room, using up vast amounts of her will power. Auron's glare and hostility was like a solid wall. Rikku needed to pass through it.  
  
Approaching the swordsman slowly, his gaze followed her until she knelt before the chair, before him. His hand was still clutched inside his coat. She reached for it. He flinched as she moved, other hand grasping her shoulder, squeezing almost painfully. His hand… it was shaking, Rikku realized. As was his arm. Taking a deep breath, she ignored his glare and grabbed his other hand, reaching within his coat. She pulled it out quickly, into the soft lamplight. She almost made a face at the feel of it… it was sticky. She gasped.  
  
It was covered in blood. His blood. His hand itself seemed uninjured, but it was also shaking, even more than the one painfully squeezing her shoulder.  
  
"You're hurt!" She squeaked. Oh good Rikku, she thought. Way to state the obvious. "I'll go get Yunie, she can cure-"  
  
"No."  
  
His voice wavered now, eyebrows flickering. He didn't look so angry now. Rikku was confused. "Why not?"  
  
He shook his head, eye not leaving her face. "Just… No."  
  
She felt his hand on her shoulder loosen. Fine then. "Ok. I'll cure you. We Al Bhed can combine potions too, you know." Relinquishing his bloody hand, without asking, she reached to remove his collar. He did not move.  
  
Auron's voice was pained now. "Rikku, no, don't-"  
  
"Shhhh," she hushed, removing the collar, bringing it over his head. Then, she removed his hand from her shoulder, placing it on his lap. She removed the armored shoulder padding first, followed by the sleeve. She gasped again.  
  
His black leather shirt was torn asunder on his right side, blood matted to his arm beside it. He winced as she lifted his smooth arm from his side, placing it on the armrest of the chair. His breaths now came out ragged and short. The mask of cold resolve he'd placed on that morning was gone, revealing his pain. She then removed his glove on his other hand, feeling his callused fingers beneath. She slid his other arm from his jacket, freeing his torso. Now. The belt needed to come off. That might be taken the wrong way. But Rikku decided that this was not like that, this was trying to help. With that in mind, she started to unbuckle his brightly colored belt. His hand weakly grasped her shoulder, gently this time.  
  
"Please Auron… let me help," she said, voice clear and determined. She waited. He looked at her with pained eyes. He knew he needed help. But not from those he protected, like Yuna. He needed to be strong for them. Not like this. "…Please," She said again, hands on his belt. His eye fell. He nodded.  
  
She gently pulled the man forward, and they met shoulder to shoulder as she slid the undone belt around his waist. His breaths were short and hot against her neck. Her fingers found the edge of his shirt… Oooo, she thought. Must not take advantage. Must not think bad things. Must pay attention to task at hand.  
  
Anyway. Ahem. She slowly began to lift his shirt, her knuckles touching the warm skin underneath. No! Bad thoughts! Her train of thought was abruptly stopped when she felt the shirt tug, stuck to his side. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His hands gripped the arms of the chair tightly. Only concern flooded Rikku's brain now, her hand sliding up his flat stomach to the wounds. She began to detach the leather from his side. Auron suddenly felt dizzy, as his nerves sent screaming signals to his brain. He managed to remain silent until Rikku had completely removed the bloody leather from his side.  
  
She brought the edge of his shirt to his neck. Dazed, Auron weakly lifted his arms to help the Al Bhed remove the shirt. He leaned back into the chair, revealing his top half. She stared forward as she tossed it aside.  
  
The left side of Auron's formed chest was scarred, much like his face. From collarbone to top of his left pectoral, the dark pink line etched itself across his smooth contours. What happened to this man?  
  
His low moans returned Rikku's thoughts to the task at hand. He had been cut, almost ripped, on his side. She remembered the Fiend attacking Auron. She had no idea it had wounded him this badly. Not that he TOLD anyone or anything. Gods. Stupid!  
  
"Hey," She whispered gently, "I need you to get up so I can apply the potion." Still very dizzy, he struggled to comprehend, and stand up. Wavering, he applied his weight to the closest structure, Rikku. She helped him to the bed, sitting him down on the edge. His head fell forward. Rikku quickly ran to the water basin in the small bathroom, soaking a washcloth. She bounced back, and helped the injured man to lie down. She rolled him on to his good side, and applied the washcloth to help clear some of the dried blood. He gasped at the sting, wincing. Enough was enough, and let himself sink into darkness.  
  
Rikku quickly applied her Al Bhed potion, and watched as it's swirling light healed the torn flesh and bone. Moments later, his skin was smooth and unblemished again. Not that she had seen it before… Bad thoughts, Rikku.  
  
"Auron?" She whispered, but got no response. She moved around the bed to speak, but he was unconscious. And what a spectacular view. Ah, he was asleep. Why not.  
  
She started with his feet. He still wore his heavy boots, the golden emblem glinting in the pale light. His striped pants adorned his legs, topped by a usually hidden, smaller leather belt. His abdomen was wonderfully fit, his stomach flat, rippling only where his muscles lined in rows. His chest was incredibly well formed, and that scar traveled its way up to his collarbone. His arms were lax, hands relaxed on the comforter.  
  
Finally, his face. His expression was free of pain now. It wore the calm and peaceful look it had worn… was it only that morning? Days seemed like years on this pilgrimage.  
  
Rikku was tempted to stay, but Yunie required thought. There had to be a way to save her!! Her mind began it's routine pattern, struggling to think of… something. She, lost in thought, was hardly aware as she turned off the single lamp, pulled up the covers, and kissed Auron on the cheek. She walked out of the room, pulling the door closed, going find Tidus. Maybe he had thought of something.  
  
  
  
*** LONG. X_x goodgod. Eee… more?  
  
-Spazkit 


	4. Need

1 Feedback is so nice! I write more for you! :D  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Need  
  
  
  
Rikku was up. All night. Actually, it was kinda morning now. Dammit.  
  
She groaned, grinding her hand into her face. She was sitting cross-legged atop a table in the outer room of the Inn. Just her luck, all the rooms had been taken by the time she was finished with Auron, so instead of disturbing Yunie or something, she just… stayed up. And thought very hard. She was sure her brain was bleeding or something.  
  
Stretching, she flexed her legs, yawning all the while. Well, she was going to be useless tomorrow. Or today, depending how you looked at it. She decided to get up and check on Auron. It had been over 5 hours since he'd passed out. Poor guy. She approached the hallway yawing yet again, and ramming straight into a big blue furry thing.  
  
"Rikku up early this morning," grumbled Kimahri as Rikku pried herself out of his stomach.  
  
"Rikku never went to bed," She responded, giving a quirky smile. She moved past the Rhonso and proceeded to the farthest room on the right. She gently opened the door.  
  
It was still dark inside. She moved silently to the side of Auron's bed. Her eyes had yet to adjust to the dim light, and she cursed silently when she hit her foot against the bedpost. Kneeling down, she gripped her foot and kept her mouth shut. She let out a loud squeak at the feel of something on her back. A hand?  
  
Eyes seeing vague objects now, she lifted her head, now level with the body on the mattress. Indeed, Auron's arm was suspended, lying on her upper back. Was he awake?  
  
She put a hand on the tip of the bed, trying to stand without causing the limb to fall. She was assured he was quite awake when it gripped her orange top, applying gentle pressure. She stood and turned, but his arm pulled her towards the bed.  
  
Now she could see his face. His eye was open, watching her. His arm pulled her closer to the bed. She could feel the soft mattress beneath. Very bad. Sleep deprived mind not need warm alluring bed with nice, warm body in it only two feet away. But he didn't stop. He continued to pull until Rikku was leaning over him. She reached a hand over him, trying to maintain her balance. His other arm came up, pulling her stomach over, until she was half lying on the swordsman. Her hands were bound by his own, encircling her wrists. He pulled her once more, until she was lying atop him. He rotated to his side, and she slid to the mattress, facing him. Almost identical to the position of the previous night, she realized.  
  
Her fogged mind was spinning, her heart ramming into her lungs. Her hands were bound, but pressed against his chest. There was no distraction now. His warm, smooth skin seemed to set hers on fire. Her fingers traced the contours of his chest, from collarbone, to oval pectoral, to the scar. A barrage of emotions flooded her brain. Almost without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed the scar gently. She felt his skin beneath her lips, and then tasted it. Auron tensed, his stomach hardening. He exhaled shakily, and let go of a wrist to touch her face. He forced her face upwards, breaking the intimate contact. She looked up at him and pouted.  
  
"No, Rikku," He whispered, and smiled. "Not now."  
  
She did not understand. She wanted this! "Why?" She said, voice wavering.  
  
"Because…" He looked away. "Because there is so much you don't, you can't know. About me. I… I'm not…" He stopped, and chuckled sadly. "Just… not now. Not yet."  
  
Rikku felt ready to cry. Not yet? As in… later? Well, later was better than nothing, but she wanted it now! She wanted to feel his lips-  
  
"Shhh," Auron hushed, touching her hair. He leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead. "Rest."  
  
Rest? How in the name of Yevon was she going to rest!? How could she possibly sleep when his heartbeat was gently thudding rhythmically against her ear, his hand slowly massaging her neck, the blankets wrapped around them, sealing them from the world, his breath warm against her face…  
  
Auron smiled, watching Rikku fall asleep. He wondered if she would be so eager to touch him if she knew the truth. Hell, she might not even want to see him. His smile faded. He honestly had no clue what to do. She proved that she cared about him as a person. She worked past his cold mask to help him… no women had ever done that for Auron. He… he liked Rikku, far more than he should. That was obvious, at least in private. She had just reciprocated those feelings, and while he was flattered, and quite interested… he was wary. The last time this happened… she had not wanted him for himself… only for making love. He refused to be in that kind of relationship, and it had cost him everything…  
  
Except the duty of the guardian. And Braska. Speaking of which, this was Braska's field of study, not his. It was Braska who was constantly trying to get Auron married off or drunk enough to want to be. Auron smiled. He missed his friend. Braska would know what to do.  
  
But he wasn't here. Auron was alone.  
  
Then what is this beautiful young lady doing in your arms? Braska's voice echoed in his mind. She isn't here for the bed. She's here to be with you.  
  
Auron blinked. Now he was hearing things. Oh wonderful. That's the clue to close your eyes and sleep, he thought to himself. And he did.  
  
************  
  
Auron woke just before dawn. He was again pressed against a warm body for the second morning in a row. His face was nuzzled into the back of Rikku's neck, his arms around her stomach. It was cozy and soft, but he knew that they needed to move on. He could not allow this relationship to interfere with his duty as a guardian to Yuna, and to Tidus.  
  
He gently lifted the comforter, rising from the bed. He crept across the room to the small bathroom, removed his remaining clothing, cleaned his teeth, showered, and put his pants and boots back on. He re-combed his hair, knowing it was futile to try and pull it all back, for the small spikes of Grey refused to stay down.  
  
Reentering the room, Rikku was sitting up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. He smiled. She was so cute. He jumped at the sound of the door being pushed open, and instantly fell back into the bathroom, unconscious of his actions. It was only Tidus.  
  
"Hey! G'morning, Rikku!" He chirped brightly. "Sleep well?"  
  
She groaned. "For my three hours, you betcha," she mumbled, half falling out of bed. She stumbled over Auron's flask. Tidus's eyes grew wide. Auron held his breath. "It's not what you think!" She squeaked. Tidus stood there for a moment, surveying the room, his eyes finding the bloody shirt. Rikku played the moment. "Uh, see, he was hurt! So I healed him and uh, fell asleep." She grinned sheepishly. Well, she was sorta telling the truth… Tidus frowned, concerned.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," Answered Auron, walking out of the bathroom. The swordsman knelt to pick up his torn shirt, examining the damage. "I was injured… and I did not want you to know. Rikku, she did a wonderful job of healing me." He looked up, eyes warm. Rikku blushed.  
  
"That's cool," Tidus said, shrugging. "As long as you're ok. There's a Guado outside, that's what I came to tell you. He's asking for Yuna." Auron narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Go to her, you also, Rikku. I'll be out in a moment." The two younger guardians shuffled out, towards their summoner. Auron's gaze lingered on the Al Bhed as she left.  
  
  
  
*** eeeek. Romance-ness. Was that good? Or should I stay with the mushy- ness only?  
  
-Spazkit 


	5. Frozen Plains

1 Feedback states you guys liked the romance thing. Okidokey. It's coming up sometime soon, den. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Frozen Plains  
  
Rikku wasn't so sure about this Guado guy. One look at him and her brain registered 'fruitcake'. Oy. And he was in desperate need of a hairstylist…  
  
As Yunie walked away, following the Guado, she gazed back at the party, unsure. It was Auron who calmed her, reassuring the summoner. As they group walked after her, Rikku paused. She had this sinking feeling in her gut. She eyed the ice and snow carefully. Wait a second, that smell… was it… fuel? Tanker fuel? She stopped dead, Wakka running into her.  
  
"Auuff! Keep walkin', ya?" Grumbled the annoyed blitzball player. But she stayed still. The scent, it was on the wind, growing stronger.  
  
Tidus came to her side. "What is it, Rikku?" Before she could answer, the roar of engines blasted over the icy cold.  
  
"AL Bhed!" Cried Wakka. Rikku stared, shocked. Her brother? Oh no! She raced over the snow, skidding on the ice. The two siblings spat short exchanges of Al Bhed at each other, and Rikku gasped again. Not their magic! But her brother had already disappeared inside the frightening contraption. She shook her head. This was her choice! She was guarding Yunie now, her brother should just bud out!  
  
Regardless, she was ready to fight. She would protect her cousin, no matter what!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Half an hour later, things were not looking up. The machina was far more powerful than Rikku had expected. Lulu was frantically trying to cast Thundara before the thing spat it's Mana Beam again. Uggghh. Three times in a row Rikku had been pounded by that beam, and somehow she was still standing. Her body was throbbing in regular intervals now, but she continued to fight. She had to, she was one of the only three left. Wakka was the last, besides Lulu and herself. Yuna had caused massive damage with her Aeons, but the Mana Beam had beaten them all, and now things were looking grim. Auron, Kimahri and Tidus had guarded Yuna the best they could, but they too were unconscious, victim to the powerful weapon.  
  
  
  
Lulu successfully cast her spell, causing the Crawler to quake. Oh no! It got Lulu too! Rikku swayed, her time running out. Wakka was in no better condition, but he launched his Blitzball anyway. Rikku felt floaty, like she was hovering. Oh goody, head wound, she thought, and decided to hell with it. She combined her most powerful items, tossing the explosive to the machina. To her surprise, the fireball blasted the cannon right off the hull, rupturing the gas tank. "NO! Get out!" She cried. She thanked the gods when she saw her brother and his friend escape before the thing blew. Fire and metal shards flew everywhere, a piece catching Rikku on her arm.  
  
Problem averted, barely, Wakka just glared at Rikku, blood and all. Uhoh. He silently cast life to the party, the guardians and summoner dragging themselves to their feet. Rikku stood a good ten yards away, looking back where her brother had just been. STUPID! She thought.  
  
Weak, bleeding, tired and… well, 'floaty', she handled the oncoming barrage of insults and questions from Wakka quite well. In the end, Wakka just stormed off. Rikku closed her eyes. They snapped open two seconds later when someone called her name.  
  
"Rikku!" Auron called, and she "floated" right on over. "Do you know how to use this?" He asked gently, kneeling before her and the overturned speeder. She nodded her head, the world flipping upside down in the process. She was aware of Wakka and Auron talking or something, then his hand gently touched her wobbly ankle. She also knelt, and helped to overturn the speeder. A blob of blue skid past her, followed by more engine revs. Auron helped her stand, then sat her down in front of the handlebars. Her drive? Did he have a death wish? She couldn't tell snow from sky at the moment.  
  
Then Auron sat behind her, his arms coming around her shoulders to take the handlebars. Before he started the engine, one arm wrapped itself over her shoulder to her stomach, pulling her smaller form into his torso. The sides of his scarlet coat created a kind of barrier, enwrapping her. As he leaned forward, her head fell beneath his chin, her face buried in the warmth of his neck. He revved the speeder, and took off over the snow. Rikku barely noticed the thrum of the engine or jumps over the snow dunes. Half-conscious, she only wished the trip would last forever.  
  
"Rikku?" Auron asked gently, having brought the speeder to a stop. She didn't respond, body limp against his. He reached behind her back and into his coat, retrieving a hi-potion. He watched the swirling light play across her features, into and through her wounds. The swordsman felt her shift. She peeked open an eye, looking up to him. His eyes were warm. Then, cruelly, he moved, getting off the speeder and leaving the Al Bhed alone.  
  
She watched Auron approach the temple doors. Rikku, energized now, bounced up and scurried after him. Upon reaching the stone steps, the priest would not let her enter.  
  
"She is a guardian," Stated Auron, "By her choice. That is all that is needed to be a guardian." The priest stuttered, then reluctantly let her pass. Eeee! Rikku passed through the huge carved doors to the interior of the Macalania temple.  
  
It was beautiful inside, regardless of her beliefs of Yevon. The statues rose proudly above the guardians, faces solemn. Rikku admired the craftsmanship and architecture of the temple.  
  
Several priest-people, or whoever they were, came running out of a chamber to her left, screaming about Lord Gyscal. Tidus ran, followed by the rest. Rikku scrambled to keep up. By the time she had reached the sidechamber, a small sphere was playing. So. Gyscal was murdered. That was not a nice thing at all. Auron shook his head.  
  
"She is going to try and stop him alone."  
  
"We can't let that happen!" Cried Tidus, and he and Kimahri simultaneously raced out of the room, to the trials. Wakka just shook his head, shocked. Poor Wakka, Rikku thought. She really did feel badly about his faith… he was going to have to go against everything he believed in.  
  
Auron came behind them both, pushing them out of the room. Yuna needed them now. They raced into a large oval chamber, complete with interior decorating of Seymor Guado and two of his little friends. Yunie!  
  
A fierce battle began. For Yuna's life, for them all. Maester or not, Seymor was not going to be allowed freedom from punishment.  
  
Rikku swiped the first Guado with a vengeance, her claw drawing green gooey Guado blood. Tidus followed, slashing with his sword. Lulu came next, finishing the guard. However, the guard to Seymor's right sent a mind- numbing blow to Rikku's chest. Time for the girl seemed to stop. The world seemed to be in a fog. Why? Normaly battles were crisp and clear, fight, and be victorious. Now, it felt as if her legs were rubber. Had the wound been that bad? Things were spinning. She had no control. She could see blurry objects here and there, but nothing was defined. What was wrong with her? She heard voices…  
  
"I, I do not have enough magic to cast ensuna!" Cried Yuna, seemingly far away. Rikku saw a dark red blur. Not in control, she charged, slamming her fist into it's fuzzy form.  
  
Auron grunted, Rikku's attack more powerful than he'd thought. Her jade eyes were glazed, and she continued to pound his chest. They did not have the items to cure her, and she was doing more damage to her party member than to Seymor, who laughed and laughed. Auron had only one, probably not wise, idea. He pulled her close, ignoring the painful jabs of her claw. His nose brushed her face, his breath mingling with her own. He whispered her name.  
  
In the heated environment of the battle, time seemed to stop. Rikku, confused, heard her name. What? Auron? That was not Auron. Auron was not the enemy that was gripping her shoulders. But…  
  
He pulled closer still, oblivious to the others. His rough voice whispered her name again, and he gently kissed the bridge of her nose. Rikku stopped attacking.  
  
"…Auron? Is that you?" He smiled.  
  
"Go." His voice was calm, breath washing over her face. Still somewhat confused, she broke away, stumbling past Kimahri, who took her place. She sat down, head spinning, little stars racing around her forehead. She was vaguely aware of Seymor's insane laugh, and the summoning of an Aeon. Seymor's Aeon? Oh dear. Brain still awash from the confusion, she was aware of a bright beam of light… and then the world was black…  
  
  
  
*** Gar. I have re-written this chapter like four times. It's not doing what I want it to, but I need to move on with the story so… blah. -_- I sowwy.  
  
-Spazkit 


	6. Destruction

You guys liked the last chapter? o_0 Okies. ^_^ More for you then.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Destruction  
  
  
  
Rikku swam in fog and ice, sliding in and out of consciousness. It was cold. Then it was hot. She was awake, and then she realized she was dreaming. Darkness would fade, only to reemerge again, shrouding her thoughts.  
  
It was dark under the frozen lake. Even the singing of Yevon was not helping to calm the guardians and summoner. Yuna was not conscious. Neither was Rikku. The party was battered, and they had gone against the most powerful religion on the planet. Tidus was in shock. He sat on the frozen ground, knees pulled to his chest. His hand rested on Yuna's shoulder. Auron sat next to the teenager, his scarlet coat off and resting on the unconscious form of Rikku in his lap. Her head rested on his upper thigh, the rest of her drawn close beneath his warm thick coat. Wakka was pacing, in obvious shock. Lulu sat on the other side of Auron, gazing at the ruins. Kimahri stood above, balanced on the ancient ruins, looking over the huddled mass of people.  
  
Tidus sighed. He glanced at the pair to his right. Auron leaned against the alcove of a ruin, like the rest of them. His bare arm and hand lay on the mass of red fabric and blond hair in his lap. His head was bent forward, as if asleep. But his eye was open, staring into space. His fingers gently rubbed the form beneath them. He looked up, and to the young man staring at him. Auron raised an eyebrow. Tidus looked to Rikku, then to Auron. There was some indescribable emotion in the swordsman's eye… Tidus touched his arm. Auron's gaze was hard… then it softened. He nodded.  
  
Rikku groaned, a single hand emerging from the coat. It found Auron's own rough hand, and gripped it weakly. That strange look crossed the older man's face again, like… a cross between disbelief and being smitten. Suddenly… the hymn stopped. They raised their heads… Auron stood, gently letting Rikku slide to the cold floor…  
  
"Sin!" he yelled, tempted to round the others and flee to the nearby ruins, but it was too late.  
  
* * *  
  
Rikku awoke to a splitting headache. And incredible heat. Her head was in shade… Auron? She grasped his heavy coat, pulling it from her face. No. Only his red cloak, covering her face and body from the heat of the desert. Where was he? Oh! She was… near home! The desert! But, but where were the others? They didn't know how to survive in the desert! They would die!  
  
Scrambling, she tossed the heavy coat over her shoulder and ignored her wounds. She raced over the sand, goggles in place. Her panic was overwhelming. Her heart caught in her throat when she saw a sprawled body a dune away. She ran for what seemed like forever before she came upon the limp form. It was Wakka.  
  
His face was in the sand, his breathing shallow. Terrified, she grabbed his shoulder, rolling him over.  
  
"Wakka! Wakka, wake up!" He gasped and sputtered, sand flying form his mouth. His eyes rolled open. He looked up at the Al Bhed. First in shock, then recognition, then anger. He pushed her away as he stood shakily. She just stared after him as he walked alone over the dunes, leaving the girl alone. Rikku felt her eyes tear. She bowed her head, the shimmering liquid falling silently to the ground.  
  
She didn't hear the footsteps behind her. When she turned, the swordsman just lifted a bare hand to her face, capturing the tear before it fell. She handed the man his coat, and he draped it over his shoulders, fastening the sleeve. They walked after the others.  
  
Two hours later, all but one had been found… Yuna.  
  
Rikku lead the group over the dunes in silence. Tidus followed close behind, his blue eyes squinting in the sun. He groaned, panting. Damn. It was hot. Hours passed, as they crossed the sea of burning sand.  
  
"Rikku, do you know where you are going?" Asked Lulu finally. Rikku turned and nodded.  
  
"I am taking you somewhere… very special. You can't tell. But I know… "Her eyes found Wakka, " I know you will keep my secret. I hope that Yunie is there."  
  
"Where?" Asked Tidus. Rikku smiled brightly.  
  
"Home."  
  
She said nothing more, but the group followed nonetheless. Only a few minutes later, Rikku let out a blood curling shriek.  
  
"Oh no!" She cried, knees failing. She fell, hand covering her mouth. The others raced to the top of the dune… to see a bloody and gruesome site.  
  
A huge machina construction lay below, it's tall and shining buildings covered in the words of the Al Bhed. Smoke billowed out of darkened holes in the towers' sides. A loudspeaker screamed shrilly over the din of the fighting below. Huge Fiends accompanied by Guado attacked over and over. Short blasts of gunfire were accompanied by the screams and cries of the dying.  
  
Rikku charged, feet flying as she raced to her home. She was the first to reach the floor of the complex, running to her brother.  
  
"Kioku!" She cried as her brother fell limply to the ground. Grasping his head, she cradled his broken body in her arms. She closed her eyes tightly, holding back her cry as she felt him go limp in her arms. He was gone. He felt a large hand on her shoulder. She glanced up, eyes moist. Her father knelt beside her feeling the neck of his son, head dropping when he found no pulse. Cid's hand gently squeezed her shoulder.  
  
Kimahri was not at all pleased at the prospect of his summoner being amongst such chaos. He ran inside the nearby door in search of Yuna. The others followed. Auron hesitated, but forced himself to think of Yuna before Rikku. His stomach knotted as he left Rikku with her father. He was relieved when several minutes later, she followed. Her eyes were narrowed and her face grim. "She is probably in the summoner's sanctum," She said to the group, her voice hoarse. She led the way deeper into the explosions and fire.  
  
"This was our home… we were scattered when Sin destroyed our island. My dad, Cid, he brought us together and together… we built this place. It's our home." She paused, voice catching in her throat. She stared directly at Wakka. "…Why?" The man shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rikku." Wakka whispered. Rikku nodded, but turned away. Her face brushed against Auron's shoulder, and she clung to his arm, face buried in the folds of his coat. He pivoted, allowing the girl to embrace him as he loosely held her to his chest. However, the ground began to shake ever more, and Tidus and Kimahri began to journey further down underground. The metal stairs seemed to go on forever, bloody bodies littering the floor.  
  
Halfway down, Tidus confronted her. "Rikku… there is no reason for this! Why did you take the summoners? It's our job to guard her!" His eyes were hard. She only shook her head, fighting the pain in her heart. For Yunie, for Kioku… for her home. She turned, trying to ignore his stare.  
  
They burst into the large metal room that Rikku had led them too. The summoner's sanctum. But Yuna was not there. Rikku howled in frusteration. No! She can't go to Zanarkand! It was then that Tidus pressed the issue. And in the Al Bhed's pain, she told him the truth. Through hazy tears, she dropped to her knees, and was mimicked by Tidus. Auron came to her side, but she stood quickly, pushing him away. No! Nonono!! She ran, without a word, to the next corridor. The airship. It was their only hope.  
  
  
  
*** Yaay another not mushy chapter. Tis coming next, mesa promise! :D  
  
-spazkit  
  
  
  
. 


	7. Among the Clouds

Eee. Nice Feedback! Warning! Ah, the moment you have all been waiting for. Liplock session, please note the emergency exits if you don't like Aurikku smootchness. (  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 Amongst the Clouds  
  
  
  
It was beautiful from up here, Auron thought. In the cockpit of the Airship, he stared out the window. The ship was silently gliding through the clouds above the ocean. He had been a little nervous at first, but flying was not as terrifying as he thought it would be.  
  
Wakka approached him, rubbing his head. "Uh… Sir Auron?" he questioned. Auron turned, and motioned for him to continue. "Uhh.. I was actually kinda worried about Rikku, yah? Uh, I went to see her, but she just walked away. Uh… I thought maybe you might want to go see her? Yah?" Auron looked away. Then he stood, and nodded. His lean form exited the cockpit. His boots resounded through the hallways of the metal ship. He had been… wary. He did not know if the young Al Bhed would appreciate his company at the moment. She had pushed him forcefully away earlier. He knew watching her home being destroyed must have been painful, but she did not go to the swordsman. She just… walked away.  
  
He admired the craftsmanship of the brightly colored walls of the ship as he passed. He paused before Kimahri, but the large feline pointed to the main chamber. Auron nodded. The doors swooshed open and revealed the large room. Large windows lined the walls, revealing the setting sun outside. He saw the hunched form of the young Al Bhed. He went to the window, but she was on the outside of the cold glass. Auron put a hand up, his reflection gazing back at him. She didn't respond. Her head was resting on her crossed arms. Her knees were bent, supporting her head. Only wisps of hair and ears could be seen.  
  
Auron exited the chamber, emerging on the outside of the ship. He sucked in a quick breath, it was cold outside. Wind combed through his hair, blowing it in front of his dark glasses. Rikku did not move when he approached. He leaned against the glass paneling behind them, standing by the crouched girl. He looked down, watching her hair blow in the chilled wind. The sun was almost gone, the last of it's rays filtering onto the golden strands of her hair.  
  
He slid down the glass, coming to rest at her side. He stretched out his legs, the striped pants rippling. Her back was to him, her left side still pressed against the window. He watched silently as the sun dipped below the clouds. They were actually above the clouds now, the sun shooting golden rays through the mist and fluff below. Stars were shimmering weakly above in the fire-red sky.  
  
Rikku shuddered. Auron wondered if she was asleep. He lifted his right leg, and touched her bare shoulder. She flinched. He pulled her backwards, her back coming to rest on his lap, her head supported by his raised right leg and right arm. Her face looked up to his, but her eyelids were sealed shut, allowing only the steady flow of tears access to her green eyes. Her arms were crossed on her chest, gripping her shirt. Her legs curled up, coming close to her waist. Reclined, she stiffly lay in his embrace. His other arm left the confines of the coat and rested across her chest, gripping her chilled right arm. He looked at her wrinkled face. She was crying very discreetly, with hardly a sound.  
  
He took in a deep breath, leaning his head back against the window. The inside of the ship was warm, in sharp contrast to the outside. Fog crept up the windows, separating them from the inside even more. The sun was hiding, now. The sky seemed to be on fire, as radiant colors of red and purple raced after the setting sun. He was aware of something damp against his upper stomach. Rikku's tears were bleeding onto his shirt. He leaned in, his face only a few inches from hers. His bare hand moved up to her face, and his rough thumb wiped away the tears. His effort was futile, for they were immediately replaced by more.  
  
Rikku felt his thumb with numb cheeks. She pressed her face into his stomach, trying to hide. She was surrounded, his warmth all around her. She felt his nose against her forehead, felt his lips brush her nose. She opened her eyes, gazing upon Auron's blurry face. His collar was unbuckled and rolled down. Her tears were on his lips, reflecting the fire-red light. His face was concerned. She reached up, sniffling, and removed his glasses. She looked at them, spinning them in her fingers. The metal was cold, and she shivered, placing them in her pocket.  
  
His hair billowed gently in the wind, and she watched as he gazed up to the darkening sky. Looking past her, his expression wavered, his thoughts elsewhere. His face was mere inches from hers. She craned her neck, and took his lips with hers. He inhaled in surprise. His mouth was not ready, open. His eyebrows shot up, his eye flying to Rikku. She took the opportunity to pull at his lower lip, tugging gently. He didn't respond, still shocked. His eye closed slowly, just feeling the tantalizing kiss, his eyebrows still two inches above their normal height. Slowly, she teased his lower lip, her tongue feeling the rough surface. Just as slowly, she detached, gazing at his face. His eye was still closed, eyebrows still raised, mouth open. "I... I'm sorry," she whispered, embarrassed. She shouldn't have, it was wrong, it was- Auron's hand cupped her face, his gaze meeting her own. He bent his head, forcing Rikku to recline into his arms. His nose bushed against hers, his breath hot against her lips. Their eyes locked.  
  
She watched in awe as he closed his eye and their lips met. An uncharacteristic amount of emotion leaked from his face, the newfound moonlight washing his features. His face was rough against hers as his mouth grazed over the surface of her lips. Almost timid, she cracked her mouth open, not sure if… He accepted the invitation, gently probing past her lips. She swooned at his taste and warmth. When their tongues met, they both inhaled sharply. A single moment spanned eternity. Her hand reached to his face, feeling the muscles of his jaw. It traveled further up his face, resting on his chilled ear. He shuddered, his stomach tingling at the sensation. The rest of the world melted away, the universe consisting only of each other.  
  
Almost half an hour later, Auron slowly detached, his cheek still touching hers. Her hand was buried in his hair, thumb lingering on his earlobe. He inhaled as she wove her fingers through the sensitive hair behind his ear and on his neck. His eyes were still closed, his nose touching her cheek. "That was… nice," She whispered, her breath warm against his face. He buried his face in her neck, mesmerized by the feeling her hand was sending through his spine. It was incredibly relaxing, yet that feeling, that twinge in his gut only intensified as her fingers roamed his neck.  
  
He looked up when she stopped. She shivered. "Can we go inside? Its cold out here," she questioned, her eyes large. He was rather uncomfortable against the metal side of the ship. Nodding, he helped her stand, both a little off balance. Before he opened the door, she grasped his hand, and pulled him downward. "Thank you," She whispered into his ear, and kissed his scared cheek. He smiled. Together, they re-entered the airship.  
  
Ah, it was so much nicer in here! Hot, almost. Auron began back to the cockpit, but Rikku pulled his hand, leading him down another corridor. She led him to a dimly lit rec room, complete with worn sofa, sink, and refrigerator. Several pillows and blankets adorned the worn sofa, a pale lamp casting shadows over the fabric. She pulled him to the wide couch, and she watched as he sat, sinking down into the pillows. She grabbed a drink of water, listening to the hum of the engines below. She turned, sipping her water, to find Auron's eye sliding closed, only to fly open again.  
  
Setting the glass down, she sat, facing him. They were opposite each other on the couch. She smiled at him, and leaned forward. Before Auron could move, her hand continued its assault to his neck. He groaned, eye rolling shut. As she leaned back, his neck leaned with her. Apparently she had found quite the sensitive spot. He slid closer, his chin resting on her shoulder, his hands resting limply on her hips. They leaned their weight to the arm and backside of the couch. Rikku's face was pressed between the soft couch and Auron's bent head that rested its full weight on her. As she continued to entwine her fingers through his hair, his breaths came out somewhat ragged. She moved lower, her smooth fingers gliding over the strong muscles of his lower neck and upper back. She removed the collar altogether, and slid his coat over his shoulders, all the while keeping him to her, subdued by the incredible feel of her fingers. No woman had ever done this to him before, and he had no defense. Sure, he'd slept with woman before, but the odd sensation that her hand was sending through his muscles was hypnotic to his tired body.  
  
Free from the collar, her hand found it's way beneath his shirt, gliding over his smooth muscles. He leaned fully against Rikku now, the two reclining on their sides against the wide couch. The pillows at the end provided comfort, while allowing her hands free reign to his backside. Also several blankets were flung over the edge of the cushion.  
  
Still mesmerized, Auron was not even aware as his body relaxed. Rikku realized a few minutes later that he had fallen asleep. His face rested on her shoulder, dwarfing the Al Bhed. How funny! Rikku thought, as the far larger guardian was curled up against her side. She managed to reach those blankets without tipping them both over, and draped it over Auron's sleeping form. The dim light did not bother her, as she nuzzled to top of his head, his soft hair brushing against her face. Had the sofa been any narrower, and he most likely would have fallen off. Fortunately, there was enough room for the two to rest as they embraced in sleep.  
  
  
  
*** eeee mush! Eeee smooch! That took me three hours. X_x Hope ye liked.  
  
-spazkit 


	8. The Nightmare

Whooooo. Trying to come up with things that have not been done before. Mwahaaa. They are so out of character it's not funny! But I digress…  
  
*has anyone noticed that after Tidus wakes up Yuna in Djose, when he comes out, the little mousie thingies are like, jumping up and down between and underneath Auron's legs!? o_O LOL!*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 The Nightmare  
  
  
  
The atmosphere on board the airship was hushed. Only a few clunks of shoes on the hard metal floor resounded throughout the ship, and even then the powerful engines below drowned out most noise. Tidus gazed out the cockpit windows to the starry sky. His thoughts were blurry, unfocused. So much to take in… He sighed. And in it all, he had blamed Rikku, who was only trying to help. Despite the bite and agony of Yuna's pilgrimage, still, he felt the twinge of guilt. Standing, he began a trek to go find the young Al Bhed. She deserved his apology. And he needed to take his mind off of his summoner…  
  
After a half an hour of searching the brightly colored corridors of the air ship, he'd had no luck locating Rikku. Even her father had no idea where she was. Jeez, Tidus thought, she needs a bell around her neck or something. He'd already walked in on a person sleeping in what were apparently private quarters. That had been somewhat embarrassing. Err…  
  
Almost ready to give up, he wandered into a quiet little room on the third level. He stopped immediately. In the dim light of a single lamp, two forms merged atop a worn couch. She was right there, curled up on top of Auron. Like a cat, she was nestled into the larger guardian's torso, half of her face buried in his chest. Her arm and head peeked out from under a thick quilt, laced in the letters of Al Bhed. Her waist tapered off onto the cushion behind him, her legs thrown over Auron's beneath the heavy blanket. The older man's foremost hand rested behind his head, deeply sinking into the pillows while his other gently gripped Rikku's upper back. His entire face was visible, the cloak and glasses nowhere to be seen. The dark eyebrows that were usually knitted had relaxed, his face calm.  
  
Struggling to remain silent, Tidus winced when his sneakers squeaked on the metal floor. Auron stirred and mumbled softly, but did not wake. Rikku, however, opened a jade eye at the intruder. Tidus gave a sloppy grin, attempting to back out to the door. Rikku smiled sleepily. As the door shut behind Tidus, she nuzzled her face against Auron's warm chest, perfectly content. Painful memories aside, this was... nice. She was being lulled back to sleep by Auron's heartbeat when the steady rhythm suddenly picked up it's pace. Auron stirred again, moaning softly, his voice vibrating through his chest. His hand gripped her back tightly, then released. Rikku frowned.  
  
She leaned forward, gazing towards Auron's face. His forehead was beaded with sweat. He forced his cheek deeper into the disarray of pillows as he moaned again. Still atop his chest, Rikku felt his muscles tense, and his breathing became irregular. Concerned, Rikku touched his sweat-covered face. He grunted softly, leaning into it and running his scratchy cheek into her palm. His breaths came rapid and short, while his weighted body squirmed slightly against the soft cushions of the sofa. He was having a nightmare.  
  
"Shhh," she gently hushed, trying to calm the moaning swordsman. She gently stroked his forehead, and was shocked when tears glistened around his closed eyelids. My gods. What on Spira could do this? Never in her entire life would she expect his solid resolve to shed tears. Well, he really had no control of his dreams, did he? The soft lamplight filtered through his hair, creating strange shadowy shapes on Rikku's nearby face. So much pain was etched on his features… the same pain she realized he would never show to her, Yuna or Tidus. An emotion that one might only catch a glimpse of in his sleep, where he was defenseless and unable to mask his feelings. Rikku felt her own tears burn her eyes as she clung to his chest.  
  
Auron let out a strangled gasp, his back arching slightly against the cushion. She grabbed his large hand, squeezing it. Please, stop! She begged silently. Her face was mere inches from his, and she touched him forehead to forehead. Such pain, such torment… Prayers answered, his back reclined to the sofa again. But his tears spilt now, dampening his face. His dark eye suddenly flew open, and in that moment, Rikku saw terror. He was still lost in his dream.  
  
Rikku grasped his shoulders, kissing his tear-streaked face. He inhaled shakily, struggling to emerge from his nightmare. He reached around her waist beneath the quilt, holding Rikku to him forcefully, the swordsman struggling to evade the horrible emotions cascading throughout his mind, body, and soul. "I... I'm sorry…" He hoarsely whispered to the fading images of his nightmare. Rikku clung to his frame, her slender arms grasping his shoulders for dear life. She could feel his arms trembling around her, hinting at his unease.  
  
"Rikku, I…" Auron struggled to speak, but his voice caught. She looked up at him, her tears still fresh. She shook her head, and simply reached around his head and clutched him to her. "I need to tell you something." He finished, his breath sliding across Rikku's neck. His voice was thick, serious. She lifted herself from the comfort of his shoulders, sitting upwards on his lap, as Auron was still stretched out. He placed his elbows beneath him as he struggled to lift himself into a sitting position.  
  
Auron was terrified. He needed to tell the girl… or was it selfish? What if she rejected him? What if it pushed her away? Would she accept his death? Regardless… He could no longer ignore the affection he held for the girl. He must do what he feared most. He had to expose his wounded soul.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" Asked Rikku, pulling Auron away from his thoughts. He swallowed slowly.  
  
"I… I dreamt about the past," He replied, his voice hoarse. "It happens often. So many memories…" He smiled. "Of myself. Of Braska, being ever optimistic. Of Ject, being a complete idiot. When they died…" Rikku watched as Auron's eye fell and his jaw clenched. Unsure, she reached a small hand to the top of his leg, squeezing softly, urging him to continue. "When they died, I returned to Yunalesca. I… I wanted to avenge them. I wanted their deaths to have meaning…" He paused, his voice barely above a whisper. "I was a fool."  
  
The older man turned away, his face grim. "I attacked her. I was enraged for I had allowed my misted emotions to gain control… She… She struck me down and-" Before he could continue, Rikku pounced, gasping his arm. He turned, and found her eyes large, burrowing into his opened soul. "She killed me." He whispered, and closed his own russet eye, enclosing himself to his own pain. It was done. He fully expected the girl to release him, curl into a ball, and-  
  
Auron felt her soft lips on his forehead. Her hands reach up to his face, one per cheek. His eye sprang open to see hers a breath away. They stayed that way for what felt like eternity… Rikku searching his very soul, it seemed. In the end, she closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to his. Shocked, Auron inhaled sharply, but fell to her embrace. She did not ask for entrance, she did not open her mouth. The tender feel of her lips to his was not meant to be erotic or seducing… she simply wanted his kiss.  
  
Pulling away, she slid her head to his stomach, curling into a little ball on his lap, quilt draped over her shoulders. She stared into the black wall of his abdomen, breathing slowly. "It doesn't matter to me, you know," She whispered. "I still… I still love you."  
  
Auron's mouth fell open, clearing expressing his shock.  
  
Rikku did not see his face, because at this point, it was far past two in the morning, and she was using Auron for pillow. It was late. It was warm. And her thoughts of his confession were threatening to take her whole, although she hid her feelings well. He was dead. Yet he was here. It made no sense. But he was with her, and he was going to stay. That's all that mattered to her. And as she fell to slumber on his lap, her ears did not hear his soft words…  
  
"I love you…"  
  
  
  
***Fweeee! O_o So tired. Must pass out. Have idea for last couple chapters, but um… I dunno if you will like it, tis kinda sad… we shall see. Mwaahaha!  
  
-Spazkit 


	9. Evrae

Lots of feedback.. I sorry Auron is so out of character. -_- I guess I could finish this story, then start again whilst attempting to keep him colder if you want. My other apologies on the mistakes in names and such… -_- I just kinda wanted to explore the possibilities.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 Evrae  
  
  
  
The Airship was quiet that morning. The steady thrum of the engines droned out the beeping and chirping of the cockpit's machina. Dawn broke slowly outside, dim rays of scarlet light ascending above the clouds. Several floors up, a single figure rolled to his side, smooth arms wrapping around heavy fabric. Breaths soft and even, the man's face was pressed gently into the comfort of a pillow, facing a young Al Bhed.  
  
Rikku was sitting on the floor several feet away, back resting heavily on the metal wall. Her thoughts were a cascading river, never stopping and churning out of control. Yuna was missing. Gods, she could be anywhere. She could be in danger. Home was destroyed in an inferno of death and pain, destroyed by her own people. All the work was for nothing. And Auron… Auron was dead. Or so he had said. Fully awake, Rikku pondered the concept. His heart was beating. His flesh was warm. His breath drew to and from his lungs. He did have feelings, regardless if he hid them or not. How could he be dead? It made no sense.  
  
Sighing, she gently held her head in her hands. Tysh ed all to hell. Life was so complicated. She pondered her bare hands for a moment. Hands… that had taken lives. That could easily control, build, and disassemble machina. Hands that held the life of a summoner… and they were so small. Discouraged, she rose, silently exiting the room to the hallway beyond. Alone, her small footsteps echoed softly through the empty corridor. She ran halfway into her father before realizing it.  
  
"Rikku! There you are!" He addressed, his voice commanding as usual. Rikku didn't respond, but shuffled back and forth on the balls of her feet. She shouldn't be nervous, it's not like she'd done anything wrong. Regardless, she didn't meet her father's gaze until his hand gently forced her chin upwards. Cid sighed, and embraced his daughter. So much for the young girl to take, he though to himself. Rikku clutched her father tightly. At least she still had part of her family. And Auron… She opened her eyes. Was Auron a part of her 'family?' Did she love him? Yes… Does that make him…?  
  
She shook her head. Her father looked at her quizzically. She just shrugged and smiled. Releasing his bear hug, the two walked to the cockpit. She was surprised to find Wakka and Lulu already there, gazing at the sunrise. It was beautiful… Until the deck was washed in a blinding red light. Rikku gasped. The entire crew started to jabber hysterically in Al Bhed, flailing and yelping.  
  
"Whah, What is it?" Cried Wakka, looking around full circle. Rikku raced to the observation board, pecking at the controls. She didn't need to, because moments later they saw the problem in living color.  
  
A massive red blur rammed into the ship, tipping everyone over. A great snake, translucent wings flapping, roared mightily at the ship. It struck again, and Rikku went flying into one of the dashboards. She collapsed to the floor, grunting. Wakka knelt beside her, eyes wide. "What is dat thing?" He cried, gripping a nearby chair for dear life.  
  
"It is called 'Evrae'," came the even reply from the approaching Auron. "It is the guardian of Bevelle. To reach the city… we must destroy it." Wakka's eyes somehow managed to grow wider.  
  
"You kiddin me! That thing? It's huge!" Auron only nodded. Tidus came flying through the cabin door, running straight into the swordsman, knocking them both over. Good thing, because the great beast smashed it's tail into the airship again, sending everyone whom was unfortunate enough to be standing straight into the right metal wall.  
  
"My ship can't take much more of this! Go! Kill it!" Commanded Cid, holding a metal guardrail in a death grip. Hauling herself to her feet, Rikku followed the others to the ship's outer deck.  
  
The wind bit her face forcefully as Rikku and the others lined themselves to fight the flying beast. It caught their sight, and roared loudly. "Brace yourself!" Called Auron, as he, Lulu and Wakka began a deadly dance, dodging, hollering commands to Cid and launching their assault to the monster above. Wakka heaved his blitzball to the creature, whooping. It retaliated with a swooping scythe, and knocked the man to his knees. Kimahri raced to his aid, relieving the wounded man. Yuna could not heal them… but she could!  
  
Prancing to Lulu's side, she began casting her potions to her wounded comrades. As the large beast hissed in rage and pain, it fell farther away. "Come on!" Rikku yelled, dragging Auron away from the battle, letting Wakka return to use his long range attacks. The swordsman was heaving, blood soaking his chest. Rikku's mind faltered from battle. If he was dead, then how could he bleed?  
  
She shook her head, and returned to the present. She cast a strong potion to the guardian, it's swirling light entering his body and curing his ailments. He nodded his thanks, still hunched over.  
  
Surprising the guardians, the large creature faltered from battle, and swung it's mighty tail into the ship itself. The aircraft lurched, tipping to its side. Rikku screamed as she and Auron, closest to the edge, slid to their sides. They landed harshly on the slick metal and began to slide to the edge of the deck. Rikku flailed, one hand grabbing Auron's cloak whilst digging her claw into the metal of the deck, slowing their decent towards oblivion. The ship struggled to right itself, and it sprang the opposite direction, throwing everyone off balance, but sending the falling pair of guardians speeding to the hull of the ship. They smashed into the hard metal, Rikku's back and head thwacking against the hollowed form. Dizzy, she struggled to move, but there was something in her way. She realized the heavy but limp form of Auron was sprawled over her body. Her head was in horrible pain, the world spinning regardless if her eyes were open or not.  
  
Struggling, she somehow managed to lift the unconscious man from her chest, and stumbled back to the battle. The world was being overly cruel, spinning out of control. The sounds of magic and the screeches of the snake filled the thick air around her. Not fully aware, she simply cast her potions over and over again until she fell to the ground beside Auron, her head resting on his thigh. Her side was on fire. Colors were swirling together, but the large, watery form of the dragon was most apparent as it howled and fell from the sky.  
  
"Rikku!" a gasping Tidus cried, racing to her side. "Auron!" Tidus reached out to the Al Bhed, grasping her hand. He gazed beyond her, mouth agape in horror at the blood flowing freely down Auron's head. Oh Gods. "Lulu! Wakka! Help!" He cried, his voice shrill in panic. "I, I don't have any more high potions!"  
  
"Neither do we!" Gasped Lulu, still panting hard.  
  
Rikku groaned, her back ribs on fire. It felt like she was the unfortunate victim to an enraged Rhonso, herself the punching bag. "Rikku! Rikku!" Yelled Tidus… was that Tidus? She couldn't tell. She just nodded, the world spinning. "Do you have any more potions?" He questioned franticly. She nodded. Only one. She retrieved the small bottle, handing it to whomever that large swirly blur of a person was. "Oh no…" He murmured. Only one?  
  
Tidus swallowed. He was terrified. Auron looked horrible, more and yet more blood collecting though his hair and onto the cold metal ground. Yet Rikku was in bad shape… He shook his head. What did he do? He couldn't just let one die! Rikku let out a strangled gasp, and her hand fell limply to Auron's foot. Oh gods, no. But the large puddle of Auron's blood dwarfed her small hand. Gods forgive him, he prayed, as he opened the bottle to Auron's head wound, as Rikku's breaths grew shorter.  
  
  
  
*** ok. A couple more chapters at least. Eee suspense!  
  
My website, my most recent Aurikku Artwork under updates. (I consider myself a far better artist than a writer… o_o)  
  
http://blackcatcrossing.ascifi.net  
  
-spazkit 


	10. Loss

(raises hand) Just to let you know… I am seriously screwing with the plot here. I figure, hey, they are not the same characters from ffx as it is, so Spazzy is going to have some fun… the plot will right itself before the end. (aka things may look bad, but they get… nicer.) :D  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 Loss  
  
  
  
Silence…  
  
A mind is free and yet so caged when it is not aware. In sleep, you can dream anything or be anyone, yet you are unaware of the living world around you.  
  
Auron felt himself rising towards consciousness slowly, as if he was crawling out of freezing water. Awareness came is stages, each slow to dawn upon him. First, he was aware of his exhaustion. The need to slide back to the warmth and comfort of darkness was almost overpowering. But something forced him onward. He was aware of his weight. His body seemed to have tripled in density, sinking deeply into whatever he might be laying on. Movement would be almost impossible once he was awake.  
  
He managed to turn his head, his face sinking into the cool of a pillow. His eyelid was like lead to him, and lifting it seemed an impossible chore. A battle of will versus mind, his russet eye opened slightly to take in the living world. He lay backside atop an Al Bhed mattress, covered by a light sheet. His red coat had been removed, but all else remained, minus his collar and glasses. Everything else was out of range, his vision blurring only a few feet from his face.  
  
Auron was not alone. A mop of blond hair was pressed into his side, a hand gripping his tightly. Rikku? No… The hair was too short. It was Tidus who's head rested gently in the empty space from bedside to Auron's abdomen. Hunched over, the boy sat forward in a metal chair, pulled up beside the bed. The teenager's hand clung to Auron's, and his face was damp with tears. Crying again?  
  
He remembered when the boy would be like this, ten years ago. His hushed and strangled cries would rouse the guardian from sleep. Auron would find the boy in the living room, huddled in front of a photograph of his mother. The moonlight mingled with the city's light, washing over the boy. Tidus would turn, and then hide his face. Many times Auron would kneel, lifting the boy and then settling into the armchair, resting the child in his lap. The boy would cry weakly into his stomach, gripping his arm with small fingers. Auron would usually be awakened the following morning by the airtrain as it passed over Ject's home. The armchair would be reclined, molding itself to Auron's tall form and Tidus would be sound asleep in his arms.  
  
Even now, Tidus clutched Auron's hand as if it was a lifeline. The groggy man could not tell if the teenager was even awake, but gently wiped the tears from Tidus's cheek with his free thumb. Tidus jumped, his eyes flying open. "Auron!!" He cried, dropping his hand and embracing the swordsman's entire upper arm. "Auron! I… I-" He choked, tears exploding out of nowhere.  
  
"Shh, calm down," Hushed Auron weakly as he struggled to sit up. "What happened?" What had happened? Auron realized the last thing he recalled was awaking alone upon that couch, the blanket spread over him. Now… how had he gotten down here?  
  
Tidus's head was bowed, expression unseen. He just shook his head, tear- fueled gasps emitting from the teenager. "I- I'm so sorry, Auron! It's my fault!"  
  
"What was your fault?" questioned the bedded man carefully.  
  
"She was," Tidus gasped, "Injured, you both were and I – I had to choose and Auron, you," His blue eyes glazed, "You're like a dad to me, Auron. I used the only potion to save you and then she-" He collapsed, half leaning on the bed. Tidus's face buried itself into the mattress, his cries muffled. Auron remembered… fighting. Above the clouds, against the powerful serpent… remembered falling… and Rikku's surprisingly strong hold on his coat as she prevented them from sliding off the edge… but then?  
  
"Auron… She's gone."  
  
Auron turned to Cid, Rikku's father. He stood in the doorway, face pale. Gone? What did he mean, gone?  
  
The older Al Bhed broke character, placing a meaty hand on Tidus's shaking form. "We fought the guardian of Bevelle yesterday. We won. You and Rikku… you were both badly wounded. She… " He paused, drawing breath. "Her wounds were bad, she was bleeding internally. The ship… one of the engines blew out, and we all were thrown to the ground. Rikku… she was not conscious, she felt nothing. She… she fell." Auron stared at the man. Fell? As in, to the floor? Certainly not- "She slid off the nearby edge. Rikku is gone."  
  
****************  
  
The world was quiet. A lone figure swam onward, salty water eroding the blood from her body. Even against the waves, all was silent as she raced to the shores beyond.  
  
****************  
  
Tidus was curled up beside Auron again, sound sleep in his chair. His hand not only clung, but also held the hand of his charge. Auron stared wordlessly at the ceiling of the airship. Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri kept close watch in the corridor beyond.  
  
Auron's heart was dead weight. Damn it. He knew, he just knew this was his curse. Care for someone, watch them die. Better to stay alone than to feel this searing pain in his soul. He could have gone then, to the farplane. Fears be damned. Had it not been for the promises he'd made and the poor teenager next to him and so help him, he would have left Spira forever. And Yuna…  
  
The quiet crew of the airship had informed the guardians that Yuna was to be wed to Seymour tomorrow. They had to save her. So tomorrow… they would invade Bevelle. Save Yuna, continue the pilgrimage. So it would be, regardless of the agonizing hole in his heart.  
  
Auron wanted so desperately to blame someone, anyone for this. Yes, he blamed himself. But he needed something tangible, so he could slice that fiend to pieces and let his rage be known. Thoughts like these floated through his mind in silence, his face stone. Tidus's head burrowed into his arm, his dreams taking him far away from the airship, no doubt. To Yuna? Auron wondered if he would dream of Rikku. A temporary comfort, perhaps. But it was not… real. Not like what the swordsman had felt earlier. That was real. Regardless of how much he denied it, he had loved that girl.  
  
Tidus moaned in his sleep, unseen tears leaking to Auron's arm. The boy had so much to cry for. As did Auron, though he kept those feelings to himself.  
  
Auron grasped the hunched form of Tidus gently around his shoulders. Tidus calmed. Auron kept his arm around the boy as he closed his eyes. The teenager looked to Auron for comfort. Auron was looking for that as well… but his only source of comfort was gone.  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Night fell upon Spira. Bevelle was located on an isthmus, between two bodies of water. Far above the airship hovered as a shadow in the night raced across the terrain to Bevelle.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Do you hate me now? :D You won't next chapter.  
  
-Spazkit 


	11. Return to Me...

Feedback so wonderful! Boo-yah and more fic for you! long chapter ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 Return to Me…  
  
  
  
Auron stared out unto Bevelle. From here, the large buildings were streaked and blurred as the airship made it's decent into the busy city. The fierce wind bit his partially exposed face, his cloak flapping nosily. He was gathered with the others on the shining deck, awaiting the moment when they would jump. Then they would save Yuna… and continue on to Zanarkand. To save Spira… again. The man held his pain in check. It was time to do his duty, pointless and painful as it might be. He only wanted peace now, because Rikku... No matter. He sighed soundlessly, his powerful hand caressing the grip of his mighty blade as it rested across his broad shoulder.  
  
Explosions rocked the ship. "I can't get any closer! Go now!" commanded Cid through the speaker as the fire and light of weaponry grew closer. Tidus was practically falling over the guardrail, so eager was the teenager to get to his summoner. Lulu grabbed the back of his hood and yanked the boy back as the ship grumbled and shook, spitting its anchored chains to the city. The heavy metal chewed deep into the stone buildings, securing the ship to the city itself.  
  
The team slid fearlessly on the cables, holding their balance as they flew like hawks, to the capital of Bevelle… where a most disturbing wedding was taking place.  
  
Auron slid gracefully on the thick cables, head bent low to his chest. His feather attached to his armored shoulder flicked violently as they increased speed, their destination growing ever nearer. Auron felt the cable shudder beneath his boots. Knowing what was coming, he lifted his body into the air, leaping from the wire as it gave way, snapping in the wind. The swordsman thudded heavily upon a building's gray rooftop, rolling as he landed to take away momentum. He stood, grasping his sword. There up ahead… a precession was taking place.  
  
A long parade of people marched to the top of Bevelle's capital building. First were a troop of hooded priests or followers of some sort, long green robes flanking their bodies with the symbol of Yevon etched in gold on their backs. Next came armed guards, followed by a grand priest, his tall staff towering above his elderly body. And there… there was Yuna.  
  
Draped in a flowing white gown, she walked beside the satin-clad guard. Her face was grim, eyes downward as she marched to the top of the seemingly endless set of stairs. Her arm was held still by non other than the dead maestor Seymour.  
  
Tidus raced towards the procession, followed closely by the other guardians. So close! Trailing the parade, they were forced still when the guards turned to face the intruders, baring non other than… guns. Machina. Forbidden Machina. Wakka gasped in disbelief. Tidus roared, his voice grating. "Yuna!!!" He cried, as he prepared to charge the entourage, regardless of their weaponry. Auron grabbed his arm, holding him back.  
  
"Is that not the machina so forbidden by Yevon, Seymour?" Inquired Auron, his voice monotone. No one heard the maestor's reply, for the guards began their assault upon the guardians. Bullets to blades, the party survived on high potions and their enraged overdrives to make it to their summoner. Only a few feet away, only the grand priest, a few heavily armed guards, the hooded followers and Seymour and his bride remained. The thunder of footsteps could be heard behind; more guards. Breathing heavily, they were willing to take on the maestor himself, had he not taken Yuna in his grasp.  
  
The muzzle of a gun was placed in the hollow of Yuna's neck by a Yevon guard. The staff she had been hiding fell… the sound of it hitting the ground seemed to echo forever in time. Seymour's eyes widened in glee.  
  
"Put down your weapons or… she dies," He commanded in such a soft voice for such a creature. Tidus's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth. No! Yuna! Lulu was the first to lay down her Moogle, followed by Kimahri and then Wakka. Auron hesitated… if Yuna died… He took his most prized possession and lay it flat against the cold ground. He took Tidus's blade by the grip, removing it from the boy's clenched hand, laying it to rest by his own. Seymour smirked, and nodded to the guard. The guard let loose a powerful blow to Yuna's cheek, and the young summoner slumped forwards, sinking to the ground beside Seymour's feet. "…Kill them," Came the maestor's order.  
  
"No!" Screamed Tidus. The guards aimed their weapons to the party's chests. Gunfire splattered and bounced against the walls around them. Tidus flinched backwards into Auron, and Auron into Kimahri. But there were no wounds…  
  
It was the guards whom lay lifeless and bloody on the cold stone ground.  
  
Seymour twirled around, his robes swirling with him. He found the barrels of many guns aimed at his head. The green-hooded followers of Yevon held powerful Machina weapons whose blasts had just decimated his guards. "Insolence!" He cried, but was silenced by a quick burst of ammunition as it slammed into the maestor's shoulder. He fell.  
  
The hooded man quickly fled, one retrieving the fallen Yuna. They scrambled down the steep stairs, motioning for the others to follow. Auron stared in disbelief at the traitors. Regardless, he followed, grabbing his blade. "Quickly! They will come for us soon!" commanded a gruff voice from inside the black of a hood. They fled to the city below.  
  
"We need to get to the trials!" Panted Auron, glancing from side to side as they descended the tall building on foot. The taller hooded man shook his head in the darkness.  
  
"No. Not yet, there will be too many to fight. We wait until tomorrow. We have shelter, come."  
  
Sticking to the shadows, the group huddled in the alleyways as flocks of Yevon guards entered the streets. This did not look good.  
  
"Come inside here, quickly," motioned a hooded man, opening a hidden door imbedded in an alleyway wall. They descended into darkness. The group was tightly packed against the damp walls beside them. Small electrical lights shown the way into a small chamber. Miscellaneous machina was spread everywhere while some hammocks adorned the dusty loft above. A single cot lined a decaying wall. Steel and other protective barriers reinforced ancient wooden wall studs. Dim lights gave the room a dark undertone.  
  
A man lay the unconscious Yuna gently upon the lone cot. He pulled of his hood, revealing the spiraled eyes of an Al Bhed. "We will be safe here until nightfall. Then, we will secure the way to the trials," he concluded. The man was handsome, his eyes half covered by unruly blond strands of thin hair. He smiled. "I am Lantyn of the Sect of Shadow, stationed in Bevelle. We are of the Al Bhed underground. Thank the gods we were able to infiltrate the wedding in time…"  
  
Auron shook his head wearily. "We are in your debt. Kimahri, can you heal Yuna?" The Rhonso nodded his massive head, and knelt beside her cot. The other hooded figures began to remove their cloaks, revealing the faces of those like Rikku... Auron jammed his eye shut behind his glasses. No. Now was not the time…  
  
"Please, rest here and heal before your trip to the trials at nightfall." Lantyn turned away, disappearing into a darkened corridor. Auron let his blade lean it's weight against the damp wall, and watched the party sit. He turned away, knowing Yuna was safe, at least for now. The trials would be tricky to complete without gaining notice…  
  
He wandered throughout the darkened corridor to his left, seeking solitude. Sighing, he leaned heavily upon a dimly lit wall, only to realize it was a door. Barely catching his balance, he stumbled into another room. It was apparently an ancient living room, a set of small cushioned chairs faced an old-fashioned fireplace. Contrasting the other light sources, a small fire burned and crackled in the hearth.  
  
Lantyn was speaking quietly to a smaller hooded figure. They both turned, the robed one's face hidden. Lantyn only smiled warmly, brushing by the startled guardian as he left the hidden room. He stood alone, facing the stranger.  
  
He only nodded his thanks again to the small group's help in rescuing Yuna. He turned to leave when a hand caught his shoulder. Pausing, he turned, the hand forcing the swordsman to face the stranger. A gloved hand reached up to his face. Auron drew back, grasping the arm coldly. The other gloved hand of the stranger reached up to the hood and pealed back it's weight from the head. Auron felt his heart pound and his head lighten drastically. Without realizing it, he sank into one of the chairs, gripping the arm weakly.  
  
Rikku's eyes were uncharacteristically calm as she knelt before him, much like she had done at Macalania. Her hand grasped his neck and she pulled herself into his shocked frame, embracing him in silence. Her breath was calm and even against his ear. He did not respond, his brain attempting to conceive this shock.  
  
"You…" He attempted, but all train of thought was slowed. She was here. She was enwrapping him. Her scent, her breaths, her feel, it was all there. Auron felt like he was falling as he dragged air into his lungs. Embarrassed, he felt the sting of a long forgotten tear in his eye. His lips turned downward against his will as he sucked in uneven breaths.  
  
She gently held his head to her shoulder, mimicking what he had done for her in the past. His glasses slid up his nose, pressing into the soft fabric of the robe. Drawing away, she looked him in his eye and gave a soft smile. She kissed his cheek gently as she stood. "Stay. I have to talk with Lantyn, I'll be back soon." She left him there, paralyzed with emotions he was not used to feeling. Joy perhaps? Regardless, his legs would not work, nor his fevered mind. He stared into the crackling fire, his mind pondering the possibility that he had in fact regained the impossible. Not just Rikku… but a long dormant emotion in his heart. He waited in silence for her to return to him.  
  
  
  
*** eeee!!! Happy now? More coming. ^_^  
  
-spazkit 


	12. Simple Truths

Warning: author low on batteries. Please insert powerful alkaline feedback into back port. …. Thank you. Returning you to novel in five seconds…  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 Simple Truths  
  
  
  
Shadows played strange scenes across Auron's dark-clothed chest. He sat rigidly, his spine straight against the hard wooden chair as his gaze remaining unfocused to the fire. It simply made no sense. So many changes in such an unchanging world were simply unheard of. Rikku should have died. For a number of reasons… first, he never received that which he craved most. He never had peace of heart, mind nor body. He always… lost. Everything. Never before had something so precious returned to him.  
  
She should have died… the wounds were too severe. She fell hundreds of feet. Auron should never have seen her eyes again… and yet, there they had been not a moment before, peering calmly into his own. And never, in his entire existence, had he been so grateful to be wrong.  
  
He almost didn't hear her approach.  
  
Her now ungloved hand touched in shoulder, squeezing gently. He took in a gentle breath, gaze inward. She came around to his front, her backside to the fire. He stared for the first time. Not little side looks, not shooting glances from afar. He decided to take her form in now, if ever they were separated again. Her eyes held his as if he were chained to the spot, the jade and dark merging and swirling. Emotion… misted, but there. She reached out a small hand. With little hesitation, he reached for it, his gloved hand engulfing hers. She pulled the worn man to his feet, drawing an exhausted and involuntary groan from his body. He followed in her light footsteps as she opened a darkened door to their right. Another fire burned here, lighting a small room that housed a larger padded hammock.  
  
No words were exchanged, but she led him slowly to that hammock, easing him to its side. Auron hesitated, but leaned into the soft fabric, his weighted frame sinking into a soft cloud of comfort. He moaned softly as his body relaxed, enwrapped inside a tangible feeling of warmth. Rikku smiled, and turned to leave when his hand caught her bare arm. He gasped at it's cold, her skin chilled to the bone core. She hesitated as he pulled her to the edge of what was certainly heaven. He looked up at her, removing his glasses and sliding off his collar. Never did their eyes break their lock.  
  
The word was mere air as it brushed by his exposed lips. "…Stay."  
  
Such a touching scene befell Rikku. She looked down upon the guardian, his hair slightly tossed, dark circles running beneath his eyes, his body sinking into a cocoon of blankets and comfort. And yet, his strength radiated from his body. Rikku remembered the time, not long ago, when she would have wanted nothing more than to leave the swordsman in her dust. Once he had only been the cruel guardian who left her to be electrocuted at the Thunder Plains. But something had changed in this man now… and here he was, the cold and emotionless Auron asking her to stay beside him. And Rikku wanted nothing more than to fall into his embrace forever.  
  
She took his glasses and collar, setting them on the frigid ground. She bent over the man, slowly removing the heavy buckles securing his glove. Discarding the leather to the floor, she sank softly into his awaiting embrace, the hammock swaying slightly at the change in balance. He groaned as her weight settled on his, her hands gripping the soft leather across his chest. His arms wrapped over her shoulders, her head buried somewhere beneath. She listened to the calm rhythm of his hear. Only twenty-four hours had past since they had been in this very same position… but everything had changed. At least to her. She thought he had fallen asleep from his slow breathing when he suddenly spoke.  
  
"I… I should tell you something. Something I didn't have time to-"  
  
"Shhh…" She hushed, tilting her head upwards and placing a tiny finger across his lips. "I know."  
  
Auron shook his head. She did not know. She could not know. And by the gods he was not going to loose her again without saying-  
  
"I love you as well." Auron's eye raced to hers, his emotion guarded, but on his face. She had said this once… and again? His train of thought diverted… something was nagging in his subconscious. Something was off balance, something was not right. He ran his rough hand through her hair, and he could feel his fingers causing shivers to run through her body. He trailed his hand to her shoulder and neck, feeling the slight curvature where tendons and muscle lay beneath her soft skin. His hand trailed beneath her orange top, causing Rikku to gasp in surprise. Continuing its journey, his callused fingers crept farther, his arm wrapping around her side. As his hand neared the end of it's plight, he gently massaged her lower ribcage. She moaned softly, nuzzling her head beneath his chin.  
  
"You were injured here," he said lowly, his deep voice reverberating through his neck to Rikku's nose. She nodded slowly against his warm skin. "Doesn't it hurt?" He inquired, his words steady despite the growing unease in his barricaded heart. Seemingly mesmerized by his hand as it moved in lazy circles on her back, Rikku nodded absently again. "I don't see how you could have survived the fall. You must have hit the water so hard…"  
  
Rikku's eyes snapped open, the hypnotic affect of Auron's voice subdued by his words. She remembered the fall. Of course she did. The impact was more painful than anything she had ever experienced in her entire life. The truth was a searing knife in her mind, cutting away her stability. The truth was a dagger, slicing away her future. The truth was not fair. She felt a tear drip down her cheek, sliding down to hollow of Auron's neck.  
  
Auron felt her change position, squirming against his torso, causing the guardian to inhale slightly. No, he had to stay focused. His hand stayed still as he asked the question that burned in his mind. How could she have come back to him? What had happened? "How did you survive?" That guttural question, thick and deep, was exactly what Rikku wanted to avoid. She jammed her eyes closed, trying to shut the world away. It would do her no good. The truth would always remain.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
Fire to ashes. Cold to darkness. Time to eternity and time itself stopped. The steady cadence of Auron's heartbeat thumped awkwardly and out of line. No.  
  
  
  
They did not speak. Perhaps it was the worst thing Auron could have done, to withhold his comforting voice and his warm breath. But never could he have expected this. Never would he want someone so dear to feel his pain.  
  
Softly, he heard but mostly felt her hushed sobs against his neck. She knew now. She knew the yearning, the absolute agony of a soul in torment. She too was severed, body and soul. Dear Gods, no. Why? Why was she tormenting herself? Why did she not go to the farplane?  
  
"Yuna… She needs me."  
  
Her soft voice pierced his thoughts, drawing him away from his own grief.  
  
"And… and I didn't want to leave you, Auron." She whispered, her voice soft and so much more mature than that of the young girl he'd met at the moonflow. There was a barrier around Auron's heart, placed there long ago from painful times and betrayal of trust. For the first time in a dozen years, it dropped completely, allowing the guardian full expression. A tear made it's way across his face, getting caught in his stubble. He suddenly slid his rough hand over her back, and tilted her head to his own. Rocking the hammock, he turned to his side and took the Al Bhed's lips in his own, his hands running down her back, tracing the contours of her muscles. He felt her surprise, then she tipped her head, her hands grasping his sides. He kissed her hungrily, as if take her whole. Every sensation, every breath, the feel of her tongue and the taste of her mouth, it was all something so very precious. Never would he loose her again, never.  
  
  
  
*** :D  
  
-Spazkit 


	13. Trials and Error

Feedback is nice. Feedback gives you more chappies. ^_^ Awakeness is required on my part though.. egad. O_o veryvery long chapter. Translation of Al Bhed at the bottom.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 Trials and Error  
  
  
  
Lantyn strode through the dampened hallways of the hidden basement with his nose buried in several wrinkled papers. He had managed contact to the airship, and to Cid. The leader had been overjoyed at the news of his daughter's safe arrival with the team… Lantyn sighed, brushing his blond bangs from his swirling eyes. He had not told anyone what he knew. He knew she was unsent, but Lantyn felt it was her decision to stay, and her choice to tell. Cu ed ec.  
  
The Al Bhed warrior entered the old reading room, but Rikku was no where to be found. Odd. Searching further, Lantyn journeyed into the back rooms, only to find the girl fast asleep inside a hammock, beside the older guardian, Auron. The swordsman glanced up at the Al Bhed's presence. "We leave within the hour… your summoner is awake and ready. Perhaps… I shall give them a small tour first," whispered the blond-headed man. Auron smiled to Lantyn.  
  
As the door shut softly, the swordsman returned his gaze to the sleeping girl beside him. She had been truly exhausted. Auron had felt her kiss grow weaker until he was doing most of the work. Detaching, he had found her asleep, small hands grasping his waist. Never before had he had such a sense of… completion. He felt like he had found something he'd lost long ago. Rikku muttered something in her sleep, her hair bobbing slightly.  
  
Auron would have given anything to stay like this, forever and beyond. But his mind harassed him constantly about the pilgrimage, making all else difficult to dwell on. This was the first time in his life something besides the pilgrimage seemed important during his travels. It was strange. He wanted to stay with Rikku, yet he felt his thoughts drifting back to Zanarkand and what needed to be done.  
  
He gently grasped Rikku's bare arm, and whispered gently into her ear, his lips brushing over it with a feather light touch. She moaned, burying her face into his neck, trying to evade the words and retreat back to sweet slumber. He trailed his hand down her arm, taking her tiny hand into his, and brought it back to his chest. He placed it above his heart, the rhythm thudding gently beneath. Rikku opened her eyes, lashes fluttering against his warm neck. She spread her fingers in his, and looked into his eye. He gently touched her, forehead to forehead, his soft silver hair falling in front of their eyes.  
  
"We must go," He murmured, his breath swirling with hers. "I do not want to… but we must."  
  
Rikku nuzzled his face, gripping his sides tightly. His scent was all over, acting as constant reminder whom she was beside, his body was warm and comforting and Tysh ed she did not particularly want to move.  
  
Auron was the first to untangle their legs, and gently he swung them over the side, so the whole hammock would not tip over. He gripped her with one hand, and pulled her prone form beside his. She yawned and stretched, accidentally stabbing Auron in the eye.  
  
"Whoops! I'm sorry!" she cried, retracting her arms. She winced as he blinked rapidly, then an uncharacteristic smile befell his face. Uh oh. This was scary.  
  
In a single graceful swoop, he grasped her waist and lifted her tiny frame into his arms. She held her breath as he lowered his head, making his stubble tickle the crook of her neck and shoulder. She gave a soft shriek.  
  
"Hee-eey!" she burbled, wiggling and trying not to laugh, his face assaulting her sensitive skin. It was so surreal, their smiles and touches in the firelight, as if all was well and time was theirs forever. Such bliss. Rikku smiled inwardly. Death had claimed her, and out of the ashes she was flirting with the person she loved. It wasn't so bad.  
  
The torture and tickles of Auron's face brought her back to reality. Well, fine then. Fight fire with fire. Hmmm. A sly idea popped into her head and she grinned evilly. She retaliated by looping her arms around his own neck, nimble hands massaging the hair behind his ears. He groaned, his body freezing at the touch.  
  
"Mnn," He rasped into her shoulder, his grip turned rigid at the sensations racing through his nerves. "Not fair…"  
  
She grinned, twirling her fingers through his soft, dark hair. "You started it."  
  
**************  
  
Auron entered the main chamber once again clad in glasses and neck cloak. In the center of the room, Rikku surrounded by the others. Yuna was embracing her, while Wakka fired off questions.  
  
"What happened? You have not told us that part yet. You were hurt, ya?" She nodded.  
  
"I fell really far, then into the water. I dunno, I just… floated. For along time. Then I saw the shore and dragged myself to Lantyn here, who was kind enough to heal me, right?"  
  
Lantyn held Rikku's gaze for a long moment, then nodded, hair befalling his face. Auron nodded, mostly to himself. Lantyn was a good man.  
  
"Come. The others have taken care of your entry. They may be fighting upon arrival, but it all goes well, you will be safe once inside the trials," stated the older Al Bhed, his voice commanding. The others nodded. It was time to go.  
  
After exiting the damp hiding place beneath the ground, the troop moved silently to the temple in Bevelle. Auron strode swiftly to Lantyn's side. "How have you secured our entrance?" he questioned softly. Lantyn's eyes warily searched over the darkened streets as they passed a group of people milling about a café.  
  
"We have infiltrated the guard. It's how we rescued Yuna," responded the Al Bhed, his face tensed. "We have many factions within Yevon. We do not wish to start a war or anything of that nature… but it is nice to know when they are going to attack us."  
  
Wakka snorted softly. "Ya right, Yevon attacking Al Bhed. Like dat was gonna happen."  
  
Auron turned sharply. "Do you not remember Rikku's home?" Wakka's eyes fell downward.  
  
Lantyn dismissed them with a brief wave of his gloved hand. "Now is not the time. Our priority is your safety, so please, let us argue elsewhere, where you will not draw attention." Auron nodded in agreement.  
  
The group managed to make it to the temple door unscathed, and Lantyn grasped the door, opening the entrance. All passed through, but Rikku went last. The two Al Bhed gazed at each other.  
  
"Dryhg oui cu silr. E ufa oui ajanodrehk…" She whispered. Lantyn smiled, his eyes crinkling. She embraced him, clinging to his midsection. He gently held her to him, but his eyes befell several men glancing in his direction.  
  
"Ehceta, rinno." He whispered, and hastily pulled the heavy wooden door shut behind them.  
  
Thus, they entered the trials.  
  
*****************************  
  
"I swear to the gods, that was /theeee/ most complicated contraption I have ever seen," Moaned Rikku to herself, nauseated by all the movement and lights.  
  
Lantyn and the others stood guard outside the trials, awaiting the safe return of the summoner and her guardians. Thus far, they had spent THREE HOURS in the damn cloister. Good gods. Rikku was fairly sure she hated this place.  
  
And here they were, awaiting Yuna's return from the fayth. Rikku sat beside Tidus on the cold floor, twiddling her thumbs. Tidus cracked up, as they competed for who could twiddle faster. Lulu snapped at them, and they both fell silent, huge grins on their faces. Auron shook his head, amused grin hidden by his ever-present cloak.  
  
Kimahri was in his typical position, awaiting Yuna's trembling body. He stood silently before the door, his massive paws crossing his chest. His ears suddenly perked up, head tilted upwards. Auron glanced upwards, following the Rhonso's lead. "What is it?" Asked the swordsman.  
  
"Kimahri not sure," grumbled the cat-being, staring upwards. "I hear large noises above." Auron turned to the group, but only Rikku's face had changed. Her expression was that of horror.  
  
Before a word could be spoken, several armed Yevon guards disturbed the sanctity of the cloister, weapons aimed at the guardians. Auron's hand fled to his blade, but a bullet was hurled in his direction, smashing into his shoulder and knocking the sword from his grasp. An agonizing pain ripped through his shoulder. He fell, knees weakened by such blinding pain. Kimahri wrapped his paws under Auron's arms, slowing his decent.  
  
A single guard spoke. "Drop your weapons, or die, traitors."  
  
Rikku screamed, prepared to fight, but she knew they were lost. No! Not this! Yunie! She and Tidus stood, but had no choice but to drop their blades. The guards lined the room. One dragged a body behind, hurling it across the room to the guardians. "Noooooo! Howled Rikku, as she raced to the fallen Lantyn's side.  
  
The man's breaths were short and sporadic, his chest heaving. Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth, a dark pool spreading around his body. His torso was a mass of blood and gore. His eyes, jade and spiraling forever, gazed weakly to Rikku. A trembling hand touched her face. "They… there were to many…, " He gasped, coughing. "We were… ambushed…"  
  
His head fell back into Rikku's arms, his mop of blond hair sticky with the fleeting red fluid emerging from his head. "Nonnoooo, you were wonderful, you'll be fine, it's ok," Rambled Rikku, clutching her dying friend. His back arched, his chest heaving. No!  
  
Rikku turned to the guards. "You must help him!" she cried, tears running down her face. Silence was her response. She felt his grip weakly take her arm.  
  
Auron dragged himself to his feet, with the help of Kimahri. "He's worth more to you alive. He is a traitor, does he not deserve a trial?" questioned the guardian, his voice wavering slightly through his injury. "Or are we all to die like this?" He snorted. "All that is merciful, oh yes, this truly is Yevon at its core." Auron walked defiantly to Rikku, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, ignoring the guns aimed at his body. He dropped to Rikku's side. Up close, Auron knew now that there was no hope. He joined Rikku's embrace, placing a gloved hand to the bloody man's shoulder. "Thank you," Auron whispered, truly awed by this man's great strength. Lantyn gave a weak smile before his gripped tightened, back arching again. He tore his gaze from Auron to Rikku.  
  
"…Vunkeja sa, so vneaht..." Lantyn's eyes dimmed, and his form grew limp in the bawling Rikku's arms. Her head dropped, and she clutched the body of her friend. Auron's gaze drew upward to the guards. He himself could fight, but he worried that if they engaged the guards, and Yuna reemerged, a stray bullet would kill her.  
  
And so, they waited. Bleeding and enraged, the room was split in two as they awaited Yuna's return. Apparently the guards were instructed not to enter the chamber of the faith. How ironic, considering the blood that had been spilt on the cloister's floor.  
  
Auron struggled to remain focused and aware. His shoulder blade was seemingly on fire, blood soaking into his scarlet coat. His blade was on the floor with the others, so useless against the weapons of the guards. It was not meant to be this way. Lulu approached his side, brushing by his good shoulder. "Perhaps I could use a fire spell?" she murmured. Auron shook his head. There were too many, and he had the feeling there were more above.  
  
Their wait was soon over as the trembling Yuna emerged, falling again to Kimahri's arms. She looked up from his fur to see the blood and gore. She gasped, horrified. Tidus's eyes were full of remorse as the teenager approached her side.  
  
"Let's go," grumbled the guards, and they were herded off. Rikku turned behind as they were led away, her tearing eyes locked on the still form of her bloody friend.  
  
  
  
*** that was really long. X_x took me a really long time. 3 hrs! ee! Anywho, here are the translations:  
  
"Dryhg oui cu silr. E ufa oui ajanodrehk…"  
  
"Thank you so much. I owe you everything…"  
  
"Ehceta, rinno."  
  
"Inside, hurry."  
  
"…Vunkeja sa, so vneaht..."  
  
"…Forgive me, my friend…"  
  
*gets all misty-eyed* I liked Lantyn too… 


	14. Caged Memories

-_- Guh. Life so incredibly… guh. Feedback nice. More story before I go pass out. I know it's a lot of Tidus's memories but I need to include it for later parts. And I think it's just cute.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 Caged Memories  
  
  
  
Drip….. Drip…. Drip….  
  
  
  
Tidus sighed, thoroughly annoyed by the splatter of water smacking against the top of their cage. He sat, leaning against the ancient and rusted bars that contained the "traitors". Pfft. Whatever. Yevon was corrupted, even Tidus could see this, regardless if he had grown up in Spira or not. The disturbing trial with the dead maestors had just proven that. He could not stop thinking about the look on Yuna's face as her whole world dissolved, showing the truth of the situation. So lost… Everything she had believed in… a lie? Oh boy. Tidus winced against the cold, the open chamber that housed the caged chilled. Shadows fell across his face, an eerie darkness seeming to surround them, entrapping them. He stretched his arms around the back of his head, yawning. His muscles were cramped and he massaged his legs gingerly to pass the time. They had been in the damn cage for hours, and this was starting to get old.  
  
Next to Tidus, Rikku cradled Auron in a tight embrace. His head rested in her arms, her long legs supporting his back. Auron had been subject to a Yevon gun, and the tremendous force of the bullet had injured, perhaps shattered his shoulder blade. This had been confirmed when a guard shoved Auron roughly from behind, attempting to get the man to move faster. Auron had gasped in agony, and fell again to his knees. Kimahri, ever the guardian, helped Auron up, but the swordsman had leaned heavily upon the blue furry shoulder all the way to the damp and cold chamber that housed them now. Tidus winced just thinking about how much pain his mentor was in. Rikku had been infuriated when the guards had taken all their items, including the healing potions. Never before had he heard so many curses thrown at one person in such short time.  
  
Rikku sniffled, chilled. She grasped Auron tightly to her frame, as if to shield the wounded man from his suffering. And, to make good use of his body warmth. Her damp bangs fell across her face and gently brushed across Auron's closed eyes. Auron had long since fallen unconscious, his prone form leaning into Rikku. His breaths were even, but shallow. She held him close, her free hand touching his face, the stubble rough against her fingers. Tidus was sitting just behind his guardian's head and next to Rikku, in a valiant attempt to shield his friends from the cold breeze and disconcerting shadows that filtered through the chamber.  
  
Rikku was terrified, or in her mind, "wigging out". Auron had not awoken, and she was afraid that his wound was getting infected, or poisoned, or, or something just bad was going to happen and she wouldn't be able to help. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, and massaged his damp forehead. She was willing to do anything to ease his pain… but she felt completely and totally helpless. Tysh ed! She clutched the thick fabric of his scarlet coat tightly. Auron murmured softly, turning onto his uninjured side, his thick and weighted body sinking further into Rikku's small frame. His face unknowingly brushed against Rikku's chest, and she blushed at his touch. But she didn't want to move while he was at least comfortable. So she simply moved her arms downward slightly, his face pressing into the top of her stomach. There, that was less awkward. Hey, Tidus might get ideas, you know.  
  
"When do you think they'll let us outta here?" Tidus's voice suddenly pierced the silence, causing Rikku to start. His voice echoed in the cage, then bounced out into the big... pit… thing that they were suspended in and was lost. She shook her head, her hair bouncing against the rusted cage bars. She shivered, bowing and placing her forehead in the warm crook of Auron's neck, careful to avoid his throbbing shoulder. Please be ok… she prayed, silently disturbed by the rapid pulse she felt against the skin of her brow.  
  
Auron groaned. In the back of his fevered mind, he was aware that something was wrong. Very wrong. He simply could not bring himself to clear away the fog that clouded his thoughts and see what it was. Instead he dreamt. He dreamt of nothing, he dreamt of Braska and Jecht, their voices and faces blurred and unfocused in his mind. He was on the brink of something entirely uncomfortable… pain perhaps? A strong, low voice echoed in the darkness. It was his voice, telling him to rise to the waking world and take charge of the situation. He needed to, Auron knew that, but every time he crawled towards consciousness, he was faced with a wall of burning pain, heated flames licking at his mind. Wincing, he backed away into the darkness, putting off the inevitable. At least for a little while.  
  
*******************  
  
Several hours later, Tidus was getting sick of the whole damn situation, his infuriation with Yevon peaking. Auron was injured, and now he had a burning fever that they could do nothing about, which frustrated the teenager to no end. Rikku had finally fallen asleep, her head resting against Tidus's upper arm. Even in sleep, she clutched Auron to her, her legs spread and his back pressed into her chest as her arms snaked around his stomach. His flushed face was buried in her bare neck, the back of his head against her delicate shoulder. Wisps of Auron's silver hair sneaked through Tidus's woven red armor, touching his skin. Well, it was warmer than before, at least for him.  
  
Auron was looking pretty bad, however, and Tidus was getting quite worried. The older man's brow was beaded with sweat, his face pale, sharply contrasting his neck cloak. Tidus remembered the last time he had seen the man ill…  
  
Tidus had only been what, maybe ten years old? He had been participating in the junior blitzball tournament in the early morning, he remembered the sunlight filtering through the sparkling water of the arena. He had returned home after being dropped off by a friend a little late, expecting Auron to scold him. Upon entering the house, he was surprised to see no sign of his impromptu guardian. Somewhat worried, he'd boldly journeyed into his father's old bedroom, something he did rarely, regardless if his old man was gone or not. Upon the large bed, he found Auron, enwrapped within the white sheets. Even then, Tidus found this odd, for the man never slept past dawn, it seemed.  
  
Hauling his young body onto the bed, Tidus had found Auron on his stomach, bare back partially covered by the thin sheet. His was face pressed into the pillows, eyes hidden while an arm was tossed over his head. Not knowing what to do, Tidus poked a small finger into the older man's muscled side, but received no response. Tidus made a face, Auron's side was all gross and sweaty. And hot. Was he sick?  
  
Tidus crawled over to the man's side, two small hands on Auron's back, and started to shake the body. A small muffled grunt emerged from the pillows. Ok, progress. Auron's large hand rose a few inches, swatting away the annoyance. Tidus tried again, his small form not doing much damage. In a groan of protest, Auron lifted his head, eye half open. Tidus stared into the russet eye, suddenly uncomfortable.  
  
"Aren't you going to your tournament today?" rasped Auron, his low voice raw, his shoulder muscles bunching as he turned to look behind him, at the boy.  
  
"Um…" Tidus glanced around. "I just got back."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tidus swallowed. "It's noon, I already played today." Auron stared at the boy in disbelief. The man struggled to turn himself around, the sheets twisting along with him. As he sat up, the world seemed to explode into bright light and he was overcome with dizziness. He seemed to be unaware that he had fallen to the pillows until he realized he was once more parallel to the ceiling. "I think you're sick," muttered Tidus in his high- pitched voice, stating the obvious.  
  
In the cage, Tidus smirked at the memory. Auron spent that day being fairly miserable as he remembered, obviously not used to his body having an illness. Tidus recalled that as being the only time he had even seen the man sick or injured, well, before the pilgrimage. And Auron had not had a piece of metal forced through his body. Tidus shuddered against the cage's cold bars, his back grating against the rust. They needed to get out of here. Tidus wondered about Yuna… if she was all right.  
  
Beside him, Auron groaned, his face rubbing against Rikku's warm throat. Wincing, he opened his heavy eyelid to a dirty metal floor, streaked with parallel shadow and faint light. "…Auron?" whispered Tidus from seemingly far away. Auron's world blurred and smeared as he barely managed to turn his head, turning away from the comfort of Rikku's neck and to the voice. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Mmm," wheezed the swordsman, closing his eyes from the intense pain his nerves reported to his brain. "W'happened?" he slurred, unaware of his unarticulated words. "Where are we?"  
  
Tidus sighed. "Prisoners of Yevon. In a big, ugly, freezing cold cage," He complained softly. His blond hair dipped forward as he met Auron's gaze. "You going to be ok?" Auron grunted in response, returning to the safety of Rikku's throat. He felt her small arms grip his stomach tightly.  
  
"Was anyone else injured?" Auron asked, forcing his quaking voice to even out. Tidus shook his head, strands of blond floating in front of his blue eyes. Auron winced, he could feel his shoulder throbbing, the metal probably still imbedded in his muscle. The swordsman sighed, at least he had been the only one to be hit with one of the damn things.  
  
He cuddled his face into Rikku's skin, thankful that the girl was alright. She moaned softly, arms tightening around his midsection. How long had they been there? How long had he been unconscious? Where was Yuna? Was she safe?  
  
Questions tore across the swordsman's fevered mind, and at first he thought he only imagined Kinoc's voice.  
  
"Come on, your punishment has been decided," voiced the pudgy man slowly from behind them, his voice bouncing through the decaying metal bars. Auron groaned, forcing his body to move. Rikku jumped, startled by her heavy blanket's sudden movement. She stood quickly, she and Tidus helping Auron shakily get to his feet.  
  
"You mean our execution," Hissed Auron, fighting back his nerves as they screamed, his scapula sliding beneath his skin. Rikku grasped his good arm tightly, helping support his swaying weight.  
  
"Oh course not, Auron. Who would kill his old friend?" Kinoc replied evenly.  
  
Auron struggled out of the cage onto the awaiting platform, assisted by the younger guardians. His pained eye trained itself on Kinoc as they passed, walking to what could very possibly be their deaths.  
  
"… You would."  
  
  
  
  
  
***mrrr. Stupid? I dunno. Kinda stressed, does it show in my writing?  
  
-Spazkit 


	15. Maze of Sorrows

Mmmm Xtreame Doritos Queso Grande... yummy... like feedback... o_o *drools*  
  
Ok. I need sleep after this, my brain is acting funny.  
  
Chapter 15 Maze of Sorrow  
  
It was cold here.  
  
Yuna's heavy boots carried her through the dark and eerie passages of the maze. The damp air was thick enough to be sliced with a blade, it's mass seeming to consume the young summoner. She shuddered, grasping her chilled shoulders. She wanted so badly to pray for her friend's safety, but something inside her was revolting. Something refused to pray to Yevon, something inside her cried out in defiance.  
  
She glanced warily at the decaying walls of stone. She didn't like to be alone. She truly loved being surrounded by her guardians, her closest friends. Even Kimahri was gone now, and she felt a part of her was missing as well. She felt so very alone within a terrible nightmare.  
  
"Yunie!" cried out a shrill voice in the darkness. Could it be?  
  
"I'm here!" She called, her voice resounding against the crumbling walls. The summoner heard the sound of feet running towards her. Rikku!  
  
The Al Bhed's hair bounced behind her as she raced towards her cousin. She embraced Yuna, grasping her arms tightly. "Yunie! Thank the gods you're ok!" Rikku squeaked, her voice shrill. She pulled back, her swirling eyes almost tearing. "Please, come quick! You have to heal Auron!" Yuna blinked. Auron?  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked Rikku. The Al Bhed justdragged her along as they stumbled over rotting bones. Rikku made a face as the pale cartilage snapped beneath her boots.  
  
Rikku pulled her cousin through the maze, left and right again and again until finally they came upon a large chamber faintly lit by firelight. Rikku let go of the summoner, leaping to a red heap sprawled on the cold floor. A grunt emerged from the pile as Rikku gently grasped the scarlet coat above the mass. She huddled closely, arms enwrapping the shivering form that was Auron. She grasped his head, cradling it in her lap. His face was paper white, silver hair dipping in front of his closed eyes. His scar seemed to jump from his face, the dark pink line contrasting his dampened skin. Rikku whimpered, grasping his dark shirt tightly. Yuna knelt before the guardian, a soft hand touching his clammy face. Rikku felt a twinge of something, but dismissed it quickly. Yuna had a right to care about her guardians.  
  
Yuna spread her arms wide as soft light flowed from her fingers, elegant streams of illuminated magic. The light seemed to dance around Auron's still form, then flowing into and through his coat, causing strange shadows to play on his chiseled features. All light seeped into his body, and he gave a soft groan, head falling to one side in Rikku's arms.  
  
"Stay with him while I get the others," She whispered to Rikku, smiling. Rikku nodded her head rapidly, and snuggled her face into Auron's rough but now-colored cheek. Wake up! She thought to herself, as if her mere thoughts could urge his russet eye open. He moaned softly, eyes still closed. Without opening them, he turned towards her, a gloved hand reaching up to her hair. Rikku sighed happily, feeling the soft touch of his hand on her face. Auron would be all right.  
  
When Yuna returned to the large chamber, she was followed closely by Kimahri, and Lulu. Upon entrance, the young summoner was relieved to find the tall swordsman standing upright and ready, glasses on and blade balanced on his newly healed shoulder. He nodded solemnly to Yuna, as Rikku bounced happily behind his cloak.  
  
"Come. Let's go," rumbled Auron, and the party began to search for a way out.  
  
They wandered for a little under an hour until only one hallway remained. It had to be the way out, it simply had to be! Rikku shuddered in the damp air, clutching her shoulders tightly. It was dark and gloomy here. She wanted to go home... She sighed. She could never go home again, because home was gone. Rikku didn't realize that they were at the end of the dank hallway until she heard a voice pierce the silence.  
  
"L-lady Yuna!' Cried the stunned man before them. It was the summoner Isaaru. "They told me to dispatch of the traitors... never would I have expected it to be you..." The robed man shook his head, his hair bobbing back and forth. "I must do as Yevon demands. Forgive me, summoner."  
  
This was Yuna's battle, and everyone in the party knew it. Rikku shuddered and fell back allowing her cousin to summon her powerful aeons. She felt a pair of large hands take her shoulders, and she was pulled into a warm embrace, two strong arms enwrapping themselves around her shivering shoulders. She felt her back sink into his chest, falling further into his embrace. She felt Auron sigh deeply, his lungs expanding against Rikku's frame. Beside them, Lulu quirked an eyebrow at the two, embracing openly. Rikku wondered what Auron would think. Apparently he didn't give it much thought, his arms tightening around her. Lulu only smirked, then returned her flashing gaze to the battle of the aeons.  
  
Rikku flinched as Yuna's Ifrit took a mighty blow to it's side. Poor Yunie! Auron bent his head, a few defiant strands of gray hair coming into Rikku's view. His rough cheek brushed her face. "She will be fine," He murmured, his nose pressing into hers. Rikku melted, almost giddy. Even now, his touch felt so wonderful.  
  
Isaaru was defeated soundly. He stumbled backwards, fighting back Yuna's tentative steps towards the fallen summoner. Yuna sighed sadly, walking away. Behind her, Auron loomed over the fallen Isaaru, his voice grim. "Your pilgrimage ends here," he spoke softly, then followed the others out of the dismal maze and into the light.  
  
***short, but they get out of the maze. Yay Seymour fight next! Lots of cuteness, promise! :D  
  
-very tired Spazkit 


	16. Symphony of Rain

Yeee. Feedback is my friend. Yep. I'm hungry. O_o  
  
Chapter 16 Symphony of Rain  
  
They stood in a row, a line of sentinels, facing the man whom had attempted to damn them to their deaths. Faces grim, they stood beside their brave Rhonso, for a guardian is for the summoner, but also each other.  
  
Before them lay the gasping Seymour, a child of ill treatment, but a monster willing to sacrifice all for his own twisted desires. Auron was not regretful to see him sent, Yuna's graceful form swooping high and low, her staff soothing the dead. Seymour gave one last enraged glance to the party before his will evaporated and his soul left this world. Beside him, Rikku sniffed, turning her back to the fading pyreflies and walking away. Auron was ready to follow when his sensitive hearing picked up a kind of wailing below... a siren?  
  
"We need to leave this place, now," he said, his low voice rumbling. He began to jog towards the exit, expecting the others to have the brains to follow. The party ran, hearts beating fast as the siren grew louder. They were being hunted. Nerves on end, Auron led the troop, weaving in and out of brightly color corridors. Down stairs and through hallways, they managed to reach the outside world unscathed.  
  
Still they fled, fearing Yevon's wraith. Rikku puffed, boots heavy on her weary feet. Above them, the sky grumbled, faint flashes of light brightening the sky. Oh wonderful, Rikku hissed to herself. She was exhausted as it was, and now she had to worry about lightning. Meva cilgc, she thought to herself. It just sucked to no end. Then again, she was dead, so you'd think she'd stop using that phrase... Oh well. Damn, her thoughts were becoming cynical...  
  
Soon, their heavy footsteps sank in mud, the sky drenching them in rain. Up ahead was the dark yet beautiful Macalania forest. Shelter? No, but no lightning at least. "En-ough r-uning!" panted heavily, exhausted. Still they continued. Dammit. Why couldn't they stop?  
  
At long last, the summoner and her guardians were safely in the interior of the heavy forest. Rikku collapsed on a nearby rock, slipping and falling on her way down. Wakka chuckled, then was silent when the young girl shot him a devastating look. Struggling to see though the water in her eyes, Rikku spotted Yunie, walking away, followed by Kimahri. Poor Yunie... what would she do now? Maybe... maybe she would quit her pilgrimage! Rikku hoped so... Maybe they could actually take a break. Damn, she swore her shoulder muscles were knotted to the bone.  
  
She sighed, curling into a ball upon the slippery rock, rain beating upon her face. From her ground view, she saw a pair of bright yellow sneakers make their way across the ground, following Yuna's footsteps.  
  
Despite how uncomfortable it was, the rain had a hypnotic effect on the forest. The rain pattered upon the leaves, soft cadences dancing around them. It ran across the surface of the crystals, dancing, shining, falling to the ground below in perfect intervals. It was soothing to Rikku's ears, a symphony of rain. She enwrapped herself into a tiny ball, head drooping to her knees. It was so beautiful... falling rain.  
  
Rikku almost fell over, not even aware she had drifted off. She tilted sideways, and would most likely have splatted against the ground had a sturdy tree trunk not been there. Wait. Not a tree trunk. Wakka's leg. Oh. Thunder rumbled softly in the dark sky above. Rikku shuddered. Her mind was acting funny. Strange, irritated thoughts kept popping into her mind... why the hell were they out here freezing? Her back hurt. Where was the blasted airship? Why can't they just rest? Perhaps it was her exhaustion, but Rikku swore that she was just... exasperated, despite the calming rain.  
  
"I have only one tent," murmured Lulu, startling Wakka, his shin twitching against Rikku's shoulder, irking the girl further. Tent? Tent warm! Rikku could practically feel the bed coverings...  
  
"I think Auron should rest in tent. You have suffered a fair amount of damage, you need rest," Lulu stated absently as she began to unravel the water-repellent fabric. Or not, Rikku pouted to herself, grimacing at the thought of sleeping on the cold wet ground. Oh course, what more could she expect on this pilgrimage? She hissed to herself. Several feet away, Auron raised an eyebrow to Lulu's statement.  
  
"I assure you, I am fine," replied the swordsman, but Wakka and Lulu agreed. Lulu began to set up the tent. "And what of Yuna? She will need a comfortable place to sleep. We place her needs before ours," Argued Auron, watching the three set up the meager shelter.  
  
"The tent is large. Perhaps you can both fit," Lulu said stoically, helping Wakka plunge the stakes into the wet earth. Auron sighed as he shook his head, moisture dripping off the wet tips of his silver and raven hair. Rikku found her blurred gaze on the swordsman. His hair was plastered to his forehead, dipping before his eyes and glasses. Other than that, only a trained eye could see the exhaustion in his stance and expression. Still, she was almost jealous. So very tired...  
  
Kimahri loomed over Auron, followed by a drenched Tidus and Yuna. The tent was set, so all of the guardians fell silent, awaiting the summoner's answer.  
  
"I... I will continue. Tomorrow, we leave at dawn." She spoke softly, damp hair swaying. "Sir Auron?" She asked softly. Auron turned. "I... Forgive me. Your wound... it was my fault..."  
  
"Hush," Chided the warrior, his stance lessening. "You need your rest," He murmured. "The tent is yours."  
  
Yuna shook her head fiercely. "No, I will not allow it. You were badly injured, it is you who should be resting there. I refuse."  
  
Auron walked to her, his massive frame looming over the summoner. "And so do I. Your needs come before mine."  
  
"Not in this case."  
  
"Yuna, must I remind you-"  
  
"Oh, would you shut up?!" Six pairs, well five plus an extra, of shocked eyes befell the forgotten Al Bhed on the floor. Pitifully huddled into a ball, defiant yet exhausted emerald eyes glared up at the party. "For the gods' sakes, just the both of you take the damn thing, ok?" A heavy silence befell the camp, save for the falling rain.  
  
Not the least bit uncomfortable, Rikku stood up, blood rushing to her head. Tilting, she stormed off, somehow gracefully leaping upwards into the slippery branches of a tree. She climbed higher and higher until her gaze befell all of the forest treetops. She sighed. Perhaps... perhaps this feeling of exasperation came with being dead. Her soul, it was... tired. She wanted peace and this feeling was nothing but aggravation.  
  
Grumbling, she sank lower into the tree, the flashed of lighting above the clouds a little to close for comfort. She huddled against the smooth bark, eyes closing. So close to sleep...  
  
When a firm hand grabbed her leg. She hissed, startled. She found her gazed pierced by Auron's one eye. "Come with me," He stated plainly.  
  
"Why? Go to sleep, Auron. I want to be alone," she said, jade eyes turning away. And she did. She heard his sigh, heard the sound of his boots tracking up the tree to her position. She felt his hands take her shoulders and she winced in pain. So very sore!  
  
Exhausted as he might be, his hands slowly began to massage Rikku's knotted muscles. She moaned involuntarily, head drooping. The rain seemed to fade away, only the feel of comfort remaining. His fingers pried her muscles, working them loose. It took her a full minute to realize that he had stopped his wonderful ministrations on her back. She felt his arms snake around her belly, clutching her close. "I... I know," his voice grumbled in her ear, "I know what it feels like. The incredible stress. I believe it comes with being unsent. I feel it also, I have for ten years. Please... don't fight me," He murmured, his damp hair touching her cheek. "I fought for so long... I was always like this, always so... irritated. Angry with what happened to me, to us. Angry at my fate. Now... now I have you. I don't want to see you like this... I know. I was there. If it helps... use me to stay here..." He sounded like he was a young boy, afraid of rejection. Rikku felt her heart melt,  
washing away her rage. She sighed, feeling his gentle touch. She probably would have fallen asleep had he not gently tugged her downward. "Come with me," He said again. This time, she followed. As the climbed down, the rain fell harder, splattering against their already clammy skin.  
  
Nearing the tent, Rikku slowed. "Um... I guess I'll stay out here with Kimahri..." She murmured. Auron didn't respond, as he was unbuckling his belt. He gently removed his damp coat, placing it at the foot of the tent. His body glistened in the faint light of the crystals, his muscles defined and outlined to extravagant detail. He held out a bare hand, eye lid blinking heavily. Rikku, confused, accepted while she didn't know where they would go. Hand in hand, they opened the warm confines of the tent, sliding inside.  
  
Wakka and Lulu were sound asleep, mashed against the side. In the middle was Yuna and Tidus, lying on their backs, her head cradled by Tidus's arm. There was only room for one more, if they were lucky. Rikku wanted to back away, feeling like she was invading upon their space-  
  
Auron knelt first, his hand drawing her to him. He felt his form being pressed against Yuna, knowing it couldn't be helped. Besides, it wasn't Yuna he wanted to be against. He pulled Rikku down, her slender body falling against his. He marveled at the feel of her against him. Her damp shirt's wetness was invading his, and she scooted away so he might stay dry. "Sorry", she whispered, mashing herself against the chilled wall. Damn!  
  
Auron frowned. Gently, he reached to the bottom of her shirt. Rikku inhaled as his fingers gently lifted the damp cloth from her skin, pulling it away. Her eyes opened wide.  
  
He continued to lift the fabric until his hand brushed by her breast, causing Rikku to suppress a surprised gasp. He paused, then continued until he pulled the object over her head, leaving the girl in her dark bra. He tossed the sleeveless shirt to the side, and pulled her impossibly close.  
  
Auron's hands roamed her exposed back, continuing the sweet circles at her shoulder blades. Rikku sighed, leaning her head into the safety of his shoulder and neck, his chin brushing her forehead. One of his heavy legs entwined hers. He pulled the last remaining blanket upwards, burying the two in warmth and darkness. Rikku sighed again, his rough fingers moving lazily about her exposed back. So soft... so close.  
  
Auron felt her breathing slow. He wanted to ease her pain, for he himself felt the very stress and rage. The pain of the soul being separated from the physical form, only to remain in it's prison of a body. He sighed, the rain falling heavily against the tent walls. Wakka's snoring was its only competition. Whispering softly into the sleeping Rikku's ear, he spoke the newfound truth that helped fuel his existence on this world.  
  
"... I am yours."  
  
With that, he nuzzled her head, and wove his hands in her own. The rain was like a child's soothing music. He was hardly aware of his eyelid sliding shut as he succumbed to his exhaustion at last.  
  
************************  
  
Later that night, a drenched Kimahri opened the tent to check on Yuna, as he did every night.  
  
Lulu and Wakka were back to back, Lulu's front separated by a wall of blankets. On the other side of that barrier, Tidus cradled Yuna, his arms holding her close. Yuna's back was pressed against Auron's. The swordsman's arms enwrapped Rikku's own back, his arms looped around her slender waist. His calm face was buried in the delicate nape of her neck. Their legs were entwined. All was at peace.  
  
A small grin tugged at Kimarhi's lips, as he sealed the tent shut and continued his watch.  
  
*** wheee. Long. Nice? I dunno. I copped out of the fight scene just because I have a crapload of stuff to do.. stress is eval. For me and Rikku both. O_o  
  
-Spazkit 


	17. Momentary Calm

Feedback so good to Spazzy, it really helps a lot. Here is more mushy goodness for you. Um... disregard the fact that this has no real plot.  
  
Chapter 17 Momentary Calm  
  
To awaken in an embrace must be the most wonderful feeling in the world. First, you feel. You feel the soft woven blankets surrounding you, shielding you from the harsh cold and light of the world. You feel the heavy limbs of your partner, warm and comforting against you. It is the feeling of security and safety that you simply can't feel that often. Then, you might even have the strength to open your eyes.  
  
Rikku's eyelids were heavy. She heard the soft pattering of rain, droplets dancing upon the dark tent. She heard the snores and rhythmic breathing of others, assuring her that she was not alone. That in itself was comforting.  
  
Her swirling eyes opened slowly, seeing only darkness at first. She felt a warm breath on her face, accompanied by a low murmur. Auron's face was no more than an inch away, his expression so very adorable while his mouth was opened, slightly ajar. His breaths were deep, unguarded, the warmth cascading down her sensitive neck. His arms were encircling her waist, his large limp hands resting upon her lower back. Perhaps other limbs were mashed against her own, but to her it was all warmth and comfort. Returning her gaze to his face, she drew a hand from the soft confines of his own waist, and gently touched his sleeping face, a finger trailing across his relaxed eyebrow, eliciting a gentle moan from the man. All the pain, the gore, the aggravation of it all, it was worth it if she would wake up each morning like this. And yet... they were almost upon Mt. Gagazet. And from there... to the end.  
  
She shivered, squeezing her eyes shut at the thought. All this time, and no thought, no single idea of how to stop the final summoning had come to her overloaded brain. Deep inside, she felt like she was a failure. Yunie...  
  
Oh dear gods. She was crying.  
  
Rikku hadn't even realized it until her still closed eyes registered something leaking from her closed lids, sliding down her face. She sniffled softly, trying to bury the unpleasant emotions ripping through her being. Her sensitive lashes felt the touch before it came. Auron, he was... kissing her closed eyes. It was a strange yet comforting feeling. His lips brushed against them softly, contrasting his stubble as it gently pricked the bridge of her nose. His own nose trailed across her forehead, as his strong arms tightened their hold, drawing Rikku to his torso.  
  
He took his lips away, allowing Rikku to open her bleary eyes. Before she could register his face, he took her lips in his, giving a soft, gentle kiss. No entry asked, no heated passion. Just a warm touch. She sighed through her nose, eyes sliding shut at the delicate feeling. He leaned his brow against hers, ceasing the kiss. His voice was soft and deep. "Rest," He murmured, his own eye drifting shut. Above, the patter of rain continued. Rikku found sleep tempting, but only a temporary escape from the burdens she felt. Beside her, Auron's breathing became deeper as he slid away, perhaps towards a comforting dream of past times. Rikku sighed to herself, her companion's steady breaths echoing the others in the tent. But the Al Bhed did not follow Auron's advice, and remained awake, praying that her thoughts might lead to an answer. Also... to be with Auron, to inhale his breaths, his scent filling her nostrils. She would call this heaven, if only to feel his arms and body, a  
precious gift in itself.  
  
*********************  
  
Tidus stared obliviously into the tree line, rubbing his hands together. The rain had stopped earlier this morning, leaving a strange mist drifting across the dense forest. Behind him, Wakka and Lulu were wrapping up the remains of their breakfast and tent, arguing about something or other. Kimahri was grabbing a few hours to himself, after Tidus told him to when he was the first to get up. Or so he thought. When he left the warm confines of their snug tent, Rikku had already gone that morning. Tidus hadn't given it much thought, after he tripped over Auron in the process of leaving. The elder guardian hadn't been too happy about that.  
  
Now, Rikku was perched in a tree above, out of sight. Tidus wondered what she was thinking about, and bound upwards, climbing up to see her.  
  
"Hey!" He chirped brightly, his blond hair flopping behind him. Rikku gave a weak smile from her enwrapped arms that shielded the majority of her face. "You look... uh..." Tidus struggled for words. Rikku raised an eyebrow. "Never mind," He grimaced. Insulting her would not make her feel any better. Rikku just groaned.  
  
"Sleep deprivation is not my friend. Have you thought of anything yet?" She grumbled, her head emerging from it's hiding place in her arms. Tidus sighed sadly. No. He hadn't.  
  
"Hey, you two! Let's get a move on, ya?" Hollered Wakka from below. Tidus began to climb slowly out of the tree, attempting to reach the ground without a broken neck. Rikku took a more direct approach, and just leapt, smacking against the wet ground with a roll. When she stood, a little mud slid down her thigh. Ah, graceful but dirty.  
  
The walk was long and tiresome. Fiends seemed to appear out of nowhere, draining the troop of energy as the day wore on. Auron led, Yuna close behind. After a time, sunlight began to peek through the trees, the strange new light being refracted by the crystals, creating strange colors upon the forest. By the dusk of that day, they broke through the trees. They had reached the Calm Lands.  
  
Yuna just collapsed upon the soft green grass, oblivious that she had scared the hell out of Auron and Kimahri, the two guardians quickly kneeling by her side. But the young summoner only smiled, gazing up at the fire-red sky with wide eyes. Kimahri groaned, releasing the tight grip on his staff. Auron smirked behind his cloak, shaking his head. Braska had done the very same thing.  
  
Standing, Auron moved away, finding a suitable place for a camp. There, atop that crevice. Protection from wind and intruders alike. He strode towards the crest without a word, the others following. Upon the top, as he'd expected, there was a slight incline, a good place for undisturbed rest.  
  
He and the others began to spread their bedrolls out in a circular pattern, himself beside Rikku. He took an oath right there and then to force the girl to rest. Her sleep deprivation was starting to affect her physically, during battles she was sluggish. And Auron simply didn't enjoy receiving that drained look in her eyes when her sluggish gaze came his way. Part of him wanted to end her suffering... to just tell here that there was simply no other way to end the pilgrimage. Yet, to destroy that faint hope, that itself would be a terrible mistake. Rikku's entire personality revolved around hope. There had to be some way to stop the young girl's suffering, because Auron knew that the she would only wear herself out further during the night. The older guardian was not immune to being tired, and chances were he would fall asleep first, leaving too many hours of unrest for the Al Bhed to ponder in vain.  
  
Rikku was sitting atop the crevice wall, gazing into the sunset. She had never been to the Calm Lands, and was somewhat awed by the beauty of the sun lowering against the canyon walls, the glowing orb's light washing the entire plain. Behind her towered Kimahri, gazing across the fields to the mountains beyond.  
  
"Kimahri home is there..." rumbled the Rhonso. Rikku looked up, seeing his furry chin.  
  
"Mt Gagazet? I've never been there." Rikku replied with a yawn.  
  
"Kimahri not been there in long time," he said, perhaps with a hint of sadness in his low voice.  
  
"Why?" Rikku asked.  
  
Kimahri sighed. "Kimahri not welcome there. Kimahri left long time ago for Yuna."  
  
Rikku sniffed. "I'm sorry... I'm sure they'll be happy to see you when we get there in a couple days." Kimahri said nothing, but nodded.  
  
She heard the padding of his feet moving away, back to the small camp behind and below. The stars were peeking out now, blinking lazily in the darkening sky. The days... they were passing so quickly. And the nights... they were so very long. Her thoughts were and endless circle. Ignore the call of the farplane... think of a way to save Yunie... and... Auron? He too was in her mind, wisps of emotion hazing over the endless turmoil inside her tired brain. At the same time, the nights were somewhat comforting. Since Macalana... however many days, weeks ago that had been, she was never alone in the cold and dark of night. That much was a comfort.  
  
"... Rikku?" The Al Bhed turned to the soft voice. Yuna stood upon the crevice top as well, Auron behind her, his coat flapping in the breeze. "Um... can I ask you something?" Rikku nodded, and attempted to hide her weary expression with a smile.  
  
"I... " Yuna looked down. "I want you to rest tonight, ok? I am truly honored by what you are trying to do for me..." Rikku glared at Auron. Ok, thanks a lot for telling her what I was trying to do. Appreciate it bunches. Auron's expression didn't waver.  
  
"Yunie, I'm fine!" She chirped, her happy mask falling instinctively into place. Yuna only smiled sadly.  
  
"Come with me?" The summoner asked, and Rikku meekly obliged, falling instep behind Yuna, guarded in rear by Auron. The three returned to find all others asleep already, curled around the fire. Yuna sat down upon the bedroll that she had lain before Rikku's.  
  
"I will take the first watch tonight," She said, winking to Auron as Rikku glanced up at the starry sky above. Auron smiled slightly, nodding. He grasped Rikku's arm, pulling her towards the crevice wall, where his bedroll was tossed. He spread it out, hearing a faint and muffled yawn beside him. Smoothly, he removed his collar and belt, leaving his warm coat open. He sat upon the woven blanket, leaning his back against the smooth rock wall. The swordsman motioned for Rikku to come. She sauntered over lazily, apparently lost in though. She sat, her left side facing him a few feet away. Apparently not satisfied, he reached around her waist, eliciting a squeak from the girl. He spread his legs, pulling Rikku's back to his torso in front. His hands found her waist, relaxed upon her hips.  
  
"Look," He murmured into her hair, taking a tiny hand in his and pointing upward. Rikku cast her weary gaze above to see a great, silver bird flying high in the night sky. She gazed in awe at it's translucent wings inked in silver highlights, it slender black beak curving just above the tip. It's long and flowing tail seemed to fan out for yards. The sheer beauty of the creature left Rikku mesmerized.  
  
"What is it?" She asked softly, unaware of her head as it drooped into the crook of Auron's neck.  
  
"It is a kind of Phoenix, a rare bird," He replied, his deep voice vibrating through his throat and chest to the girl in his embrace. "This one is the rarest of all, they live upon the highest peaks of Mt. Gagazet. The Rhonso call them `moon wings', because they catch the moonlight in their feathers."  
  
As if a gift, the creature swooped lower, it's silver a mere flash in the night sky. As it flew away, a single feather fell to the ground, landing in Rikku's lap. She lifted the soft thing to her, the object seeming to give of a soft glow. She struggled to conceal a yawn as she set the precious item to the ground, hiding it in the folds of Auron's collar. He sighed, knowing full well what was coming.  
  
"Rest now," He murmured softly, his throat covering a good portion of Rikku's face, leaving only the mop of hair to look at beside his head. She said nothing. Yevon, why did she have to be so difficult? Because she has the will to find another way, to save Yuna, he answered himself. He sighed again, his lungs expanding against Rikku's back. He knew that he was tired, having battled an abnormal amount of fiends prior to their arrival in the Calm Lands. There was a good chance he might not be awake much longer, and that would totally defeat the purpose of getting her to a more comfortable position.  
  
Actually, Rikku was on the verge of sleep, although she was fighting it all the way. It was just to damn warm. She was surrounded, her back, his long legs at her sides, his arms around her waist. She gazed into the crackling fire, trying to will some idea into her mind. From the Calm Lands to Mt. Gagazet, to Zanarkand. That would give her ample time to formulate a plan if she could get an inkling of it now...  
  
Auron groaned, he could practically hear the gears turning inside her head. No, this was not what they needed. That was it, time for plan B.  
  
Auron glanced to Yuna, silently telling her to go ahead. She turned, nodding. She mumbled some unheard words, soft light appearing out of nowhere around Rikku's form, although the Al Bhed was completely unaware of it. The light swirled around her head, and Auron watched it seep inside his human blanket's body. Rikku gave a soft sigh, and her head leaned heavily against his shoulder and neck, her form melting into his own. At last.  
  
Yuna smiled, watching Rikku's face press into Auron's throat in her sleep. The spell had worked like a charm. The summoner returned her gaze to the fire for some time, thinking about the pilgrimage herself. She wondered what her father though of her now... perhaps on of the greatest comforts of her oncoming final summoning was that she would see Braksa again. Oh, how she awaited that day. But... Tidus...  
  
Sighing, she turned around a while later, to find Auron's head drooped, a few unruly strands of silver hair falling in front of his closed eyes. Her father had chosen wisely to have such a wonderful guardian at his side. Now, it warmed Yuna's heart to know that he had found someone else to cherish and care for.  
  
*** Eeeeeeeek. Very long. NO PLOT! Who-hooo! Mush is so much fun to write though, and so very fun to draw! EE! Must stop drawing Auron.. art teacher beginning to wonder...  
  
-Spazkit 


	18. Silver Feather

I uploaded a crapload of Aurikku art on my website, including the new "Plotless Aurikku fluff comic". Do go see, link at bottom.  
  
Feedback is so nice. Yesh. Spaz write more.  
  
Chapter 18 Silver Feather  
  
"I /hate/ chocobos..." whined Rikku to herself. They were big, smelly, scary and apparently didn't like her. That much was obvious, considering a whole flock decided it would be just peachy to run the small Al Bhed over, their huge feet coming perilously close to squashing her. Dust settled over her, as her huge eyes seemed to pop from her face, shock written all over her expression. She pouted as the party laughed, even Auron chuckling at her misfortune.  
  
Grumbling, she hauled herself to her feet, yellow feathers falling from her shoulders, causing the party to laugh even more. She sighed, taking the laughter. If she could bring them a momentary calm from the dreary thoughts of what was to come, then she would let them.  
  
She started towards the next rise of the following hill. Gods, that had been somewhat embarrassing. Dusting herself off, she glanced to the bright blue sky above. They'd been lucky so far, only a few minor scrimmages with fiends. They'd left early that morning, the sun's rays pelting the party earlier than usual. Rikku had awoken facing the golden rays, while Auron, lucky bastard, had his face nuzzled behind her neck, hidden from the annoying light. Rikku realized that was the first time the guardian had not woken with the sun.  
  
Rikku's green eyes scanned the terrain, not even aware of the large Nidhogg looming over the next crest. It wasn't until she saw the shadow that she realized something was wrong.  
  
A flash of red, a roar. Rikku's reflexes acted faster than her brain, shielding arm up and ready as the large red-scaled fiend blasted her with fire. She was knocked back, hitting the grass silently. Another flash of red, this time a scarlet robe stepping in front of her, a tail of shining metal glinting in the sunlight. She dragged herself and stood beside the sentinel as they fought.  
  
Unfortunately, this drew attention to several other fiends in the area, soon creating a barrier between the two unsent and the others. Rikku whipped around, Yunie? There she was, protected by Tidus and Lulu. Satisfied that she was safe, she turned back to her own battle.  
  
Auron's blade gracefully cut the beast, swooping low, then arcing into the fiend, finding air again as it cleared the body, blood running down it's length. Rikku decided they would have no problem defeating the monster until she saw a second shadow loom behind them. Oh, cred!!!  
  
A long, pointed, gleaming horn made it's way with surprising speed towards the distracted Auron. Rikku hissed, quickly pondering her options. No way she could stop the momentum of the Grendel, it was far too large. So she raced, smashing into Auron's side just as the large saber passed over their heads, it's tip catching one of her arms. She shrieked, wincing in pain as the slender arm snapped back, returning to her side. She looked up in time to see a large paw falling to crush her. Rikku closed her eyes.  
  
Auron had hit the ground hard. Caught off guard, as his attention was to the fiend in front, he had been unaware of the massive blue Grendal behind him. He whipped around at Rikku's shrill cry, only to see her impending doom at the massive paw of the beast. A surge of some unknown emotion coursed through his body, and he quickly lifted his sword. As time became the deadliest of enemies, he actually knelt with the girl, his own life now hung in the balance. He placed his sword into the earth, the tip facing upwards.  
  
The weight of the limb came crashing down upon his blade, the poison tipped claws mere inches above his face. The beast howled, it's blood flowing down the sword like a waterfall. It's impaled paw trembled, grazing Auron's forehead. He grunted, struggling to hold his grip on his wavering weapon.  
  
It seemed like an eternity, waiting, praying. At last, the beast pulled away, assaulted by Lulu's firaga. Unfortunately, it took Auron's sword with it, the metal imbedded in it's limb. The man blinked rapidly, a trickle of blood stemming off at his eyelid and impairing his vision. A trembling ebon-gloved hand wiped it away.  
  
Below, Rikku moaned in pain. Auron looked towards the battle, ignoring the strange ache whispering to his body. Yuna, Tidus and Lulu were now battling the fiend. The seemed to be handling themselves well, and he didn't have a weapon anyway. He looked down, to the twitching Al Bhed.  
  
She cradled her arm fiercely, her eyes jammed shut. He reached to her, examining the arm. She almost howled at the pain his hand was sending through her being.  
  
"It's broken," Auron whispered hoarsely, his voice rough and low.  
  
"No Shit!" She cried, tears blurring her vision. Auron released a shaky sigh, searching his inner shirt for some kind of potion. All he had was a high potion, and released it's magic upon the girl. It might not heal the wound, but it would ease the pain. Her cries were reduced to whimpers as she clutched the material of his pants tightly.  
  
As for his own condition, Auron felt... lightheaded. Shaky, even. What was wrong with him? He took an uneven breath into his lungs, awaiting the outcome of the battle raging without them.  
  
The fight took a good twenty minutes. In the end, the party prevailed. In that twenty minutes, Auron's health had deteriorated rapidly, though he held it inside. Yuna came to them, kneeling beside her fallen guardians.  
  
"Can I help?" she asked solemnly.  
  
"Her... her arm, it is broken," Auron rasped, even he shocked at the tone of his wavering voice. Nodding, Yuna began to whisper, casting cura on the twitching girl before her. Rikku sighed in relief, nuzzling her face into Auron's thigh. Auron nodded to his summoner. He was taken back when he felt Yuna's smooth hand touch his forehead. He froze, not looking up. Rikku could care less, her face buried somewhere in his cloak.  
  
Yuna's hand grazed his head, down his sweating face, through his stubble until it rested upon his neck, feeling the ragged pulse that throbbed there.  
  
"You have been poisoned," she said softly, removing her hand from within his collar. "I... I need some time to rest, to regain my magic. I can take some of it away, but you will be fevered..." Auron's paralysis faded as he nodded. She whispered faintly again, a small light filling the man's vision. A few moments later, his breathing returned to something normal, but he still felt lightheaded. He hissed to himself. He simply despised being sick or wounded.  
  
"Come," Yuna called to the others. "Let us rest early tonight." Wakka and Tidus brought up the rear, following the summoner to a small alcove in the canyon wall. Auron struggled to stand upright, almost embarrassed when he swayed. Rikku was there suddenly, her newly healed arm enwrapping his waist. They walked silently towards the edge of the plain when Rikku noticed that the silver feather from the night before was still tucked in his collar. Pausing, she stood on her toes, reaching inside his cloak, removing the beautiful object. Despite his condition, Auron chuckled.  
  
"I wondered what that was," he whispered as she tucked it in her pouch. They slowly made their way to the camp.  
  
****eeee. Kinda short, but I really need to go to bed. I am actually considering illustrating the next chapter, as it will be a little romantic. Not lemon. Spaz does not want to do a lemon, ok? Eesh. For those of you who are wondering, Rikku /does/ know he is unsent, like he tells her in chap 8 or nine. 8 I think.  
  
Oh yea, the pics and comic. Under my site, check the updates. They are there.  
  
[1]http://blackcatcrossing.ascifi.net  
  
-Spazkit  
  
References  
  
1. http://blackcatcrossing.ascifi.net/ 


	19. Broken and Rebound

Ok. The hella-cool chapter, written and illustrated by me, Spazkit. Inspired by my wonderful feedback, over 200! I wove you guys!! *bawls, grabbing a group hug, recoils then looks around with bambi eyes* To see the illustrated version, check the bottom.  
  
Chapter 19 Broken and Rebound  
  
Rikku half helped, half dragged Auron to the camp. The evening air was warm and soothing, gentle winds billowing over Rikku's hair. As the sun set, it shot golden rays upon the grasses in the calm lands, almost coloring the landscape anew. Auron grumbled softly, running an ebon glove over his face as the strode towards the newly-built fire. He was slightly fevered and light-headed, but nothing serious. His unclothed hand rested around Rikku's shoulders as they entered the ring of guardians.  
  
"How are ya, Sir Auron?" Asked Wakka as the hefty man carried wood to the fire.  
  
"I am... tired. I will be fine after I rest. Perhaps we should all rest in comfort while we can..." Auron looked towards the massive stone in the distance. "Gagazet will not be so merciful to our needs." Rikku helped the swordsman to sit, steading him as his weight shifted downwards. Her hand lingered in his for a moment, and then she took her fingers away to pull up the bedcoverings upon the ill Auron. He rested upon his elbows as she pulled up the cloth up to his chest, like a mother would a child. Auron only watched, a small but sad smile hidden beneath his collar. Lulu found it most odd that the legendary guardian would allow himself such treatment from the girl, but Auron said nothing. Beside him, Yuna also lay down, sighing. Tidus sat next to his summoner, as Rikku plopped next to Auron. She placed a hand upon his upper chest, forcing him back. He could have easily sustained the weak pressure, but he simply sighed, complying. His head met the pillow in sweet embrace,  
the cool cloth brushing his ears and soothing the heat and sweat his body was enwrapped in. He watched Rikku remove his glasses, placing them before her eyes.. Tidus and Wakka laughed as the metal frames slid from her slender nose. Auron also chuckled, but the smile became a grimace as he subdued a cough.  
  
Rikku placed the dark frames on the soft grass beside her, and raised her hand to his face. Her tiny hand found his forehead, then slid to his eyes, closing the lids. Even as the sun bathed them in soft light, Auron rolled to his side, facing the girl beside him as he fell asleep. Rikku watched him for a few minutes until his breathing evened out, then she stared into the fire, it's flames competing with the fading sunlight.  
  
*******************************  
  
Yuna woke slowly, aware of a plesant pressure upon her body. When her eyes fluttered open, the sky was dark, the light of the fire flickering over the camp. Her face was pressed into the warm cloth of Auron's scarlet coat, her nose in his back. Behind her, Tidus's arms rested upon her side. The summoner could feel her strength again, her magic returning after the viscous battle earlier that day. She placed a soft hand to the swordsman's shoulder, whispering the words of ensuna. Her voice brought forth light, a soft, swirling energy that penetrated into the man's ill body. Though her nose, she felt his back rumble in the vibration of his voice, the guardian uttering a soft groan. Auron shifted against Yuna, lifting his head. He blinked, his unfocused eye squinting at the firelight. He took in a deep breath, brushing away the cobwebs in his mind. He felt much better now, far stronger. Auron looked down to see Yuna asleep again, tucked in the folds of Tidus's arms. He lifted  
himself to his elbows to find something in his hand... the silver feather. Rikku must have left it with him as he slept.  
  
Sliding from the bedcovers, Auron stood and stretched, his thick body reveling in sheer bliss. He glanced around the circle. Wakka and Lulu slept beside each other, as did Tidus and Yuna. Rikku was no where to be seen, and Kimahri stood guard some hundred yards away. He bent down to retrieve his glasses, and made his way to the Rhonso. His boots made no sound in the soft grass, his shadow growing fainter as he left the sanctity of the fire.  
  
"She is there," Rumbled the Rhonso before Auron even asked. "Near small woods with water in middle."  
  
Nodding, Auron made his way to a secluded woods hidden behind a wall of rock. It seemed somewhat out of place, tall trees drawn to a line with the soft grass before.  
  
He entered the trees, the soft grass fading to dirt. A few minutes search found him the still form of Rikku, sitting in the water. He silently made his way to the shore, his boots sinking into the sand that lined the edge of the clear pool. Small moonlight streams filtered through the trees, hitting the water's smooth surface. Quietly, he dipped a booted toe into the water, small ripples echoing out into the pool. Rikku stood rapidly, spinning around in apprehension of a fight. Upon seeing Auron, Rikku's taught lips formed a grin, and she splashed over to meet him.  
  
Auron reached for her, pulling her into his embrace. She nuzzled her head beneath his chin, face pressing into his warm coat.  
  
"I was worried!" she said, clutching him to her. He sighed, surprised at how comforting a simple embrace could be. It had been many long years since he had been comfortable enough with a person to share such closeness. Even Braska had noticed his boundaries when it came to women.  
  
"I... I was thinking about you," Murmured Rikku from within the folds of his scarlet coat, stirring him from his thoughts.  
  
"You were?" he cooed, feeling the warmth of her arms as she enwrapped his midsection.  
  
"I want to ask you something," She said hesitantly, clinging to his embrace. "I don't know if I should."  
  
Auron didn't move, but waited. "I'm listening."  
  
"It's... um... about your past." Auron felt himself tense against his will. Rikku must have felt it, because she quieted, only holding on.  
  
"I'm sorry," Auron apologized, gently kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. "Go on."  
  
Now it was Rikku who tensed, unsure about how to ask her question. "Um... well, I wanted to know about you... before, you know, you uh... died," How awkward this was! "And um... I saw on the sphere back there about how you became um... a fallen monk?"  
  
This time Auron visibly stiffened, and inhaled. A mask of cold covered his face, one he often wore to the others. But not Rikku. The Al Bhed immediately realized that this was a very delicate subject.  
  
"That is something I try to forget," He stated roughly, suddenly uncomfortable in her embrace. He let her go, and turned away.  
  
Rikku swallowed and looked away to his retreating form. She needed the courage to go against his hard face, his harsh gaze because she knew... she just knew there was something there. Something locked away. It might not be wise to pry, but she knew she needed to do this. For the both of them.  
  
"Did she hurt you?" Rikku asked quietly, scoffing her foot on the forest floor. Auron stopped dead in his tracks, his form rigid. "The priest's daughter. What happened?" She started when he whirled around, a look of rage burning in his eye. Oh tysh, Rikku thought, recoiling. His anger was sudden but ever so potent. It flowed off of him in waves, and Rikku was literally knocked backwards.  
  
"It is none of your concern!" he hissed, the warm man Rikku loved dissolving into some kind of frigid monster before her very eyes. Cold and unfeeling, angry and hostile. Not Auron. Only a mask, and masks could be removed. He turned away, walking a good ten feet and then stopping. Rikku dragged herself up, and took several hesitant steps in his direction. She reached to his arm, but it was unwilling, his muscles wrought and tightened against her soft touch. Rikku turned towards the water, fighting the tears in her eyes. Stupid!  
  
Sighing, Rikku spied the feather upon the harsh floor of the forest. Kneeling, she took it's shimmering beauty into her palm, touching and caressing it's softness. Absorbed in her thoughts, Rikku was pulled away when she heard the soft plop of Auron's collar hitting the ground. He stood away, his back still to the girl.  
  
"...I... I wish it had been you instead, Rikku," Auron said softly, his voice full of a strange combination of emotions. Anger, rage... loss? He took hold of his sake, taking a long swallow of the potent liquid. The jug fell again to his side several moments later. She was silent. "She... I... I loved her. I truly did. She was beautiful. She was the daughter of a priest. We were to be married," He snapped gruffly, anger still in his deep voice. A hand went to his face, or so Rikku thought. His back was still to her.  
  
"She was with another the entire time."  
  
The last sentence came out a hiss, rage boiling below the surface of his words. "I was but a thing, an object in a platonic relationship. I will never go through that again." His final words died out, the sound but a faint whisper on the wind.  
  
Rikku did not approach the man, but simply took in his words. My gods. How horrible. Rikku felt the incredible need to enwrap the man in her arms and soothe his pain. To kiss him, and assure him that never, never would that happen again. At least with her by his side. Rikku swore she woulda kicked the crap out of the... the bitch who would do that to a person like Auron. She had to have been an asshole. To take advantage...? Awful...  
  
"And... I refused her," Auron murmured. "I was disregarded as a monk and lost my position. I lost everything but... my faith. I kept that. I kept my hope, my dreams of defeating sin forever, to change the world. I had Braska..." Auron paused, his hand dropping to his side, sunglasses clutched within it's vice-like grip. "Braska was everything. He kept me going, he spurred my confidence. He was the greatest of friends... and..."  
  
Rikku noticed immediately his irregular breathing. Worried, she walked up to him, risking his anger and wrath. She expected to find an infuriated swordsman, ready to pounce. Instead, she found a destroyed man, pain clearly written on his face. A single tear escaped from his closed eyelid, dripping down his nose as he bowed his head. The pain, the anguish. The loss, and the loneliness...  
  
His back arched, his hand unclasping to drop his glasses. His entire body was on the verge of some terrible spasm, his face drawn tightly. Never had Rikku seen such an expression on the confident man's face, never would she have dreamed to. Is this what Auron held inside? Is this the fire that burned at his heart and soul? Rikku stood directly before him, feeling the pressure to speak, to kiss, to love, to do something. But Auron spoke before she had the chance.  
  
"I cared for him so much. Braska kept me alive and I... I worshiped him. I would have given my life in a single heartbeat for him. I... I miss him..."  
  
This long awaited release of Auron's emotion was hard to bear. So much was threatening to engulf Rikku as she stood there, willing herself to stay and hear, listen, comfort. Auron was on the brink of something he had been holding in for ten long years. Rikku stayed, and awaited the explosive release. She would be there for him. Always.  
  
"And still... he died. Jecht died. I let it happen. I could do nothing. Except die in vain in my own pigheaded need for vengeance," his throat was raw now, such misted emotion clogging his deep voice that Rikku felt her own throat clench. "I... lost... everyone..."  
  
Rikku lifted a quaking arm to his shoulder, feeling his tense muscle bunched beneath his scarlet cloak. A look of pure agony ripped across his unprotected face, unguarded for the first time in how many years? His eye opened slowly, tears spilling freely down his rough face.  
  
"No..." Rikku choked as Auron sought shelter in eternal swirling eyes of jade, reflecting the moonlight. "You have me, Auron."  
  
He let out a deep whimper, a strange sound coming from Auron. Rikku pulled him close, her forehead pressed against his. "You will always have me, forever and ever," She whispered, kissing him. Her lips tasted the salt of his tears, and felt his rough tongue as it quickly began its duel with her own. Auron was trying to lose himself in her, his hands running the length of her body. In a strange way, he felt... free. More free than he'd felt in years. He cradled her lips as if they were some precious object, delicate yet so tantalizing.  
  
Before he was aware, he was on his back, Rikku lying atop his frame. She continued her kiss, as one hand began to remove his belt, the other sliding under his shirt and massaging his chest. Auron groaned at her ministrations, and let go of his duties of guardian. At least for a little while.  
  
*** eeee. I'm cruel, I know, but I really don't want to do a lemon simply because  
  
a. I've never done one  
b. I have no experience in real life.  
c. I'm kinda afraid to, so there.  
  
To see the illustrated version (I recommend! I worked my ass off on the pics) go here  
  
http://blackcatcrossing.ascifi.net/chap19.html  
  
feeedddbaaccckkk! ^_^  
  
-spazkit 


	20. Into the Ice

Grar, lossa feedback. Ieee! More story!  
  
Chapter 20 Into the Ice  
  
Silence...  
  
Auron knelt into the water, his heavy eyelid struggling to stay open after his most recent activities. Hunched, his sculpted bare back faced the rim of the water as his ungloved hands brought the refreshing liquid to his rough face, buying precious little time until he would collapse from exhaustion. It had been so long since he had felt this way, so at peace. It was like perhaps a piece of him that had been gnawing away at his core had been removed, and found wondrous release with Rikku just an hour ago. Before, should he have done such a thing, it would have been a joke, just a game for those still alive. Tonight... tonight had had such meaning to his ancient and dusty heart.  
  
Behind him, he heard Rikku scurrying around, doing Yevon knows what. He was actually too deep in his thoughts to hear her enter the water. She enwrapped her arms around his bare torso, submerging them both as they sat upon the pool's floor. The small body of water was shallow enough, for their heads remained above the surface. Still on his lean back, Rikku brought her head next to his, nuzzling his ear. "That was nice..." She whispered, wrapping her hands over his chiseled chest. "I didn't know dead people could do that."  
  
Auron shut his eye at the sensation of her breath on his ear. "Well, neither did I," he countered, so tempted to just keep the eye closed and sleep in the water. Rikku drew her hands under his arms and under water, where she began to massage the thick muscles at the shoulder blades. He moaned, his head falling back against her shoulder, eyes closed. Her hands removed the knots and twists she found, her fingers traveling the length of his lower back and then returning to the base of his neck. A few minutes later, she realized her massage had worked perhaps too well, as he slept soundly upon her shoulder. Uhoh.  
  
"Hey, wake up, Auron. Hay!" She pleaded, pondering the horror of asking Kimahri to help drag the naked swordsman back to camp. She shuddered. Well, at least she was dressed.  
  
But Auron remained oblivious to her pleads, his face peaceful and calm. An evil grin spread itself across Rikku's face. Mwaha! She quickly leaned back letting the man slip into the water with a slight plop. Gurgling, Auron broke the surface, eye wide open. His eye narrowed as the Al Bhed attempted to flee deeper into the pool. He dove, his thick body slicing through the water.  
  
Rikku whipped around, half expecting Auron to be chasing her or at least glaring at her. But... he wasn't there. Um... where did he go?  
  
She yelped as she was pulled below the water, powerful hands dragging her down. She found herself face to face with a grinning Auron, as his hands wrapped themselves around her neck and pulled her close.  
  
************************  
  
The two made their way back to camp relatively dry about an hour later. All was calm and peaceful, minus that look Rikku caught Kimahri giving them behind their backs.  
  
Rikku huddled beside the fire, chilled. Auron checked on Yuna, and the others, please to find them all sleeping peacefully. He placed a gloved hand upon Rikku's shoulder, urging her to follow. She stood shakily, mourning the loss of warmth as she left the fire.  
  
Auron lay upon the soft bedroll with a heavy sigh, easing his weight beneath the covers. Rikku sniffled. No more bedrolls? Auron took hold of her ankle, inviting her to his side with a single look. She slid next to him, pressing her face into the hollow of his neck. He pulled the covers over her slender shoulders as they both fell to sleep, cradled against each other.  
  
***********************  
  
The following morning they stood outside the mysterious cave beneath the bridge that separated the Calm Lands from the foothills of Mt. Gagazet. Lulu was already entering the cave, followed by Tidus and Auron. Rikku shuddered. She had a really bad feeling about this.  
  
Upon entering the cave, strange clouds of colored mists filtered into the air. Hours of wandering left them in an open chamber, staring into the eyes of a woman summoner. Lulu choked when she saw her... Oh no, Rikku thought. It was Lulu's old summoner, the one who died. Unsent, like she and Auron, the woman's gaze was harsh. "Be strong," Auron whispered to Rikku, gripping her hand tightly. Yuna gazed to Auron, and he told the summoner with out words to send the woman before them. Yuna nodded, while the two unsent behind her slid back, behind the other guardians and out of view.  
  
As Yuna began to dance, Rikku let out a silent gasp. An incredible pull was yanking upon the very core of her being, painful and agonizing. She fell to her knees, a blinding haze of white clouding her vision. Beside her Auron did the same, but quickly wrapped his arms around her quaking shoulders. He himself winced, fighting the overwhelming call of the farplane. He mashed his lips to hers, struggling to hold them both to this world through a touch, a taste.  
  
The battle of wills was over almost as soon as it started, as the dead summoner waved a red-hazed hand, causing Yuna to freeze. Rikku collapsed into Auron's chest, gasping silently.  
  
"There isn't anything left of you, is there?" Lulu asked sadly, as they began combat with her late summoner. Auron and Rikku stated behind, dragging deep breaths into their heaving lungs. At least no one had noticed his or her ailment prior to the battle.  
  
They fought a strange looking Aeon, and his... dog. The battle was mostly using magics, as the Aeon had strong defenses against physical attacks. Lulu cast thundaga over and over, as Yuna healed herself, Lulu and Kimahri. Wakka stood behind them, but in front of the quaking couple behind, oblivious to their struggles.  
  
Rikku panted heavily into Auron's chest, his own breaths beating on her hair. "That... sucked..." Rikku whispered, clutching his red coat.  
  
"Indeed," swallowed Auron, his breaths slowing as he relaxed, thanking whatever gods were listening that they were still on Spira.  
  
A short while later, the late summoner was sent, and her Aeon gone. The troop went forward, to visit the faith. "Tidus!" Rikku hissed, getting the teenager's attention. "Did you think about what Lulu said!? We can stop the pilgrimage by not using the aeons!" Rikku bounced up and down happily. Tidus thought about it... it was an... idea. They ginned to each other with glee.  
  
"Hey! Let's go, ya?" Barked Wakka, and they followed the others to the fayth. The chamber was large, with strange strands of cloth lying above the frozen statue of the fayth. Yuna knelt and prayed, summoning the form of a handsome man with his dog. He said he was Yojimbo, a forgotten fayth.  
  
"What? He's charging us to use him? What is up with that?" grumbled Rikku, as Auron hushed her from behind. They argued over price for a few minutes, finally agreeing upon 210,200 gil. Rikku's jaw dropped. No way. That was a LOT of cash. This aeon had better have some sweet moves.  
  
Half the day spent retrieving the aeon, the troop began their journey again, through the small tunnel and into the bright and frigid cold of the mountain. The ice and snow was a brutal elemental force, praying on the weak. Only the strongest of people would survive this mountain. Rikku swallowed at the thought. She paused, allowing a gap to form between herself and the group. Auron noticed this, and fell behind as well.  
  
"What... was that?" She whispered, huddling next to his warm jacket. He raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she meant. "That... that horrible feeling," she said lowly, shuddering at the thought, or the biting cold, whichever.  
  
"That is... what one feels when they are being pulled to the farplane. It is what draws souls from their bodies to journey to the final resting place," explained the swordsman, gazing up at the blinding white sky. His hair was tossed brutally in the wind, flecks of silver and black flying in front of his eyes. "It is most unpleasant if you attempt to resist." Rikku snorted. Yea, she'd gotten that part all right. Shivering, she huddled next to Auron, trying to hide from the biting wind that attacked her exposed flesh. Auron smirked. "After all this, I'd wonder why you hadn't purchased a jacket..." he chided. Rikku sneezed, sniffling.  
  
They journeyed onwards for several more hours, pushing the limit to the fullest. At long last, Yuna requested leave, and they searched for a safe place to set up camp. Kimahri spotted a small cave several yards up ahead. The party fought the wind, dragging themselves to the site. Rikku was the last inside, sneezing fitfully in the process.  
  
"Look, we weren't the first ones here," Tidus said, pointing to a stack of wood in the corner. Auron was pleased, they would be able to have a fire. Wakka and Tidus began preparations for building the little inferno whilst Lulu and Yuna searched their packs for something to eat. The little alcove was damp and cold, but it cut the wind, something the party was ever thankful for. Kimahri stood at the entrance, looking wistfully into the distance. Rikku came to the large cat-being's side.  
  
"Are you going to see your family?" She asked, following the Rhonso's gaze to the high peaks above.  
  
"Kimahri think so. Kimahri will fight."  
  
"Why?" asked Rikku.  
  
Kimahri sighed. "Kimahri not get along well with brothers..." he grumbled, trailing off. Not knowing what to say, Rikku just patted his arm and returned to the interior of the cave. Wakka had started a fire, thank the gods. She curled up next to it, unaware of sleep as it crept upon her.  
  
Tidus almost tripped over Rikku's prone form. "Hay!" he yelped, colliding with the narrow cave wall. "When did she get there?" He asked, shaking his head as wisps of blond shook side to side. Yuna smiled and laughed quietly.  
  
Auron moved from his place against the wall, and bent over, lifting the girl into his arms. He placed her gently on his pre-spread bedroll, pulling the blankets over her shivering form. He sat next to her, his eyes staring at a place unseen by the others. Only a little longer, and the end would come. Or perhaps, if Jecht had been correct, a new beginning...  
  
***spaz has like, a temp of 102 and it SUCKS. Cold medicine is really scary stuff, so if this chapter is off, that's why. Eee. I'm going to go crash now.  
  
-spazkit 


	21. A Cold and Reception

Yaay! Still sick! I have collage portfolio review tomorrow... X_X ohmygod. Anyway, truly wonderful feedback people! :D More for you! I think I can relate to Rikku in this scene, that's why I stuck it in there. I figure, ah what the hell. :D  
  
Chapter 21 A Cold and Reception  
  
Rikku awoke early that morning, hacking up what must be her lungs. Ohboy.  
  
Peaking open a jade eye, she saw no one had noticed her coughs, for all but the Al Bhed had succumbed to sleep some time ago. When did she fall asleep? She was buried beneath Auron's coat, the soft fabric touching her face. Auron's coat was there, but the man himself was absent from her side. She sneezed. Ugh. Wrapping the scarlet cloak around her shoulders, she lifted herself to a sitting position and scanned the small cave. He wasn't there. This was bad. It was snowing heavily outside. Very bad.  
  
She hauled herself upwards, and made her way shakily to the entrance of the alcove. There he was. Squatting in the frigid cold some ten feet away from the mouth of the cave. Stupid! While she had intended upon calling his name, a loud sneeze served well to announce her presence. Auron whipped around, and hurriedly made his way to her.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep? Get back inside," he commanded gently, his bare arms shooing her backwards.  
  
"I ting I have a cold," she muttered, subduing a cough. Auron sighed deeply, and brought her inside, his large hands dwarfing her shoulders over his red cloak. As she sat, the swordsman placed more wood upon the fire, and withdrew a small amount of the broth that had been their dinner earlier. He then knelt before the huddling girl, pouring a small amount of antidote into the cup.  
  
"Drink," he said, handing the warm liquid to the shivering Al Bhed.  
  
"Um... you do realize that that stuff isn't the non-drowsy kind, right? That you will be knocking me on my butt..." she was silenced by a single look from the hunched man before her. "Ok... fine. If I'm late tomorrow, it's your fault." Auron rolled his eye as her hand briefly touched his, grasping the cup. He waited there until she drank, the firelight filtering though his hair onto her face. Finishing the broth, he took the utensil from her and placed it with the others. When he turned around, Rikku was already yawning, eyelids heavy. He crouched and sat beside her, sharing the bedroll. As he leaned back against the chilled cave wall, her head drooped, and she inadvertently slid back as well. Auron took her shoulders in his toned arms and placed her head upon his chest, her head a warm and pleasant weight against his torso as her face sunk into the black leather. Softly stroking her hair, he gazed outside to the falling snow...  
  
He and Braska had stopped here, in this very cave. Jecht had been complaining about... something or other, he couldn't remember. It was Braska's calm laugh that bounced against the alcove's walls, that sound was still sharp and clearly defined in Auron's memories. The guardian stayed awake all night, thinking, remembering and listening to Rikku's soft breaths.  
  
Morning came eventually, as the glare from a hidden sun became almost blinding. Auron grunted and stretched, his body stiff. Rikku was a dead weight, having not moved at all in several hours. He gently lifted her prone form and laid her down upon the bedroll. He stood and stretched again, stifling a yawn. Kimahri stood with him, his feline eyes scanning the entrance.  
  
"Nervous?" Auron asked quietly.  
  
"Perhaps," responded the Rhonso, knowing full well what was ahead. "Kimahri will fight alone. You shall not help."  
  
Auron nodded slowly and gently touched the cat-beast's furry shoulder. He knew well enough that this was something Kimahri had to do alone.  
  
Within the hour, all was ready. Well, except for the motionless form of the Al Bhed under Auron's coat. Yuna gently jabbed at the pile of Rikku of the floor, using her staff. Tidus grinned, amused. Auron was not.  
  
"Is she dead?" Asked Tidus.  
  
"She has a cold, so I fed her some antidote," Auron grumbled.  
  
"Then, should we wait?" Asked Yuna, having ceased prodding with her staff.  
  
"No, me must move on," responded the swordsman gruffly. He knelt, enwrapping the sleeping girl in his scarlet coat, and lifted her frame into his arms. "Time is of great importance. There is a good chance we are being followed."  
  
The party left the cave, Kimahri in front. In Auron's arms, Rikku stirred, but did not awaken. Yea, you'd best stay asleep, thought Auron, because as soon as I see those eyes of yours, you're walking. And I get my coat back.  
  
***************************  
  
Rikku groaned. Her head felt funny. Well, at least she was warm. The world was swaying, left and right. "Are you awake?" came Auron's question from seemingly far away, his deep voice rumbling against her cheek.  
  
"Nuh uh," she groaned, burying herself deeper in the blanket of leather covering her face. Auron snorted.  
  
"I see," came is reply, closer now. She felt something tickle her forehead and she whimpered, struggling to hide from the annoying touch that threatened to take her away from the comforts of sleep. A few moments later, she realized it was his chin. And after that, she realized that she wasn't walking, either. She meekly opened a swirling eye.  
  
And stared smack dab into Auron's. Oh damn.  
  
"Good, about time. I was wondering when my back was going to snap," snipped Auron, the smile on his face dulling the spark of his words. She sighed, allowing him to stand her upright. "Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded, clutching his coat to her skin. Hey, she could breathe again!  
  
The conversation was cut short when Tidus yelped. They were surrounded buy Rhonso. Auron cursed himself for not being more aware of his surroundings. His facial expression turned deadly serious as he moved to stand beside Yuna, leaving Rikku behind, still enwrapped in his coat.  
  
He and Yuna negotiated with the Rhonso maestor, and at long last the wise old cat-beast acknowledged Yuna's will and purpose. Auron nodded to Yuna as they passed. Well done.  
  
The trip upward was tiresome. Rikku looked ever so small, Auron's large cloak completely covering her form. But Auron stayed up ahead, with Yuna, and had not asked for it back yet. Alright, that was fine with her.  
  
Suddenly, Kimahri stopped short, Yuna and Auron ramming into him from behind. Yuna was about to ask what was wrong when two larger Rhonso came before the group. Kimahri tensed.  
  
A battle, a duel was being called forth by the cat-beasts. Rikku fumed at the two other Rhonso. Calling Kimahri a coward! Weak and hornless! Why, so help her-  
  
She stomped forward, prepared to fight along Kimahri's side when a blue furry paw held her back.  
  
"This is Kimahri's fight, not Rikku's."  
  
Rikku started to protest, but Auron's hand took her arm. Rikku glared at the opposing Rhonso, then dug her hand into the folds of Auron's coat.  
  
"Here," She murmured, attaching a small object to Kimahri's staff. A small, silver feather blew fitfully in the wind. "For good luck..."  
  
With that, Auron drew Rikku away as the smaller cat went to battle his elders.  
  
***Yay. Stopping now. Must rest before scary collage thingie tomorrow... eee. *Hackhack*  
  
-Spazkit 


	22. Through the Mountain

Yay for scary collage thing. At least it's over. X_x And I can talk again! Eee!   
Happy feedback, more story! Angst for a little bit.  
  
Chapter 22 Through the Mountain  
  
"Kimahri!" Rikku cried, tears streaming down her face and onto the snow. She   
wanted nothing more than to help the Rhonso but Auron's steady grip on her   
shoulder kept her still.  
  
"Come on! He's hurt! We need to help him!" she cried again, struggling in vain   
from Auron's grasp.   
  
"I agree…" Tidus mumbled, watching the larger Rhonsos pummel their comrade.   
This was not fair in the least. He caught Rikku's look of appreciation as her tears   
shimmered in her swirling eyes. But the others made no move to help their   
fellow guardian. Tidus felt his throat clench as Biran's powerful magic flayed   
Kimahri again, the smaller cat-beast stumbling and falling backwards. Yenke took   
the opportunity to launch yet another magic attack while Kimahri struggled to   
rise.   
  
Rikku was almost free of Auron's grasp when the swordsman's strong arms   
enwrapped her, hugging her slender frame to his own. She cried, sobbing into his   
bare forearm.   
  
Kimahri hauled himself to his feet, his form a quivering mass of blood and blue   
fur. His yellow eyes flared in rage as he flipped his staff forward defiantly, the   
small silver feather clinging desperately to the base of the bloody blade. To him,   
there was only silence. The falling snow of his mountain home, the battle howls   
of his brethren, these were only minor events. All that mattered was Yuna. And   
he must always accompany her, no matter what pain he must endure.  
  
Another swipe, a lancet: And Biran fell. Yenke howled in rage, slamming into the   
hornless fool who dared harm his comrade. Kimahri gasped in agony, his lungs   
screaming. That paw, it had imbedded itself in his side… There was no time. A   
last, desperate action; A silver feather flying in the wind as a staff crashed into   
the head of Yenke, knocking the cat unconscious.  
  
Rikku screamed as Kimahri fell. His form slid to the ground, his fur turning a   
purplish color from the wounds that his body had taken. Strangled gasps filled   
the snowy air as Kimahri gazed one last time to his charge, his hope. Yuna…  
  
Yuna ran to her guardian, and fell to her knees as soft, warm tears fell upon his   
still chest. All was still, save for the silver feather, flapping softly in the wind.   
  
Auron felt his heart thump wildly against his chest as he closed his eye in grief.   
Rest well, old friend. Rikku sobbed quietly into his arms, her warm tears sliding   
over his arm's smooth skin.  
  
Lulu and Wakka just stared in disbelief. Tidus… his tears fell to the snowy ground   
as well. Yuna stifled a cry, struggled to remain strong. She held off the sending,   
if just to hold the limp paw a little while longer.   
  
Yenke and Biran slowly regained consciousness. Silent, the other Rhonso said   
nothing while the guardian's gave them glares sharper than daggers. Biran   
dragged himself to his brethren's still side cautiously. "Kimahri… strong…"   
  
The feather swung violently, yet there was no wind. Rikku glanced up from her   
mourning… what?  
  
In the still of the frozen air, came a shrill, inhuman shriek. It echoed across the   
mountain, yet no snow or ice fell from the jagged peaks. The guardians,   
summoner and Rhonso raised their heads to the sky. There, gliding high above   
was a great bird, it's feathers gracefully slicing the air. It's small, black beak and   
black eyes stuck out from it's silver feathers as it swooped into the valley.   
  
Landing silently, it came foreword, it's silver claws scraping silently against the   
fallen snow. Ember eyes scanned the humans before it; the creature seemed to   
be making a decision of some sort. It came closer.  
  
Standing before the fallen Rhonso, Biran and Yenke gasped, scrambling away.   
"Moon wings…" Biran said in awe. Rikku sniffled in confusion. Auron only held   
her tightly, his own rust eye gazing upon the bird's flowing feathers.   
  
The great creature spread it's wings wide, and a strange glow illuminated from   
it's chest and limbs. Yuna gasped and stood backwards, allowing the bird's wings   
to encase the fallen Kimahri. It sat upon the cat's chest, and it's massive arms   
enclosed over the body. A light emanated from the creature, the intensity so   
bright that the cats and guardians had to look away.   
  
Moments later, the light dimmed, the bird having vanished from the area. All that   
remained was a befuddled Kimahri, his expression perplexed as he sat up. As   
his yellow eyes opened, he was greeted by the stunned stares of his fellow   
guardians and summoner.  
  
"Kimahri…" Yuna whispered as she wrapped her slender arms around his   
massive frame. Kimahri looked confused, but said nothing. Rikku began to   
bounce happily in Auron's embrace. Tidus, Wakka and Lulu just stared.   
  
"Kimahri strong… Biran sees this. Mountain send Moon Wings to save   
Kimahri…" Biran grumbled, standing. Yenke stood as well.  
  
"Mountain knows Kimahri is strong and brave," Added Yenke, nodding.   
  
Kimahri didn't understand. Neither did Yuna, but it didn't matter. They were whole   
again.  
  
******************************  
  
Shortly after long overdue apologies and promises were made, they continued   
on. Rikku was never two feet away from the Rhonso, her hair bobbing happily   
behind her. Auron smiled sadly, strange thoughts coming unbidden to his mind.   
That bird… it had brought Kimahri back from the dead. Perhaps…? Perhaps the   
same could happen to Rikku? She still had the feather… She could live again,   
have her life back…  
  
Auron was not even aware as she felt in step beside him, still draped in his red   
robe. It was odd seeing the guardian with both hands lax as they walked, no   
robe to tuck his arm in. He must be cold… "Hey…" She inquired, but received no   
response. She slipped a small hand in his, squeezing gently. His eye emerged   
from the depths of his thoughts, taking in the image of the concerned Al Bhed   
next to him. "Where did you go? I knocked, but nobody was home."  
  
Auron allowed a soft smile to play over his features. "Just thinking," he replied,   
his voice muffled by the falling snow. He was unable to subdue a tremor as it ran   
the length of his spine. Rikku frowned, and removed the warmth of the coat from   
her shoulders, and handed it to Auron. He shook his head. "No, you don't have   
to-" Before he could finish, she had the article of clothing across his broad   
shoulders, and she herself tucked against his side. Not entirely unpleasant, not at   
all. However, as they walked onward, his sense of peace grew less and less, for   
up ahead was a place most memorable… in the worse sense.   
  
Auron struggled to dismiss the growing unease in the pit of his stomach. How   
many more nights with Rikku could he enjoy? How long until he would face   
Yunalesca again? What would he do with himself when that moment came…   
when he would coax his lord's daughter to her death? He shuddered again.   
Braska… forgive me…  
  
Rikku sensed Auron was disturbed, his normally piercing gaze turned inward,   
upon himself. She held him closer, her fingers rubbing against his. In the blinding   
white glare, she tried to ignore the discomfort of the environment and enjoy his   
company. She knew full well, when the night came, she could be devoting all of   
her strength to formulating a plan and by the /gods/, she would save Yunie.   
Period.  
  
Night fell slowly, the fading sunlight reflecting off the snow. "Come," commanded   
Auron, "The caves are not far. Let us continue until we reach them, it will be safer   
and warmer inside."  
  
Up, down, up good gods the journey was tiresome. The mountain was a death   
trap, indeed a crash course for the elite. Even as the sun set, they continued.   
Closer and closer… and yet, no thoughts came to Rikku's breaking heart.   
Yunie… After a time, she grew weary, her face pressing against Auron's solid   
shoulder. A strong arm slid around her waist. "Only a little longer," Auron   
murmured in her ear.   
  
"But…" Rikku mumbled tiredly.  
  
"But what?" He asked softly, his breath a gust of steam against her ear.   
  
"I need more time…" She breathed softly, a tear escaping her grasp. Auron   
realized what she meant. Rikku… please, there is no other way…  
  
But he didn't say a word, and only held her closer. Two ends of the spectrum,   
that is what they were. She wanted to end the pilgrimage, while Auron knew his   
duty was to lead them on. And yet, they remained close, closer than Auron had   
ever dared to come to another person again.   
  
At last, they reached the mouth of the mountain pass. Somewhat relieved and   
yet so horrified, the party quickly scanned the area for fiends. Assured that they   
were relatively safe, they began to set their bedrolls and light a small yet   
reassuring fire. Yuna did not leave Kimahri's side, and Tidus was never more   
than a foot away from Yuna. The circle was tightened through the conflict of that   
day's events.   
  
Rikku sat and stared into the fire. Would this be the last time? Would this be the   
last time she felt Auron behind her, his arms sliding to her waist, his calm, even   
breaths gently pestering her ear? Perhaps he was purposely trying to distract her   
from thinking. Or perhaps there was no other way?   
  
No. They /would/ find a way.  
  
Auron spread himself behind her, lying on his side. A hand rested on her hip, a   
simple reminder of his presence as she drifted off into her own thoughts. Help   
me Tidus, she prayed. Help me find a way. Tidus met her liquid gaze from across   
the fire and gave a slow nod. He understood.  
  
Time was ever the enemy. Soon, Rikku's eyelids began to droop against her will.   
She muffled a yawn, a hand going to her mouth. She felt herself leaning back,   
as if she was watching from far away. She felt the connection of something soft   
and warm against her head and shoulders. …Auron's layered stomach. She   
leaned her head to its side, her cheek pressing against his taught abdomen. He   
himself had already succumbed to the warmth of the fire, his arm curled around   
his head to pillow his face. She wondered how many times she had left, where   
she could just watch him sleep, his eyebrows slightly arched and relaxed, his lips   
slightly parted.   
  
Tomorrow would come soon enough. And when it did, it would bring her greatest   
fears. Zanakand…  
  
***wheeee. Lossa Kimahri. I'd just like to say how much I'm enjoying the other   
Aurikku's going on right now, I actually turn on the computer in the morning   
before I go to school to take a look and see if they are updated. ^_^ as far as the   
art thing went, I might be in good shape for the 1000$ scholarship. Booyea! ^_^   
  
I'll be uploading a bunch of Auron art within the next two days, just so you know.   
Wheeee.   
  
-spazkit 


	23. Where the Heart Dwells

Gawd. 2 days, 1 hr sleep. Feedback is my friend. Lovelove. Wheeeeee. Request   
for fluff and mush answered, I think we've still got five or six chapters left to go.   
  
Chapter 23 Where the Heart Dwells  
  
  
Fog covered a barren plain, faint light seeping through the dense air. The ground   
was black, unseen through the mist. Auron shifted the massive blade upon his   
shoulder, turning around in full circle, his boots silent against the pitch-black   
surface of the ground. What was this place? The air was frigid and damp, a   
strange wind swirled the fog around him but not himself nor his scarlet coat. The   
atmosphere was most unpleasant, plus he did not know where he was.  
  
Auron…  
  
A whisper, like a faint breeze touching his ears. He turned, but the voice was   
gone.   
  
Looking over his shoulder and across his collar, his single eye peered into the   
unrelenting darkness. His narrowed gaze identified something moving swiftly   
through the fog. Auron tensed, his gloved fingers gripping the handle of his sword   
tightly while he struggled to determine the shadow's placement. Whatever it was,   
it moved with incredible stealth and grace. He struggled to reclaim it's position,   
but before he could even move, an incredibly forceful blow was dealt to the back   
of his neck. Auron gasped, and fell to his knees, dropping his heavy blade.   
  
The guardian struggled to right himself, to flip onto his back, but a tight grip upon   
the base of his neck prevented movement.  
  
"Coward," Hissed a low voice, the grip tightening. Auron gasped in a strange kind   
of pain, as if he were feeling it from a distance. "Look at what you are," growled   
the stranger, his lips brushing by Auron's ears. "Better yet… look at me."  
  
The hand swiftly switched it's position, yanking the swordsman up by his ponytail.   
Auron attempted to strike his attacker, but froze and gasped in disbelief when the   
man's face came into view.  
  
It was… himself. Only a darker image that what Auron usually saw when he   
looked in the mirror. This Auron's face was contorted in anger and rage, his eye   
bloodthirsty and predatory. A sneer took the double's lips as he addressed his   
counterpart.  
  
"That's right. Look at me, Auron, because we are the same. Take a look at what   
you have become," the mirror image of himself spat, Auron's double boiling in   
rage. "You left your summoner to die, now you lead his daughter to her bloody   
death. You ran away from your duty, in your own pitiful self-preservation you   
committed suicide, coward. Look at me, Auron, for this is what you really are."   
  
The double lifted his robe to reveal the fresh wounds of Yunalesca. Auron   
gasped, the faded pain of his memories suddenly crystal clear. Both of their   
faces and chests bled, and both quaked in pain. The other Auron stood and spat   
upon his kneeling double.  
  
"You are unworthy of the title "legendary guardian". You were unworthy to be   
Braska's guardian, and you are the most unworthy to have your petty Al Bhed to   
sooth your rotting soul. You deserve /nothing/. You are /nothing/. If Braska were   
here now, he would curse your spineless existence and banish you from his   
daughter forever," cursed Auron's dark twin, his voice low and monotone. Then,   
the double walked a few feet away, staring at Auron with contempt and spite.  
  
Auron gasped, blood and tears falling unbidden from his face to the parched   
black earth below. No… it was true. Yevon, it was true… Hoarse, uncontrolled   
cries flew past Auron's trembling lips, his hands burying his face.   
  
Auron…  
  
The same whisper as before, but closer now. Auron didn't raise his head, lest he   
gaze again upon the mirror image of himself in horror. His body quaked   
uncontrollably, his breaths shallow and hoarse.   
  
Auron…   
  
The voice… that was… no, it could not be. Auron lifted a hand from the left side   
of his face, his tearing eye risking everything to see the owner of that calm,   
soothing voice. His double turned and did the same. Could it be…?  
  
Braska's robed form emerged from the darkness, his bright blue eyes peering   
through the desolate fog. Both Aurons stared in complete disbelief, while only   
the one sunk to the earth continued to cry. Braska's regal gaze swept over the   
standing Auron, his face expressionless. The summoner paused when his feet   
carried him to the dark Auron's side: the double's look of contempt all but   
vanished. He too wanted Braska at his side, he too wanted to see his summoner   
again. But the summoner looked away from the enraged man, almost in anger.   
He left the dark Auron alone, his path set on the sagging form on the ground.   
Dark Auron just stared after him.  
  
Auron looked away. "No, I, I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you," he choked,   
his tears and blood clogging his low voice. Auron lowered his quaking head,   
thinking Braska would leave him to his self-inflicted misery, and be gone. A thin   
but steady hand grazed his covered face, the nimble fingers working their way   
into Auron's, prying past the wall of rigid hands that separated the swordsman's   
pain and grief-etched face from the desolate hell this strange place had become.   
Auron felt the fingers touch the face wound and he tried to turn away. The   
guardian felt the fingers retreat.  
  
But he was not left alone. The two hands of his fallen summoner enwrapped   
themselves around Auron quaking shoulders, gently pressing against his scarlet   
cloak. "Auron…" Braska murmured as he buried the tortured man's head in the   
folds of his robe. The summoner began to rock gently, clutching the shuddering   
man to his own form. "It isn't true. He is only a mirage, Auron. He is not you,"   
Braska said softly as he held the large trembling man in his lap. "You are a good   
person, Auron, the best I have ever known. His words are twisted in grief and   
loss, both of which you suffer, I know. I would have no other as my guardian,   
and no other to guide my daughter. Having you as a guardian was so great an   
honor, but… " Braska bowed his head, his face mere inches above Auron's   
buried head, "but having you as my friend, that was the greatest thing I have ever   
known."  
  
Auron opened his eye. His arms were lax, curled to his chest as he lay like a   
child in Braska's embrace, his legs sprawled outward while his torso and head   
was curled in the lap of the one he missed most. His face was partially buried in   
the folds of the summoner's robes, the soft fabric caressing his face. "Braska…"   
He whispered. "I… I miss you…" he murmured, his lone eye looking upwards   
tentatively, as if the whole of the comfort he was encased with might slip away.   
He met Braska's warm gaze, the blue eyes truly easing Auron's pain and fears.   
  
"I know," the summoner murmured, "I know. Rest now, Auron, and be at peace.   
Go back to the one you hold dear, she is waiting for you." Auron wanted to stay,   
feeling the comfort in knowing his summoner was well, now aware that Braska   
did not blame him for the painful events of the past. But Braska's gentle embrace   
was like a tangible warmth, his robes like the softest of pillows. Auron felt the   
darkness recede, only the security of his summoner remaining. The security and   
peace of the embrace was like a drug, and Braska brushed away a stray silver   
hair from Auron's sweaty brow as the guardian's eye fell peacefully closed. "I will   
be waiting for you," Braska murmured, holding his friend close.  
  
************************  
  
"I think the worst is over," Yuna said softly, kneeling at Auron's side. The firelight   
cast a warm glow across the sweating brow of Auron's face, a tear sliding down a   
now-worn path that so many had traveled in the last several hours. Earlier that   
night, Rikku had awoken to a moaning guardian pillow, the man wincing and   
twitching. Auron must have caught Rikku's cold, or simply caught fever from   
marching around Gagazet with no coat. Rikku had tried to waken and quiet her   
companion, but Auron was trapped in a nightmare, a dream spurred by his high   
temperature. Yuna had lowered his fever a bit, but perhaps not enough to draw   
the man from the demons of his dreams.  
  
The two girls stayed by his side all night, trying to ease the pain of their trusted   
friend and guide. Yuna had never seen her father's guardian cry, and she   
grasped his large hand tightly after the first tear had fallen. Rikku rested Auron's   
head on her upper thigh as she leaned back against the cave wall, allowing her a   
comfortable position for them both. The Al Bhed had continuously wiped the   
moaning man's brow with a damp cloth, soothing the wrinkles upon his forehead   
as he grimaced at some unseen sight or emotion.   
  
Now, Yuna and Rikku stood vigil, relieved that Auron had ceased his moaning   
and was succumbing to a more peaceful and restive sleep. Yuna relinquished   
Auron's hand, placing it upon his chest. Finding it safe to return to her bedroll,   
she placed a feather-light kiss to Auron's brow. "Rest well," she murmured, and   
returned to the snoring Tidus's side across the circle.  
  
Rikku gently lay Auron's head upon the bedroll, and curled up in the nook of his   
side. She ran a small finger across the length of the stubble on his jaw, eliciting a   
small murmur from the sleeping man. She took his lax limb, grasping the hand,   
and kissed each finger. She reached downwards and took hold of the soft woven   
blanket they shared and pulled it to her neck, leaving Auron's collarbone and   
shoulders bare of the fabric. She buried her face in the nook of his shoulder and   
neck and proceeded to close her eyes, the soft light casting shadows of Auron's   
face upon hers. His body warmth was hotter than normal, but comforting   
nonetheless. Be well, she thought before she drifted off. Tomorrow would bring   
only more stress and fatigue, so let them be warm tonight and keep these   
memories inside forever.  
  
  
***I felt the need for fluff. This was not intended as a Braska/Auron romance, so if   
you took it that way, sorry. Was Braska really there? Mwaaha. :D  
  
Upload a sweet auronxbraska non yaoi pic on my site that took me from 12am to   
5am yesterday to do, hope you enjoy.  
  
-Spazkit 


	24. A Begining of Ends

Feedback so nice. Eee. Lovelove. Liplock session. Fweee.   
  
Chapter 24 A Beginning of Ends  
  
It was cold here.  
  
The first of many groggy thoughts to enter Auron's head, he snuggled closer to   
the warmth beside him. It was also dark, the light of the sun not impeding upon   
his heavy eyelids. That meant that he didn't have to wake up yet. He would rise   
with the sun, and well, there was no sun. Thank Yevon, because he had this   
massive headache… The bedroll was far too soft for his own good. The way he   
was feeling, he decided never to move from this spot. His body felt heavier than   
normal, and he was sure it would require far too much effort to move even if he   
wanted to. Auron stifled a moan. His body felt cold, and he shivered.  
  
Rikku gave a little yelp as Auron clutched her to him, all of the sudden. Startled   
awake, she glanced up from the security of his neck to find his shuddering and   
wincing all at once. He was cold? What the hell, to her Auron was like a raging   
inferno. Regardless, she placed his needs before hers, and yanked on his   
shoulder, rolling him to his side. He groaned, apparently displeased at the   
movement. She wrapped her legs and arms in his, feeling his warmth. It wasn't   
enough for the swordsman, for he pressed his shivering form to hers harder,   
mashing their bodies. Rikku inhaled sharply at the contact.  
  
Auron groaned against her cheek, his breaths hot against her skin. Rikku was   
aware of how he literally reeked of masculinity, his strong arms and chiseled   
chest pressing into her while his deep groans and scratchy face assaulted her   
face. She wondered if he was even awake. She grinned to herself, she had a   
wonderful way of finding out.  
  
She moved her face slightly sideways, matching up his prone lips to hers. She   
gently took his bottom lip, suckling it softly. A groan, but no response from Auron.   
Tysh. Ok, plan B. Like a feather touch, her lips began to caress his, moving from   
top to bottom, side to side. Another groan from her companion; his hands   
gripping her back and neck. Being quite the adventurer, she gently pried open his   
lips with her tongue, touching the bottom of his teeth. He moved, suddenly   
coming alive. His tongue touched hers, touching the bottom and sliding to the   
top. His hands roamed her back, sliding up her neck and through her hair. A   
tremor ran through his body, either from fever or the sensations her mouth was   
sending to his nerves. He rolled on top of her, his weight settling upon her form.   
  
Out of the blue, something hit Auron in the head. He winced, struggling not to   
bite off poor Rikku's tongue. Unlocking his lips, he shot a fevered glance upwards   
to see a half awake Tidus glaring at them from across a small fire. Wakka's ball   
bounced harmlessly back to the ground. Auron was immediately distracted from   
Tidus's glare when Rikku began to play with his neck, her fingers sifting through   
his dark hair. He froze, shivers racing through his nerves. Her arms brought his   
head and neck back to her, and they connected again, this time Auron surging   
forwards, his mouth and tongue exploring Rikku's. Tidus sighed and buried his   
head beneath the pillow. Hopeless, just hopeless.   
  
Auron's weight was pleasant and exciting at the same time, as Rikku's soft lips   
slid from his mouth to his neck. As oxygen returned to her brain, she placed light   
breaths and kisses on Auron's windpipe. He hissed, jamming his eye shut. She   
slid him to the soft of the bedroll, and practically crawled atop his side. Auron's   
eye peeked open, curious as to what she was doing. Her supple lips were at the   
back of his neck, her breaths parting hair. He shuddered violently, her kisses   
traveling upwards, from his spine into the nape. Auron's eye flew closed, as he   
was rendered helpless and at her mercy.   
  
She slid around to his back, hurdling his body. An arm wrapped around his chest   
while another repositioned the blanket so the heavy and warm fabric covered   
them both again. Spooned behind him, it was strange for the smaller to enwrap   
the larger guardian, but Auron could not care less who was watching. His body   
was twitching uncontrollably at Rikku's possessive lips.   
  
Apparently Rikku decided to have mercy, for her tantalizing lips became not quite   
so teasing, but soothing as she rubbed her face into the nape of Auron's smooth   
neck. His skin was still fire to the touch, which concerned Rikku somewhat. Her   
hands began to dance in lazy circles on his back, sliding up his leather shirt to   
the flesh beneath. Nimble fingers massaged shoulder blades and ribs, her nails   
following the path of his spine. Auron fell helplessly to sensual bliss, his eye   
heavy lidded and half-closed in pleasure. While still awake, his breaths were   
deep and rattled in his throat while the girl behind him performed miracles and   
stimulated wondrous sensations on his heated back.  
  
After a time, Auron felt those cool hands slid under his shirt to his front side, her   
fingers tracing the contours of his muscled chest. Resting at his sternum, they   
clasped tightly around him, hugging him to her in the darkness. Her legs pressed   
against his and she sighed into his hair. Oh, how Auron wanted to remain like   
this forever, this… complete bliss. Had it not been for the constant nagging of his   
separated soul from the sensations from his body, life would have truly been   
perfect, regardless of where they were. Pilgrimage or not, the nights were truly   
the newfound highlight of Auron's existence.   
  
It seemed to take the majority of his remaining strength, but Auron rolled over   
and again lay atop Rikku, his legs tossed over hers and his chin resting on her   
collarbone. He almost winced as he lifted his head, causing Rikku to frown. He   
managed to plant a soft kiss upon her chin as strands of defiant silver hair   
danced before her eyes. A rough hand caressed her cheek and Rikku sighed.   
The hand stopped suddenly, and the Al Bhed opened her eyes. Auron wore a   
strange expression, almost a cross between confusion and pain. His eye trailed   
up to hers, a question on his face. "… Ri-kku?" He murmured, eye narrowing   
before it rolled into his head and he collapsed limply upon her body, his face   
falling to her throat. Rikku inhaled as his heat touched her skin, his forehead   
burning again with high fever.   
  
"Auron? Auron!" she cried, gripping his dead weight with terror. She rolled him off   
of her, his prone body sliding to the bedroll without resistance. Something was   
wrong, something other than fever. From the look on his face, Auron didn't know   
either. Rikku whimpered to herself, clinging to Auron. His face was flushed,   
beads of sweat running through his hair. She sniffled, and tugged at his shirt,   
pulling it up to his chest. Then she lifted his boneless arms above his head and   
removed the shirt completely, offering what chilled air there was to his skin   
before pulling the blanket over them both. The damp cloth fell to the ground by   
their heads as Rikku pressed her head to his chest. Below the smooth skin and   
taught muscle, his heart pounded rapidly. What should I do? She questioned   
herself.   
  
Sitting up, she left the bedroll, scampering to the nearby opening of the cave.   
Shivering, she stepped into the snow, her uncovered skin rippling in the cold. Her   
bare hands scooped up snow into a small cloth, a piece of tarp from a tent,   
actually. She glanced up to the sky, dim rays of sun hidden in the snowy air. The   
wind blew mercilessly at her hair, her golden locks flying about her head.   
Shivering, she turned and fled back to the cave.  
  
She wrapped the ice and snow in the tarp, then encased that in a soft cloth. She   
straddled Auron, her hips resting atop the blanket on his firm stomach. The girl   
then lay the chilled parcel upon Auron's brow, observing the sharp gasp from the   
unconscious man. She let it sit there for a while, the ice melting and running   
down his rough cheek and into his hair. A droplet fell from his eyebrow to his   
good eye, tickling the lashes. It then continued to fall down his cheek like a tear.   
After a time, she removed the warming cloths and placed it in the hollow of his   
neck, and then to his chest. Within the hour, it was completely warmed, the heat   
of Auron's skin evaporating the remaining droplets.   
  
Rikku didn't know what else to do. Auron moaned in his sleep as he rolled onto   
his stomach, an arm and hand reached upwards to rest upon the cool of the   
pillow by his face. Rikku slid beside him, her face resting upon his smooth   
shoulder blade while her hand gently slid through his dark hair. Her form molded   
to his, her legs and hips pressing against his thick body. She lifted the tail of hair   
that rested on his neck and placed it upon the pillow, allowing fresh air access to   
his neck. She lay her head sideways upon his back, listening to his pulse. His   
beating heart had slowed considerably, falling back to a normal, if quick, rhythm.   
She herself was exhausted as she lay there listening to the air moving through   
his lungs. Her right had slid down his ribs to his side, holding him in his sleep.   
She sighed, the steady rhythm of Auron's heart lulling Rikku to a dreamless   
slumber.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Rikku was aware of whispers and murmurs before she actually awoke. She was   
still cradling Auron's prone form to hers, her hands resting around his hips. She   
lifted her head from the nape of his neck to see what was going on. Tidus and   
Yuna had been joined by the others a little ways off. It was impossible to know   
what time it was, the cave itself prevented her from knowing. She was torn   
between getting Yunie's attention, or just ignoring them all and enjoying the   
moment.   
  
Tidus caught site of her blinking but opening eyes, and he began towards her. He   
knelt silently before Auron, whom apparently was still deeply asleep, seeing as   
he wasn't with the others or moving at all. The teenager placed a hand upon   
Auron's bare shoulder with care.  
  
"He' sick," Tidus whispered. Rikku nodded. Oh, believe me I know, she thought.   
"Um, Lulu and Wakka are going to stay here while me, Yuna and Kimahri scout   
ahead and take care of any fiends. Stay with Auron, ok?" Rikku nodded.   
Noooooo problem there. She wouldn't leave his side if her life depended on it.  
  
As the trio moved off, Lulu came forward and touched Auron's furrowed brow.  
  
"Yuna said he was not doing well last night…" She remarked.  
  
"No, he had a really bad nightmare or something. Auron was not happy. He   
just… collapsed," Rikku replied worriedly, sitting up. Now able to see over his   
shoulder, she saw Auron's pale skin was flicked with sweat in the firelight. Her   
tender hand touched his cheek, eliciting a soft murmur from the guardian.   
Surprisingly, after much effort, his russet eye slid open.  
  
"Yuna?" he rasped, spinning around struggling to sit up before he was able. He   
careened, and his shoulder fell into Lulu's bust. Rikku's eyes widened, but   
thankfully Auron didn't seem aware enough to realize what that soft pillow was   
that he had landed upon. Lulu looked shocked, then amused as she pushed him   
gently towards Rikku, who accepted his weight with willing arms. His head rested   
beneath her chin as his weight was transferred to the Al Bhed.  
  
"She is fine. She and the others have gone ahead to scout the area," Lulu said,   
examining the disheveled guardian, eyeing his bare chest with appreciation. His   
hair was sticking up in random spikes, his eyelid struggling against some unseen   
force to remain open. His eye rolled to Lulu's direction. Auron struggled to regain   
his posture and look /somewhat/ presentable before his fellow guardians, but it   
was just too much and he slid limply back to Rikku's arms.   
  
"I… I cannot allow myself to slow the pilgrimage," Auron moaned, ignoring the   
throbbing pain and fuzzy feeling coursing through his body and head. "We must   
continue, there is little time… to… waste…"  
  
The sentence faded away to a deep rumble as Auron's eyelid slid closed, against   
his will. His last words were muffled against the Al Bhed's throat as he slipped   
into darkness. Rikku's eyes grew wide in worry as the guardian passed out, his   
weight lax in her arms. Why now? Why was Auron so weak now, so close to   
Zanarkand? Rikku didn't understand, this man was one of the strongest she had   
ever known.   
  
Lulu shook her head. "I would not expect him to think we are leaving him behind,"   
she stated. "We will continue as soon as possible, but we will go together. At   
least that is my opinion. We will wait upon Yuna's decision when she returns."   
Rikku agreed, cradling the weakened man against her body.   
  
After a time, the others returned.  
  
"Rikku…" Yuna whispered, her hand gently touching her cousin's bare shoulder.   
Auron was slumped in Rikku's embrace, the woven blanket crumpled on his lap   
and up to his waist. It was odd to see the much stronger, much larger man curled   
up in the smaller girl's arms, like a child.   
  
Rikku's eyes were wide in fear. "What's wrong with him, Yunie?" She asked   
softly, her hand rubbing up and down Auron's sculpted biceps. Yuna shook her   
head. Both girls gasped when Auron suddenly convulsed, his body trembling out   
of control. Rikku and Yuna quickly lay him flat on the bedroll as his back arced   
against the ground. Auron's breaths became labored and congested, fluid   
sloshing in his lungs. Rikku felt tears coming unbidden to her eyes as she and   
Yuna and the newly arrived Tidus pinned the convulsing man down. In a panic,   
Yuna cast the strongest cure she could, ignoring the strength it sapped from the   
very core of her being. Curaga's light filtered into Auron's thick frame, but to no   
avail, as his breaths became shorter and shallow. Rikku suddenly realized the   
truth… Auron was dying?  
  
"I, I don't understand! He should be healed!" Yuna cried in desperation. Rikku fell   
backwards in shock. Please… No…  
  
Stumbling to her pack, Rikku only had one, small hope. Her quaking hand   
reached into the pack to remove the soft silver feather.  
  
***ooo cliffhanger. Dududuuuhhh. :D  
oh, guess what! I just bought one of those nasty-expensive japanese imports of   
Auron, the 12 inch ones. Mwaaahahaa! I am so going to have no money for   
collage next year. O_o  
  
-Spazkit 


	25. Revelations

Feedback is my friend. Booyeah. Feedback was so nice, you get two chapters in   
one night. Isn't that nice?  
  
  
Chapter 25 Revelations  
  
Rikku cried.  
  
Hunched over Auron's still form, she prayed, her tiny fingers clutching the silver   
feather. Auron's breathing had slowed to almost nothing, barely clinging to life, or   
at least existence upon Spira. To Rikku, it made no sense that a dead man could   
be dying, but it seemed to be the case. His head rested motionless in her lap, his   
eye closed for perhaps the final sleep. Rikku prayed harder than she ever had   
before over her lover's still body. Please… The party of the Summoner Yuna had   
encircled their fallen, Rikku centered at the head. Not a breath, not a sound   
emerged except Auron's final, strangled gasps. Each said a prayer to his or her   
god, and waited.  
  
A frozen wind erupted through the caves, it's howl tearing across the party's   
ears. When the guardians looked upwards, the silver Phoenix stood calmly   
before them, wings folded at it's sides. The bird was slightly smaller than a   
chocobo, yet far more sculpted and a hunter in build. It's sharp black beak and   
cunning eyes stood out against it's brilliant shining feathers. The creature looked   
to be some magnificent ice carving come to life.  
  
It began to stride forward, the bird's regal gaze flowing across the party. It's long   
feathered tail flowed behind it's body like a cape, yet not dragging on the cold   
stone floor. It's dagger-like claws scratched the ground as it approached the   
circle. Wakka and Kimahri immediately stepped aside, allowing the beautiful   
creature access to the one holding it's feather.  
  
Rikku began to shake when the phoenix approached. It's piercing gaze fell to   
Auron's now still chest. It lay a wing upon his pectoral, then looked to Rikku.  
  
"I cannot bind him, this you know," Spoke the creature. The guardians gasped in   
disbelief, but Rikku locked eyes with the bird.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I am a Lune, an… echo of the farplane. Our brethren guard the farplane and   
those who reside there, the dead." The creature's beak did not move, his it's   
multi-toned voice resonated in the minds of the party before it. "I cannot bring this   
man back to life, child."  
  
"But…" Rikku felt her resolve slip, "But you healed Kimahri!"  
  
"He was newly ripped, his body and soul just broken. I mended those wounds.   
This man… he is long overdue his rest at the farplane. His rift…" The bird   
paused, "His soul and body had long since been separated. The longer one   
holds their dead body to this world, the harder it is to keep it alive. The rift   
deepens… this man has held himself here too long. As strong as his desire to   
exist upon Spira is… he simply cannot will his body to live any longer. It was only   
a matter of time."   
  
The others gasped in realization of Auron's condition while Rikku's mind whirled.   
"But! Why, why did you leave your feather?" Rikku cried, tears dripping down her   
face.  
  
"Child, I left my flesh for you, so that you might be healed. There is still time for   
you… you can rejoin the living. We lunes felt that you died in vain, it was not your   
time."  
  
Rikku ignored the stares of disbelief from her comrades. "I… " The girl started, "I   
don't want to be healed or brought back. I want… I want to be with Auron. I want   
to save Yunie and help Spira by defeating sin once and for all, and I… I want to   
do it with Auron by my side. It doesn't matter if we go to the farplane eventually…   
just… not yet."  
  
Her words were quiet as she gazed upon the still face of Auron. The bird   
regarded Rikku for a moment.   
  
"Brave child, you are strong. Very well, I shall do what I can. He will not last long,   
but perhaps… perhaps it shall be long enough," the phoenix whispered in their   
minds, and unfolded it's large, moonlit wings in the darkness of a moonless cave.   
It folded itself across the fallen guardian, it's head and beak brushing across   
Auron's chest. That bright light was emitted yet again, and all was forced to look   
away. When the light faded, this time the bird was still there.  
  
It sat stiffly between Auron's spread legs, regarding the swordsman with interest.   
Rikku held her breath, her hands cupping Auron's face. The guardian let a small   
groan escape his lips as his eye fluttered open.   
  
The first thing he saw was two tearing emerald eyes gazing into his with such   
intensity, he almost looked away. Her eyes looked beyond his to something in   
front of him. What? What was going on? His head was swimming, and he stifled   
a moan of exhaustion. His eyelids were like lead and he wanted nothing more   
than to slip to silent and peaceful slumber, but something about Rikku's eyes…  
  
Taking great quantities of energy, Auron lifted his head to find himself half-naked,   
with a large bird between his spread legs. He was in the center of a circle,   
surrounded by the others. What in Yevon?   
  
"You are… temporarily bound. You will be weak… I do not know how long you   
shall stay, guardian. Spend your time well, it was paid for with great… love," The   
bird sang in the minds of those watching the dramatic scene, a very confused   
Auron now included. With that, the phoenix stood tall and simply… disappeared,   
along with the feather in Rikku's hand.   
  
Rikku wasted no further time in pouncing Auron, her face leaning over his while   
her hands wrapped around his neck. Yuna and Tidus each grasped an arm as   
both Lulu and Wakka grinned widely to each other. Auron was shocked at the   
display of affection towards his prone form… Something had happened here,   
something that he had missed out on. Apparently it had been nerve-wracking for   
Rikku, because a seemingly endless flow of tears fell from her bowed head to his   
brow. He reached up a trembling hand to her face, and she grasped it with such   
enthusiasm he thought she could break bones.  
  
"Wait… stop, please. Tell me what's going on," Auron pleaded, his voice   
somewhat clogged. Rikku just held him as if never to let go. It was Yuna whom   
helped the confused man to a sitting position while the others went to re-start the   
fire and prepare a meal. Auron reclined against Rikku, whom just wrapped her   
arms around his shoulders and held on. An hour later, Yuna had explained all   
events prior to his current state.  
  
"Sir Auron… why didn't you tell us you were unsent?" Yuna asked with wide   
eyes. "And you too, Rikku!" Both looked to the ground.  
  
Yuna gave a dramatic sigh, embraced the startled Auron and left the two to   
themselves. Rikku still trembled in stress and shock against his much-cooler   
back.  
  
"Rikku… how… why? You could have lived again…" Auron's voice was low and   
depressed, his gaze lowered to the ground. "And this, I… I don't-"  
  
Rikku shushed him with a kiss to his bare neck. "It would not have been life   
without you, Auron. It would have been… existence, nothing more. It would have   
been a lifetime of waiting to see you again," she whispered, her voice laced with   
emotion.   
  
"But, I'm not worth it, Rikku. I'm just an old man doing his duty-"  
  
"You are everything to me," Rikku whispered in his ear. "And I love you."  
  
Auron froze at her words. He stood still, his mind struggling to grasp what she   
had said. He twisted himself to her, his shoulder pressing into her chest instead   
of his back. He gazed up to her face with tears in his eye. Her own spiraling   
pupils were drenched in tears, an after affect of the morning's events. Auron   
raised a large, comfortably warm hand to her face, his rough forefinger touching   
her cheek as if feeling her for the first time. That simple touch sent her stressed   
and exhausted mind over the edge. She broke down, bawling. She fell   
backwards to the bedroll, Auron falling as well. He lifted himself and pulled his   
body to her side, enwrapping her in a fierce and protective hug. Two people, both   
clinging for dear life to a world that had condemned them to death, they clung to   
each other in tears and a newfound joy. The pilgrimage seemed a mere obstacle,   
something that could be dealt with in time. Now, Auron immersed himself in her   
scent, her touch while Rikku clung to his waist, burying her head in the throat of   
the one she'd come too close to loosing.  
  
The laid like that for hours, Yuna never protesting in the temporary halt of the   
pilgrimage. With no sunlight and no way to know, time seemed to stop for a little   
while, awarding precious hours to lie in a mutual embrace.   
  
After the sun had set for a second day in the caves, Tidus and Yuna hesitantly   
went to Auron's bedroll. Auron had almost fully recovered from what must have   
been a simple illness that his weakened body could not fight off. He lay on his   
stomach and side, half-burying the smaller Al Bhed below him. Rikku's face, or   
what could be seen of it, was peaceful and content, as was Auron's. Their   
breaths were calm and even in the darkness, save for a soft sigh from Rikku or   
Auron every once and a while. Yuna knelt and covered the two with the forgotten   
blanket, tucking it in under the bedroll. She stood with a sad smile on her face,   
her thoughts drifting to what would come. Tidus slid his hand in hers, and they   
left Auron and Rikku to dream in peace.   
  
  
*** Spazgotobednow.   
  
-Spazkit 


	26. To Zanarkand

I am so writing this at my bf's house while we watch Vampire Hunter D bloodlust. Their first time   
seeing it, my… uh… A lot of times. Borgoff! Eee! Feedback is nice! About five or so more   
chapters and then the story will be done. O_0 Yay my first (maybe not last.. :D) Aurikku!  
  
Chapter 26 To Zanarkand  
  
Rikku awoke slowly, her eyelashes fluttering open in the damp air of the cave. She turned to her   
side, a hand reaching to Auron, but he was gone. She sat up, yawning into her hand. She turned   
around to see the rest of the group wrapping up the camp, Auron helping Yuna put away the   
remaining bedrolls. He turned, aware of her eyes on his back. He allowed a small smile to claim   
his features as he glanced at the sleepy-eyed girl.   
  
She stood slowly, shaking her head to clear away the cobwebs in her mind. Kimahri gathered her   
beddings while the Al Bhed took some of the remaining soup and quickly slurped it up. The liquid   
warmed her stomach and helped sooth away the knots in her gut. It was time…   
  
She shivered, her mind starting it's frantic circle of ideas, thoughts, ways to save Yunie. She was   
hardly aware as they left the caves, their footsteps heavy, like their hearts. Rikku stumbled over   
the rocks, righting herself before falling. A strong arm grasped hers, helping her along. She clung   
to Kimahri, happy to have the furry creature at her side. His sure footing was helpful, his tail   
keeping his balance. I want one of those, she thought to herself. A tail would be most helpful.  
  
They arrived at the exit of the twisting tunnels some time later, the late afternoon sun's golden   
rays washing over the somber party. Auron stopped, freezing before the groups. "Watch out!" He   
yelled, drawing his weapon, leaning the heavy blade to his shoulder as Tidus and Kimahri came   
to his sides. The three battled the scaled creature in haste, slicing at cutting away at it's tough   
hide. Slice after slice, the creature weakened. It's attacks were potent and powerful, but nothing   
the three blades could not handle. After perhaps a half and hour, the beast fell, it's large carcass   
smacking the ground with a sickening thud.   
  
Rikku stayed with Yuna, unconsciously staying in front of her summoner. When the three men   
rose victorious, she relaxed her stance, and furrowed her brow. She found her gaze traveling to   
the massive ruins beyond. Behind her, Auron, Tidus and Wakka were having a conversation, but   
she wasn't listening. She stared unto the fallen city, the horrible truth of the situation dawning   
upon her. There were here…   
  
They had reached Zanarkand.   
  
She closed her eyes, looking away. Please, help me. Give me more time, give me a chance, an   
idea, /anything/… Her prayers were unanswered as the others passed her, beginning the trek   
across the incline of the mountain. Soon, even Tidus passed her by, and still she stayed behind,   
staring into the setting sun. Why? It wasn't fair…  
  
"I know…" A rich voice came from behind her, two arms encasing her frame. She whimpered,   
feeling his resolve and courage dwarf hers. "I felt the same way, ten years ago. I felt like the world   
was coming to an end, I felt like… I had to stop it. My resolve, it wavered from what it had always   
been. I was almost… afraid."  
  
Rikku turned around to face Auron, shocked. The strongest man she had ever known had just   
revealed a part of himself that she had never thought to see. He gave a sad smile, his gaze   
returning to the decrepit buildings beyond. She huddled in his embrace, enjoying his warmth. She   
caught herself wondering how long they had together… for Yuna's sake, the rest of the   
pilgrimage. For Rikku's sake, a lot longer… She buried her face in his shoulder, taking in his   
scent. Her back was to the setting sun, and she sighed, gazing over his shoulder at the shadows   
they cast against the rock wall.   
  
"Come," Auron murmured after a time. He continued on, grasping her hand. They walked in   
silence behind the others, staring wordlessly to the ruins beyond.  
  
They paused their journey again at the barren and dusty foothills that lay between Gagazet and   
Zanarkand. They sat in a circle, a small fire blazing in the center as the sun set around them.   
Rikku sat opposite Auron, if only to stop him from being a distraction to her churning mind. Her   
gaze fell to Yuna, as Tidus stood and placed his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes fell downward,   
enjoying his touch before he pulled away and climbed the hill that separated them from the end.   
Rikku hugged her knees to her chest, fighting this feeling of overwhelming sadness from taking   
her whole. She closed her eyes, as if to hide from it all.  
  
Auron nudged Yuna, pointing towards the withdrawn Rikku. Yuna gave a slight nod, and stood.   
Crossing the circle, Both Yuna and Auron flanked Rikku. Lulu and Wakka watched in fascination   
as the pair sat down, each beside the oblivious Al Bhed. Yuna wrapped her arms around Rikku,   
startling the girl. Rikku flinched back, hitting the solid wall that was Auron next to her. Rikku felt   
tears threaten to fall as Yuna cradled her cousin. Rikku leaned back into Auron's shoulder, his   
arm enwrapping them both. The three sat in silence, the two girls pressing against the elder   
guardian. After a while, Auron noticed his burden was growing heavier and he glanced over to the   
two girls; both were fast asleep, leaning fully upon Auron's shoulder. He sighed, and gazed up to   
where Tidus stood, alone. Poor boy… Jecht had done the same thing. To hope that his home   
was there was one thing, but to see the ruins… it was painful and horrifying to those whom once   
inhabited the great city.  
  
Perhaps and hour before nightfall, Tidus returned, allowing a small smile to cross his tired face   
when he saw Yuna. He sat beside Auron, surprising the swordsman when he curled up against   
his robed shoulder on his opposite side. Tidus sighed, his weight easing the muscle Auron was   
using to stay upright. The older guardian was grateful.  
  
The hour passed in silence. Auron nodded off once or twice, only to awaken to find his nightmare   
real; they were still here. In the end, he gently shook Rikku awake, loosing himself temporarily as   
he gazed into her sleepy eyes.   
  
As they gathered themselves, they let the fire burn behind them, for no one really wanted to put   
out the last fire they might ever share.  
  
The trip through the ruins was filled with strong fiends. Towards the end, pyreflies began to reveal   
memories of a very familiar face. Gasping, Rikku stood a little ways off, catching her breath after   
a particularly nasty encounter with a fiend. She turned around to find herself face to face with…   
Auron?   
  
He was… translucent, and a seemingly younger version of the man she loved. This Auron was   
less… rough around the edges, his hair combed neatly back, his face shaven and unmarred. She   
reached a hand to the man… but it traveled right through the image, her fingers passing through   
his arm. She shuddered. Those eyes, so full of hope and compassion… the young Auron paused   
from his trek and gazed up at the sky. So much had changed…  
  
The image disappeared and Rikku bound back towards the others. There, in the distance, was   
the old stadium, the one Tidus played in so long ago. It's decrepit and haunting appearance   
caused a shiver to run the length of her spine. To her, the whole place was a giant death trap,   
dreary and depressing. She shivered again, her eyes catching sight of the final chamber up   
ahead, where they would meet Yunalesca. Suddenly beside her, Auron also saw the massive   
structure, and a slight tremor ran through his body, only visible to Rikku. She clutched him   
passionately, her hands rubbing his arm. He turned to her, the look of… pain ever so clear in his   
eye. She pulled him closer, the wind tossing his coat over the two of them. They gazed to the   
place where he had given his life, his faith, and his hope away. He shuddered again, and Rikku   
pulled him closer still, kissing his cheek ever so softly. Whatever happened… they would go   
together.  
  
***sleep. Must have now. Sorry about the abrupt ending, but this chapter plus my other story and   
ahhhh must sleep! ^_^  
  
-Spazkit 


	27. To change the world

Mrr. Feedback is nice… Having bad, emotionally sucking day. Sorry this is overly mushy towards the end, I think I find myself wishing I were in her shoes. *sigh* Yeeees, this is still pg-13, regardless of what you might think is going to happen.  
  
Chapter 27 To change the world  
  
  
  
"But, but my lord!" The younger Auron pleaded, his voice desperate. Rikku watched in a horrified fascination as the memory of the end of Braska's pilgrimage played out before Yuna's own party. "There has to be another way!" His cries were apparently in vain as he sank to his knees… crying. Rikku drew an inward breath, unaware as the living, or unsent, whatever, Auron grasped his blade with a trembling hand. He grunted, standing behind his former self. A strangled sound of anguish was emitted from the guardian as he slashed his mighty sword into the image of himself, hitting nothing but air.  
  
A few moments later, the memory disappeared. Auron stood with his back to the others as his heavy breaths pierced the silence. "And the cycle continued," Auron rasped, his voice etched with despair and regret. Yuna took a few tentative steps forward until the young summoner was right behind him. She placed a gentle hand on her father's guardian, feeling the quivering muscle beneath his unarmored shoulder. Shocking the party, he sunk to his knees, much as he had done ten years before. Yuna knelt as well, keeping the contact. Rikku was slightly jealous, but kept her silence; this was Yuna's right and privilege, to help her guardians in times of need. The young summoner grasped her guardian's waist, feeling muscles flex as Auron fought for control over himself. She gently rested her head upon his back.  
  
"We will… find a way," she murmured softly, glancing at Tidus. The teenager smiled to Yuna, nodding. The young summoner continued her embrace, her warmth spreading to Auron's quivering form. After a time, he relaxed, his head dropped as if in some strange prayer. Yuna stood, and addressed her party. "If we choose the path that has been placed before us… the cycle will… go on. It would be so easy to take this path but… this is false hope," she placed a hand on the still crouched form of Auron. "We must… free Spira of this false hope."  
  
Rikku bounced happily, running over to Yuna and embracing her. Tidus grinned from ear to ear. The party then made it's way to the final chamber, to confront Yunalesca with their… most unusual decision. Rikku stayed behind with Auron, for he had yet to move from his crouched position.  
  
"Auron?" Rikku asked softly, kneeling beside him. His eyes were shut behind his glasses, his face drawn in some unknown emotion. She clutched his arm, shocked to find in chilled. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I… I don't know," he rasped, surprising Rikku as he leaned into her shoulder, his face falling to her warm neck. "I feel… off, like something is wrong but I can't put my finger on it."  
  
Rikku felt her heart leap into her throat. No! There had to be more time than this… She quickly wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his face. Wanting nothing more than to stay, she knew that this was not the time. She grasped Auron's underarms and helped him to his feet. He wavered slightly before regaining his composure.  
  
"Will you be ok?" She asked, struggling to lift his sword from the ground. He helped her, taking the handle of the blade and gripping it tightly in his gloved hand. A feather-light kiss brushed by her cheek, a hint of stubble upon her smooth skin. Balancing the blade upon his broad shoulder, Auron took her hand in his and strode up the stairs to follow their summoner, speaking not a word of things that would undoubtedly come in the near future.  
  
Entering the darkened room, suddenly the walls disappeared. Rikku gasped in shock, huddling against Auron's tall frame. A brief conversation with Yunalesca triggered another memory, the final memory of this cursed place. Rikku clutched Auron tightly as she watched both his memory and Tidus surge forward, howling their anger and rage. Young Auron was uncontrolled, emotional. He cried out in pain, placing the blame of his sorrows upon the unsent summoner. He cried out in pure emotional agony as the translucent memory charged Yunalesca. Rikku stifled a gasp of horror as the young guardian was thrown back, landing in a crumpled ball some feet away. Unable to bear the sight, Rikku buried her face in Auron's chest, tears leaking onto the leather. He was shaken himself, but brought his free arm to encase the girl, and glared at Yunalesca with hostility he had never shown before.  
  
Bitter and outraged, Tidus and Yuna accused the unsent summoner of treason and lies. Yunalesca stared in disbelief at Yuna's opposition to the final summoning. A look of pity crossed her features as she decided to disperse of this unruly summoner. She suddenly flew into the air, her mostly nude body hovering above the party.  
  
"This is it!" Auron cried, his weapon drawn. "Choose your fate! Die in hope, or face your fears!" Short conversation was spoken throughout the group, raising the morale of the party and their actions.  
  
Yuna immediately summoned Bahamut, and Rikku stared in awe of the huge dragon, his brightly-colored armored wings flapping as he landed amongst them, his broad arms crossing defiantly against his muscular chest. Yuna summoned Aeon after Aeon, saving the strength of her party for last. Rikku rested tensely against Auron's chiseled chest, his free arm wrapped around her slender waist. The summoner called Yojimbo last, and paid handsomely for his attacks. After a time, the unsent summoner cried out, and suddenly a repulsive mutation took hold of her mostly-nude body. A large face revealed itself to the party, a slithering tongue of scales lashing out in a disgusting display. All Aeons were spent, and Rikku, Wakka, and Tidus charged forward to rid themselves of Yunalesca forever. Claw, jab, and claw again, that was Rikku's plan of attack. Apparently she was making progress, for the enraged mutation of Yunalesca sent a bone-jarring assault to the Al Bhed, knocking her to the ground and covering her with sticky goo. Rikku moaned, struggling to rise when she realized she was no longer able to see the fight. Rendered helpless, Rikku struggled to dispel the magic, but another attack smashed into her, sending her flying. Moaning and blind, she struggled to rise, dazed. A fuzzy hand forced her back.  
  
"Rikku stay, Kimahri and Auron take your place," a deep voice rumbled, and left her alone. Grunting, she sat up, not even sure which direction she was facing. Shrieks from the unsent summoner and the sound of weapons filled her ears, groans of pain and whoops of victory following shortly after. She heard Yunalesca say something, but she wasn't sure what. After that… silence.  
  
"Um… hello?" She called softly, unsure. The sound of footsteps approached her. Two massive paws lifted her effortlessly into the air, eliciting a shocked squeal from the Al Bhed. "Is everyone ok?" she whispered to Kimahri, unaware of the status of her friends.  
  
"Yes. Auron stays behind with Tidus. We go to airship now," He replied, his brick-hard and furry chest tickling Rikku's nose. Rikku wondered what they were doing behind, but didn't let it bother her. A blast of chilled air hit her skin, and she assumed she as outside. Her skin was still sticky from whatever Yunalesca had hit her with. She felt wretched and in need of a bath.  
  
She heard the motor of the Airship above, and they entered the ship, Rikku wasn't quite sure how.  
  
"Kimahri put Rikku in bedroom, Kimahri go find Yuna to heal Rikku," he said, and Rikku felt the soft of a bed beneath her, as she was set down. She heard him walk away and out of the door.  
  
Insecure, she huddled against the mattress, her sticky skin clinging to the sheets. A few minutes later, she heard the door open again.  
  
"Yunie?" She asked softly. The person said nothing, but sat on the edge of the bed. A rough hand gently touched her face and a callused finger brushed across her lips.  
  
"My, Yunie, you have big hands," she joked, eliciting a soft, deep chuckle from her companion. "Where is she?" Rikku asked.  
  
"She is… resting. She spent the majority of her efforts on summoning all, /all/ of her Aeons, so I told her I would stay with you until she woke, refreshed." Rikku nodded, understandable. Though she really didn't like being blind, it rendered her so very helpless.  
  
"Auron, I'm… gross," she murmured, making a face. Another small laugh, and a kiss upon her hair.  
  
"It doesn't bother me one bit," Auron murmured, continuing his caress of her face.  
  
"Well, it bothers me! I'm… nasty and sticky," she complained. His silence worried her, what was he doing? There was a rustling of fabric and the sound of things being placed on the floor. She gasped when she felt him lift her, her bare arms hitting smooth skin. "Where are we going?" She asked, but received no reply. "Auron!" She quipped, and sighed. They entered another room, and she was pelted by steam. She squeaked in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked softly, someone afraid.  
  
"Taking advantage of your… condition," he replied smoothly, and she inhaled as his fingers removed her shirt.  
  
"Auron!" she squealed, "Please tell me we are in a /private/ place," she groaned. Her voice softened as his hands gracefully removed her bra. Resting Rikku in his lap, he removed her boots and gloves, and she moaned softly as his hand sifted through her hair, his lips resting upon her ear. He gently untied her hair, the silky strands flowing down her bare back and shoulders.  
  
"Stand?" he asked, and she obliged. She gasped again as he removed her shorts and underwear, sliding them down her long legs.  
  
"Auron!" She hissed, uncertain whether or not she was aggravated or enticed. She stepped out of the clothing uncertainly, a blush racing across her face. She really wished she could see his face, so she might have an /idea/ of what he was thinking. My gods, if her father walked in… She shuddered at the thought.  
  
Rikku heard the rustle of clothing, the felt his strong arms lift her again. A moan of sweet pleasure escaped her lips as she felt herself become encased in steaming hot water. She realized they must be in the bathing room on the third floor of the ship.  
  
Auron sat in the pool with her in his lap, resting Rikku against his brick- hard chest. She nuzzled his smooth skin, silently thanking him for his compassion. He rested his head back against the metal deck of the pool for a time, feeling his muscles and body relax in the warmth of the water.  
  
Rikku felt his hands thread through her hair, and she sighed in contentment. Auron cupped his hands, and brought a small amount of water to her scalp, the liquid dampening her golden strands. Reaching to the deck, he grasped the small bottle of soap, and worked a lather into his hands. Rikku smelled the soft fragrance before she felt it. He slowly began to wash her, his hands sliding smoothly across her skin. Had she not been so relaxed, she might have found his touch erotic. But as of the moment, she sighed, resting her head against what she assumed what his shoulder and fell to relaxed bliss.  
  
After washing her, he worked his hands into her hair, his breaths even across her ear and cheek. Her sensitive scalp sang at the touch, the silk of soap dripping down her neck. Trusting Auron fully, she allowed him to dip back her neck and head, the water cleansing her hair. Half reclined as he supported her back, she felt the gentle brush of his lips against her throat as he kissed her sweet skin.  
  
They sat there for what must have been an hour, Rikku's sightless eyes closed in peace and comfort. She felt herself start to drift off, but didn't really care. She was somewhat aware of the steamy air hitting her wet skin, and the caress of a towel against her bare body. Clad in the towel, she felt Auron carry her off, she really didn't care where, as long as he was with her.  
  
The smooth fabric of sheets and soft pillows was pressed against her naked skin. She felt him climb into the bed also, his own unclothed body pressing against hers. He pulled the smooth comforter over the sheets, securing their own little world, separating them from all else. Rikku felt a hand trail across her face, down her neck, cross her collar bone and down her arm. She sighed, enwrapping her arms around Auron's solid and smooth back. She slept soundly in his arms.  
  
***o_o eee. Funfunfun. Go see the new aurikku page on my website. Fwee.  
  
-Spazkit 


	28. Home Revisited

1 Sorry I kept you waiting. I've been really uninspired lately. -_-  
  
  
  
Chapter 28 Home Revisited  
  
  
  
Yuna tread silently through the corridor of the airship in the dead of night. Her boots clanked against the metal of the floor as she searched for her sightless guardian. The motor of the ship was a throbbing hum that coursed non-stop throughout the craft, but was forgotten after a time, the noise fading back into one's mind. One might even finding a lulling sound, and Yuna felt a yawn creeping upon her throat as she searched the vacant rooms on the third floor of the ship.  
  
After a time, she entered the room of Auron and Rikku. She could barely make out Auron's form, his shoulder blades to her. Yuna walked as silently as she could to the bedside, assuming Rikku would be with him. Indeed, Rikku was mashed against Auron's torso, her head tucked deeply into his neck and collarbone. The thick comforter that covered their bodies hid everything else from view. Yuna swallowed, hoping she wasn't invading their privacy.  
  
Closing her eyes, the summoner began a low chant, calling for little speckles of light to form around Rikku. The Al Bhed murmured and squinted in her sleep, nuzzling her face into Auron's rough chin. The flecks of light then raced into the girl, eliciting a soft sigh. Satisfied, Yuna stood and began to walk away when she felt a hand on her arm. Glancing downwards in the darkness, she saw a slight smile grace Auron's lips as he silently thanked the summoner. Yuna gave a slight bow, and the older guardian released his grip so that he might grasp Rikku again. He sighed deeply, his eyelid fluttering closed as Yuna left the room.  
  
**************************  
  
Rikku dreamt. She dreamed that she was at her home… or what was left of it. She stood alone in a smoldering ruin, deformed metal and scraps of decaying bodies cluttering the smoking ground. A choked cry escaped her parched lips as she sank with trembling knees to the filthy ground.  
  
The sunlight did little good here for the air was too thick to penetrate. Rikku could feel the soot falling to her shoulders, the grotesque grim and dirt covering her quaking body. Her eyes darted left and right, taking in the chaos around her. Despite the visual onslaught, the world was eerily silent.  
  
Rikku struggled to stand, to get away from the smell of decaying bodies. She tried to run, but her legs refused to work properly, it was as if she was weighted down. Making little but some progress, she managed to get far enough away that so she might breath again.  
  
Panting, her sight caught hold of a sweet escape… the blurry outline airship in the distance. She tried to run again, but as she staggered towards the blessed craft, she tripped. Falling, she landed in a pile of wreckage, the points and jags of metal stabbing her skin. She found herself face to face with the corpse of her father.  
  
Screaming, Rikku scrambled backwards. In reality, she jutted away from the sleeping Auron, kicking and flailing against his body. Auron's eye flew open in shock and he winced as she kicked against his ribcage. He found Rikku writhing against the mattress, her sweat-soaked body twitching and smacking against his chest.  
  
"Tytto! Tytto!" she cried out, the word alien to the swordsman. Unnerved by the intensity of her cries, Auron hauled his naked form upon Rikku, his weight forcing the majority of her limbs still. One hand shook her shoulder, while the other ran through her hair as he struggled to wake her from her nightmare. Her eyes flew open in a panic and she froze beneath him. It took several long moments before she realized who he was. A throaty cry emerged from her as she threw her arms around Auron's neck. He leaned his head downward, giving protection to Rikku as she buried her tear- streaked face in the crook of his neck and shoulder.  
  
He murmured words of comfort and ease to Rikku, his voice vibrating through to the heaving chest of the girl. His weight was pleasant and comforting as he wrapped his toned arms around her neck, pillowing her head as his own face came to rest beside hers, his rough cheek brushing her damp face. Locked in embrace, Rikku felt the terrors of her dream begin to subside.  
  
Auron adjusted himself upon Rikku, unaware of the little gasp he elicited from the girl. "…Tytto?" He asked softly, face still buried in the pillow. She remained silent. Lifting his head, he found her eyes burrowing into his.  
  
"Daddy," she whispered, not breaking the lock. Auron nodded in understanding, a strand of defiant hair falling in front of his dark eye.  
  
A strange look crossed Rikku's eyes as she seemed to be debating over something. He inhaled in surprise as all of the sudden she kissed him hard. Her tongue demanded admittance, and the somewhat shocked Auron opened his mouth to find her running rampant over his tonsils. She squirmed and writhed beneath him, causing Auron to gasp throatily in sudden pleasure. He understood what she was trying to do, and obliged passionately as they lost themselves in each other for what could very well be the last time on Spira.  
  
******************************  
  
Rikku emerged fully dressed from the room early that morning, leaving the exhausted Auron to a contented and stated sleep. She mourned the loss of his warmth and body, but she was still shaken by her nightmare. She went in search of her father.  
  
Cid was, as expected, already on the bridge, staring at the globe-map. He was probably trying to guess Sin's location. His eyes softened when they caught site of her daughter. Somewhat at a loss, Cid's eyes opened wide when Rikku ran to him and embraced him.  
  
"Tytto…" She said softly, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
  
  
***incredibly short, but I have like, no inspiration of what I should do next. O_o 


	29. Whispers

1 Thanks for being so patient. Finally! I have some ideas for this plot again! ^_^  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 29 Whispers  
  
  
  
"Auron…"  
  
The guest room aboard the airship was dark, the air slightly chilled. In his sleep, Auron moaned, twisting with the bed sheets while a sudden cold sweat broke out on his forehead. Jecht's voice was clear in his ears, even as he was unconscious. The swordsman almost whimpered as he buried his face beneath the pillows, the sheets clinging to his naked body. He was unaware of his moans as his fingers grasped the place where Rikku had been.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the cockpit, Rikku sat alone with her father. Outside, the darkened sky was beginning to lighten above the clouds, faint hints of light seeping through the mist. But for now, only the light of the various machina in the cockpit lit Rikku's face as she spoke to her father.  
  
"Daddy… I… I need to tell you something."  
  
She sat facing him in one of the comfortable swiveling leather chairs next to the observation console, to the right of the map-sphere. He held her hand gently, running his rough fingers over her palm. His eyes were warm as he urged her on. With a tear, she recalled the events prior to Bevelle. She told her father about her fall… her death. Her voice was trembling as she recalled the events, her body soon heaving in spasmodic emotional pain.  
  
Cid was trembling himself, and enwrapped his only daughter in a tight embrace as she tried to continue.  
  
"Auron… I… I love him, daddy," she heaved. Cid briefly tightened his embrace, perhaps in anger, she couldn't see his face. She quickly went on to describe the events leading up to the present, the Lune, the feather. She left out the more intimate details, of course.  
  
  
  
"And… when the time comes, I'll… I'll be sent too. Auron and I… I hope we go together," She murmured, her eyes wide but unseeing as she rested her cheek on Cid's shoulder. Thus far, the man had said nothing of her relationship with Auron. Please, don't hate me, she prayed as she buried her face in his strong neck. Butterflies raced in her stomach as she awaited his reaction.  
  
Cid released her slowly, and as Rikku saw his face, she gasped at the warm tears that flowed freely out his wetted eyes. One hand rose to her face, cupping her cheek.  
  
"My little girl…" he whispered, his voice hoarse. "So… soon… You're still so young-"  
  
"Daddy, I had to, I just had too! It was Yunie's life, it was Auron's life, whatever it was!" She cried through quaking breaths, "That was my right and duty as a guardian… we will defeat sin, once and for all. When we bring the eternal calm… you, you'll know it was worth it."  
  
Cid was taken aback by her words, so full of strength and maturity. It was only then that he realized how wise and true his daughter truly had become. He held her close for another hour as they watched the sun begin to rise over the clouds.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
"Auron… Auron, can you hear me?"  
  
Auron moaned gruffly and thrashed violently in his sleep, his bare chest rubbing raw against the thick blankets that were twisted around him. His stubble brushed harshly against the pillow as his face dug deeper into the damp fabric. In his dreams, he saw fire and blood, screams and agony. The world was a blurry haze, as seen through Jecht's tormented eyes.  
  
"Auron!" Jecht's voice ran out over the din. In his confusion, Auron managed to pick out his red bandana in the chaos. "Auron, you gotta hurry, there isn't much time!" His friend howled, suddenly falling to his knees. Auron turned to run to his fallen comrade, but the heated flames licked at his body, creating an impervious wall of fire and grief.  
  
"Jecht!" He cried out, his eye flying open in horror.  
  
Visibly shaken, Auron trembled beneath the web of sheets and bedding. Yevon… Jecht…  
  
In a brief moment of uncertainty, Auron slid back under the covers to the safety of the hidden world beneath. Nuzzling the dampened pillow, he contemplated his dream. Was it a dream? Or was Jecht… no, it couldn't be, there was simply no way. No way…  
  
**************  
  
Auron strode into the corridor fully dressed a little while later. He hadn't the slightest idea what time it was, and he prayed he wasn't the last one up. That would be somewhat embarrassing. Approaching the deck, Auron saw through the open doors. Rikku was talking to Tidus while Yuna and Lulu were having their own conversation. Dammit, Auron cursed, before settling back against the outer corridor wall. He hoped Yuna didn't mind.  
  
As the door whooshed open, Rikku bounced outwards, smiling that brilliant smile that had the uncanny ability to melt his ancient heart. Her hyper and energetic steps were subdued when she saw him. Without a word, she slowed her pace and she moved to his side and rested her head against his right shoulder, her forehead pressing against the cool of his collar. She grasped his gloved hand, her own small fingers submerging in his palm.  
  
"Come on," She said softly, gently tugging on his arm. Auron gave a look of protest, he was not welcome-  
  
"It's alright, Auron, he knows now. It's alright," She soothed, using his own words to ease his worries. She briefly pressed her lips to his chest, her kiss feeling the cool of the leather shirt and the hardness of his muscle beneath. Auron closed his eye at the feeling, enjoying the simple gesture. When he opened it, her bright green eyes were shining into his own.  
  
He gave no protest as she led him, hand in hand, into the cockpit. Auron was taken by surprise when the bright morning sun washed over his face, and he reveled in the feeling. He stood beside Yuna, while Rikku relinquished his hand and bounced over to her father. Auron had received no dirty looks or glares so far, and he wondered why.  
  
"We have established Sin's location," Yuna said softly, glancing at Auron for approval. He looked at her with confidence, and nodded.  
  
"Go on," He encouraged.  
  
"It is just outside of Bevelle… Rikku was up early this morning working on some kind of long-range scanner and we know it to be true now. There is nothing stopping us…" Yuna trailed off, her gaze falling to the sunrise. Auron sensed his summoner's hesitance… nothing like this had ever been attempted before. He placed his gloved hand to her shoulder, allowing the touch to convey his full support in the matter.  
  
"So it is decided. We leave for Bevelle," She said, nodding her head, her hair falling in front of her face. As the crew and party began to talk excitedly amongst themselves, Cid moved almost lethargically to the map and entered the coordinates for Bevelle. One by one, the party left the bridge to prepare for the battles ahead. Rikku moved past Auron, whispering that she would be in their room. He nodded. Suddenly, Auron found himself face to face with Cid, alone. He groaned inwardly, not wishing to involve himself in any conflict. But as his gaze found Cid's face, he saw something new in the Al Bhed's eyes. He couldn't pinpoint it's source, but he did not find the look aggressive, as it had been before.  
  
Auron nodded, and turned to leave when he heard the softest of whispers.  
  
"Auron…" Cid said softly from behind. Turning, Auron again faced the father of the woman he loved.  
  
Cid glanced briefly to the floor before he spoke again.  
  
"When… when you go with her… I…" At a loss for words, the man struggled to articulate his feelings. "Watch over her when you go, for me?" It took Auron a moment to realize that the man meant not sin but… the farplane. Auron took a step towards Cid, lifting his head. Rikku truly /had/ told him everything…  
  
"Always," he replied sincerely, "I will always be with her and by her side."  
  
Cid nodded slowly. "Then perhaps I can think of her with the thought that she's… happy."  
  
Auron allowed the smallest of smiles to capture his lips as he turned and left the cockpit. Always…  
  
  
  
***/sleeeeep/….. x_x Must do paper… (whines)  
  
-Spazkit 


	30. Final Doubts

Some spring break I have. I haven been called to work almost every day this week. Suck! Esh, thanks for the feedback last chap. Really keeps me going, you know?  
  
  
  
Chapter 30 Final Doubts  
  
  
  
Auron made haste to their room, his mind churning over his words with Cid. His boots clanked in steady rhythm as he strode down the deserted corridors, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Regardless of ten year's worth of preparations, he felt adrenaline surging throughout his body. It was almost time. Ten years of promises and pain, of waiting. And yet… part of him, the newly found portion of his heart that had for so long been abandoned… wanted to stay. On Spira… with her.  
  
He paused, realizing that he was standing outside their door. He wondered how long he had been here, lost in his thoughts. He inhaled unsteadily in a vain attempt to calm his nerves. Briefly closing his eye, he then entered the room to find Rikku sitting on the far side of the bed, clutching a pillow to her unseen front side. Auron watched her breathe… and he realized she was crying. Her shoulders shook slightly as she clutched the pillow. The lights had been dimmed almost to darkness, and Auron wondered why. Momentary concern washed away his apprehensions, and he made his way around the bed to her. He sank down heavily, the depression on the bed rocking her form.  
  
"What is it?" He asked softly. Rikku's face was buried in the pillow, and Auron could see the dampness outlying her hidden eyes. She didn't reply, but her hands further clutched the pillow.  
  
"Rikku…" He murmured, both arms taking her far shoulder and pulling her quivering form into his lap. She relinquished the pillow, letting the object fall to the floor as her hands replaced it with Auron's waist. Her head rested on his upper thigh as she forced her face into his hip and stomach. Her legs curled around his back as she formed a ball encircling the confused man. Still, she said nothing.  
  
Auron sighed, lifting a gloved hand to her head, stroking her hair as he looked down to her. He felt her squeeze his midsection tighter, her arms practically cutting into his waist. In a split second, she was suddenly on his stomach, crawling up his torso as if lighting had struck her hide. The sudden movement caused Auron to recline to the bed with a bounce and a look of shock. Her tiny hands grabbed hold of his gray collar as she lay across his prone body. With a frighteningly quick movement, she brought her face to his. Auron stared as drops of salty tears fell to his nose and cheeks, his eyebrows remaining high on his forehead.  
  
"Do you realize?" She asked suddenly, her voice shrill and emotional, "That I'm dead?" Auron just gaped at her, uncharacteristically at a loss for words as she continued to pin him. "Dead! Not alive! As in, I'll never get to see my dad again after this! As in, I'll never get to see my home re- built! Never see Wakka, or, or Yunie or /anybody/!" Her voice became so high that she choked, her quaking form shaking Auron's as well as the mattress jiggled.  
  
"What do I do, Auron?" She cried, staring into his wide rust eye, "What do /we/ do? When it's over, do we just… fade away? The farplane, sure, what if we don't make it? What if it's all just a dream, a bunch of memories with no people? What if-"  
  
"Shhhhh," he hushed quietly, so softly that Rikku had to quiet in order to hear it. This was one of Rikku's many qualities showing through… she thought everything over until she worried herself sick. First Yuna, now this… Auron made a mental note to talk to her about it sometime in the near future. His face softened, now able to take her emotions in stride. He brought his unclothed hand to her trembling face, gently wiping away her tears. He could feel her jaw clench and unclench as she bared her teeth in raw emotion. He looked up at her with such compassion that Rikku's anger and terror faltered.  
  
Her hands having pulled down his collar, Auron leaned upwards, his lips pressing against the bridge of her nose. His bare hand traveled to her neck as he pulled her head down, resting it against his shoulder. She broke down, bawling into his red coat, the top of her bobbing head brushing against his collar.  
  
"I… I'm afraid," Rikku confessed to his scarlet coat, too ashamed to meet his face. Auron said nothing at first, but then shifted position so that he rested parallel to her, his brow touching hers.  
  
"Don't be," He rumbled, caressing her cheek with his rough hand. Oh, how Auron wanted to stay like his forever, her soft skin pressed against his. His duties and promises were a constant cry in his mind, but they were subdued when he was with Rikku.  
  
"I didn't say anything earlier… you were sick and I needed to be strong," she murmured, calming down somewhat as she felt Auron cuddle up beside her, pulling her tense frame against his. "I guess I never had a chance to really think about it until this morning, with dad… And I couldn't do anything, not in front of him. This is hard enough for him as it is, without me wigging out right there." Her voice still wavered towards the end, but Auron could actually hear her maturity leaking back into her words, hear the strength that had grown since the beginning reclaim her momentary fears.  
  
Auron had slid his arms beneath hers and as his hands found her back, he massaged her shoulder blades as he sighed again. She snuggled against him, burying her face in the soft leather of his torso. He inhaled his scent with fervor, knowing full well that Bevelle was mere moments away. She struggled to fight back the panic that threatened to erode her thoughts again.  
  
"What do we do, Auron?" Rikku asked softly, blinking into his chest. Auron paused his heavenly ministrations on her back, bringing his hands to cup her face as she suddenly locked eyes with his.  
  
"We protect Yuna," He said sternly. "We defeat Sin, and when it's over…" He paused, trying to find the correct phrasing, "… we go on. We continue what we have now… it won't ever go away, understand me? Never."  
  
Rikku felt the world slip away as he leaned forwards to kiss her, their mouths connecting and joining. Hurried, heated kisses were exchanged as Rikku heard and recognized the groan of the engine switching gears. No, Nono, her mind begged, please, just a few minutes longer.  
  
Auron knew it was time. He gently cupped her cheeks again and pulled away, leaning forwards. He grasped her hand and pulled them both to their feet, Rikku's eyes wide the whole time. Rikku took a deep breath, and grasped her claw from where it rested on the floor. As she moved to leave, she felt Auron' hand on her arm.  
  
"No matter what happens, to you or I, we will be together," he said quietly, squeezing her arm. "Protect Yuna, and then… the rest will be ours."  
  
His words were comforting to Rikku's mentality, and she nodded fiercely. She and Auron then left the room, and made their way towards the cockpit. Rikku's mind was in a daze, her eyes bouncing off the walls of the airship, her ears taking in Auron's booted footsteps. The walk was surreal, as if she was dreaming. In slow motion, they entered the final corridor, and then the doors whooshed open to reveal the rest of the party in the cockpit.  
  
Yuna met Auron's gaze with a nod. "We go to the highbridge in Bevelle's temple… where we will face… and defeat Sin," she said confidently, and Tidus nodded behind her. As they left the bridge, Rikku waited, letting the others go ahead.  
  
She stood alone, facing her father. All was silent.  
  
She felt her mouth turn downwards against her will, and raced forwards, running into Cid's arms. She clutched him desperately, burying her face in his shoulder. Cid enwrapped her, as if never to let go.  
  
"E muja oui," He whispered.  
  
"I love you," She cried quietly.  
  
They broke apart, staring into each other's tearing eyes. Rikku leaned forward and kissed his cheek, and turned, fleeing through the open doors. Cid was left alone, staring after her as he fell to his knees.  
  
  
  
***Awr. :( so sad!!! Oy… will get better. Not for a while… I swear, you are going to hate me. O_o But it won't be a bad ending! I promise!  
  
-Spazkit 


	31. Last Breath

1 Hatehatehate, you are going to haaaaate me…. But not for long. ^_^ The beginning is rushed just because I can't remember the sin fight in real detail. But hey, you weren't reading this for the lousy fight scenes anyway, right? Yes, there are more chapters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 31 Last Breath  
  
  
  
The walk was too short. Within mere minutes, they were inside Bevelle's temple. Where they got Bahamut… were they fought for their lives and where Lantyn… died…. Rikku shuddered, trying to force the memory away. The red carpeting only reminded her of his blood. She stopped suddenly, almost overcome with memories. Auron actually ran into her, coming close to knocking them over.  
  
"Rikku…" Yuna said softly, touching her shoulder. Rikku nodded, and they continued on.  
  
Mika… was there. Rikku fought the urge to spit. Brief conversation was held, but to be totally honest, she wasn't paying attention. She was far to busy keeping her emotions in check. Standing there, in the back of the group, watching… watching Yuna stand strong, watching Tidus, watching Wakka grow pale, well, that was funny but watching Auron… blade readied on his back, glasses halfway down his nose, red coat flashing as they moved to face their greatest fears.  
  
As they burst upon the sky, there, before them was… Sin. Auron hesitated at first, his eye taking in the form of what Rikku realized was one of his best friends… Jecht. Then, the moment passed and Auron nodded, to whom she wasn't sure. He led them on, to fight all of death at it's core.  
  
A flash of red, a blue blade, and herself stood before the monster that housed Yu Yevon. Tidus looked determined, more so than Rikku had ever seen. She decided it would be best to end this as quickly as possible, and yet… it would end when she did. Everything.  
  
Then so be it. Rikku felt strength emerge from within, and she took a deep breath, taking in the cool summer air. Let it be done.  
  
They attacked the fins of Auron's late friend. Tidus cast Hastaga on them, and Rikku felt like she could run forever. Blow after blow, they attacked Sin. Lulu replaced Tidus, and cast flare and Ultima, the light of her magic temporarily blinding the party. Auron's hair blew back from the intensity of the magic, his eye squinting behind his glasses.  
  
It seemed only a few minutes, but Sin's arms, fins, whatever they were… were just, gone.  
  
"Oh no!" Rikku started, "It's going to attack the airship!!" The troop turned to see Rikku's father guide the airship towards them, unaware of Sin's intentions. They couldn't let that happen! The party jumped to the ship, smashing against the hull and then lifting themselves upright to defend the Al Bhed ship.  
  
They tried to continue to fight it with magic, but the damn sinspawn prevented their attacks. With a mighty blow, Tidus destroyed it and allowed Lulu to cast her magics again, her hands moving furiously as she worked fervidly to summon her ultimas.  
  
"Yah!" Wakka cried, launching his Blitzball into sin itself as Auron and Rikku switched equipment, bracing themselves against confusion and zombie status.  
  
"Its, it's pulling us!" Rikku cried, feeling Sin's pressure as the party slid forward. She shuddered violently, remembering the last time they slid… she'd fallen. The ship groaned under the strain, the engines pumping harder to maintain altitude.  
  
And then… they were pulled inside. Rikku bit off a scream, her eyes wide as they were dragged towards the massive creature. She collided with Kimahri, and latched on to his muscular arm in a death grip. Rikku's world went black.  
  
Ugn…  
  
"Rikku…" Someone called. She whimpered, clutching whatever warmth she could, finally realizing it was Auron's leg, his shin actually. She was sprawled out on the ground, a strange mist encasing her body.  
  
"W'happened?" she muttered accepting his offered hand to raise herself upwards.  
  
"Don't know. You blacked out. Come on, let's go."  
  
She and Auron made their way through eerie mists that swirled upwards and then disappeared into nothingness. Not far ahead, she could hear Tidus's yelps as he and the others fought some fiend.  
  
"We… we're inside… Sin?" She asked quietly, as if her voice would bring the world down upon them. Auron nodded, hurrying them along to catch up with the others. "Well, it's better than I'd thought it'd be. I was expecting like, his stomach or something." Auron whacked her gently on the back of the head, chuckling slightly. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"It's… cold here," She murmured, looking around at the swirling… nothingness. it was disconcerting. Auron grunted his agreement, sliding his arm out of the robe and pulling the slender girl against him as they walked through the mist.  
  
"Auron!" She suddenly cried, breaking into a run. Auron's brow furrowed, confused, until he watched her run towards the others. They were standing opposite… Seymour. What? Running, Auron met is party, blade ready. His eye narrowed in anger. He was sent! This should not be happening!  
  
"It's time, Seymour," Tidus said. "It's time you left this place."  
  
"Never-" Seymour rasped, his voice strange and eerie. Rikku felt anger bubbling inside of her, anger at this man, anger at his insane desires to cause even more pain and death to those in Spira…  
  
They fought.  
  
It was a strange battle, requiring different elemental magics and constant switching of party members. In, out, in, out, Rikku was panting within ten minutes of the battle. Almost half an hour later, Rikku rested as Wakka took her place, and she fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Gods, won't he just die? Please? Hasn't he done enough?  
  
Still breathing heavy, Rikku raised her sight to the floating blue Guado… well, whatever he was. The huge spiraling disks behind him almost made her dizzy, and she shook her head fiercely to clear it.  
  
Yuna… standing there, so strong, so proud… she waved her staff with grace, healing the party again and again. Her aeons had been banished, and yet she refused to be left out of the fight. Yuna…  
  
Didn't she see Seymour's fire attack? Dear gods, Firaga? Yuna? /Yuna/?!  
  
The world seemed to slow, and Rikku was aware of her legs running, carrying her as fast as they could… towards her summoner. She felt herself hit Yuna, smashing the woman aside… felt the searing heat of Firaga…  
  
"Rikku!"  
  
Heard her name being called, heard Seymour's chilling laugh.  
  
It hurts…  
  
"Shhh," Auron's voice said, her eyes were jammed shut, so she couldn't see, she could only feel the pain.  
  
"Rikku!" Yuna cried again, as Tidus and Lulu finished off Seymour once and for all. "Rikku…" She cried, tears forming in the summoner's eyes. Auron ran to the fallen and bloody girl, dropping his sword to the ground, the blade clanking against the floor. He knelt, scooping her up in his arms, resting her head in his lap. Her eyes remained closed. No!  
  
Auron's lips quivered behind his collar. His eyebrows were up on his forehead as he cradled his lover in his lap. She was… bleeding, badly. Her left side was a mass of contorted flesh and blood. Auron struggled to remove his robe as he covered her torn body with it. His hands, shaking, threaded through her hair.  
  
"Heal her?" He rasped, his voice clogged with emotion. Yuna knelt, struggling to find the strength to cure her, but the wounds… were too great. Auron seemed to know this, and Yuna felt her heart cry out as tears journeyed down his face. "No…" He gasped, gripping Rikku's unmarred hand tightly. The rest of the party, having disposed of Seymour, encircled the wounded girl.  
  
"Au-ron?" She whispered faintly. Her hand twitched in his, and he struggled to compose himself, for her.  
  
"Shhh, I'm here," he murmured, dropping his head to hers, kissing her sweating brow. He caressed her hair in his free hand, unaware as his tears dropped to her chin. He opened his eye to see her swirling emerald orbs gazing up at him. Her hand, still in his, reached up to his face. Gently stroking his cheek, feeling the stubble and tears.  
  
"S'ok," She slurred, her palm brushing by his twitching lips. "I'll wait for you," she promised faintly, glancing around to the others, surprised at their wetted eyes. Auron leaned into her hand, his eye closed tightly in emotion. She pulled him to her with her hand, grasping the collar weakly. Their lips met, Auron pushing against hers with haste and desperation. He felt her lips slow, and pressure subside.  
  
Terrified, more so than he had ever been since Braska's death, Auron pulled away. Her eyes were still open, still gazing into his. They looked… tired.  
  
Hunched over her still, her head still resting in his lap, she used her last breath as best she could…  
  
"I love you."  
  
She exhaled and closed those jade eyes forever. Auron let out a strangled gasp, clutching her limp hand to his chest.  
  
"I... love you," he replied in anguish, but her ears could no longer hear his words.  
  
Yuna threw her arms around Auron, holding him tightly. Tidus followed, mashing himself against Auron's other side. The two teenagers could feel Auron's body shake as muffled cries wracked his frame. As they wept, Rikku's body dissipated into pyreflies that floated off into the air and disappeared.  
  
Auron, unable to maintain his balance, reclined into Tidus, his long legs lifting in front of him, his face buried in his hands. Lulu and Wakka looked away in pain, Wakka sliding an arm around Lulu in a gesture of support. Kimahri closed his eyes, bowing his head.  
  
Auron remained in his summoner's embrace, resting against Tidus. His world was again torn, as it was after Braska had died. His body refused his rational mind's commands to rise, to take charge of the situation. Instead it continued to quake, against his will, and tears continued to fall. Yuna stroked his hair, trying to calm the guardian in his anguish.  
  
They remained like this for some time, at least an hour. Auron had quieted, and was resting limply in the teenagers' embrace. He was thankful for them, it was comforting to be like this, to be with others. It was more than he'd ever had when Braska had died. A small part of him was embarrassed by the situation, the two cradling his prone form, but his heart was too wounded to care about petty insecurities.  
  
"…Auron?" Yuna asked softly, still running her hands through his hair at his temples in even intervals, having found her actions had a soothing affect of Auron. He nodded gently, his eye still closed. "We… we must go."  
  
Auron opened his eye slowly, as if waking from a dream. His glasses were off, someone must have removed them at some point. From his point of view, he was lying fully upon Tidus, the boy behind him, supporting his weight. His striped legs were tossed outwards, his shoulders encased by Yuna's arms, the tail of her pink sleeve resting on his stomach.  
  
Shakily, he began to lift himself, rising upwards again. Tidus gripped his shoulders slightly, helping the older guardian upwards. Auron straightened himself, smoothing out the wrinkles in his collar as Yuna took his robe from where it lay unoccupied on the ground. She helped place it upon him, taking great care in her movements.  
  
Without a word, the party moved on, to end this pain forever and destroy Sin once and for all. Before Auron left, he stared forlornly at the spot where Rikku had died. Beside him, Kimahri grunted, offering the blade to Auron. The swordsman, accepted, lifting the blade to rest upon his back as he moved stiffly in the direction of the others.  
  
  
  
*** :( Awr… feedback? Please? Mew.. I sowwy.. t'will get better, promise.  
  
-Spazkit 


	32. To Dream a Dream

Yargh. Having computer problems. Suckage. Awr… the last chapter. Been a fun trip, looking forward to working on other fics. Thanks for over 300+ reviews! ^_^ *feels loved* And after this, off to work on Sanctuary, which should be a rather long fic, longer than this one. Eeee! Thanks again!  
  
  
  
Chapter 32 To Dream a Dream  
  
  
  
At last…  
  
Auron could actually feel his body sigh in resignation as Yuna began her beautiful dance, her arms swinging gracefully in the eternal dark of sky. He could hear her startled gasp when pyreflies eagerly escaped his grasp and scurried away from his rapidly lightening frame.  
  
"Don't stop," he breathed, briefly closing his eye in a kind of ecstasy, the feelings of emptiness and pain lessening as he felt his ties to Spira grow weaker. He was on the brink of peace, so close, so very close…  
  
"Sir Auron…?" Yuna asked tentatively, a few tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"It's… been long enough," the swordsman whispered as he stepped forward, holding off, just a little longer. He began to… walk forwards, pausing to slap Kimahri in the chest. Brave Kimahri, who did so much, and kept his secrets. He smiled to Lulu and Wakka, regarding them as his colleges, he then paused before Tidus, whom looked so… lost, so afraid.  
  
"Auron?" he squeaked, either terrified of his own uncertain future or terrified for Auron's departure, the answer unknown. The boy suddenly jumped forward, gripping Auron tightly around the shoulders, tears escaping down his face. Auron sighed, bringing one arm up to Tidus's back, gently embracing the child who was like a son to him.  
  
"It's alright," the elder guardian whispered, his deep voice soothing and calming the teenager's fears. "Don't be afraid."  
  
Tidus nodded shakily, staring out into the black sky as they floated upon a sea of uncertainty. His cheek pressed wantonly into the red fabric adorning Auron's shoulder, taking the much-needed support from this man before he faded away. Tidus took a deep breath and stepped back, feeling his tears dry.  
  
Auron then stepped forward once more, and was shocked as Yuna ran forwards as well, dropping her staff, the metal clanking on the stone ground. Her slender arms were violently thrown around the taller man's neck as she cried, her face burying itself in his gray collar, the cool leather pressing against his neck as her face burrowed deeper. Auron was honestly startled by this sudden display of affection, he had no idea he was this important to his summoner, at least in a personal sense.  
  
Again, Auron hesitantly wrapped his gloved arm around Yuna's waist, his hand resting upon her yellow sash. He sighed, his lungs expanding and pressing the buckles of his belt into the young summoner's stomach. "Yuna," he murmured softly, "Don't cry. You have nothing to cry for. You have done… what I could not. You have freed Spira forever and changed the world. Braska would be so proud of you… in fact, I know he is."  
  
Perhaps Auron's choice in words was not what she wanted to hear, as the summoner clung harder to his aching body, causing the older man to inhale sharply. "Please…" he breathed across her ear, exhaustion coloring his rich voice. "Please Yuna… send me now."  
  
She held on for a few moments longer, sniffling into his shoulder, as Tidus had. Reluctantly, she let him go, her hands lingering on his waist. A gloved hand reached to her face, cupping her cheek as a thumb brushed across her mouth. Yuna nodded, and knelt to retrieve her staff. Auron also knelt, grasping his blade.  
  
"This is your world now," he said, his voice echoing clearly across eternity. He plunged his blade to the ground as Yuna began her dance anew, and Auron felt his world fade away, to peaceful slumber. At last…  
  
*********************  
  
"…Auron…"  
  
Auron moaned, burying his face deeper in the cool of the pillow that cradled his head. What? He was lying upon a soft and comfortable surface, his hands tossed laxly upon his chest and stomach. He heard birds twittering and felt a cool breeze against his skin, and sighed. He cracked open an eye… and realized suddenly that it was the right eye he peered out of. Shocked, he opened them both and nearly started when he saw vividly, both oculars fully functional. Yevon!  
  
Taking in his surroundings, Auron laid on a simple bed, in some kind of rustic and simple room, with open windows that revealed a bright and sunny field, filled with flowers and a single, lone tree in the distance. Where was he?  
  
Auron struggled to sit up when a cool hand brushed against his chest, forcing him back. Auron felt his body, mind and soul go numb as he stared into that… that face…  
  
Braska smiled, his robes churning and moving to accommodate it's master's hunching form as the summoner leaned over his friend. He watched as Auron froze, his body tensing against his hand.  
  
"Auron…" Braska whispered contentedly, leaning down further and embracing the shocked guardian. Slowly, Auron's hands slid over Braksa's back, touching, feeling.  
  
"You… you're… real," Auron whispered, his mind suddenly foggy and the room spinning. Real… he's here, he's alive…  
  
"Shhh…" Braska hushed, his cool hand brushing over Auron's forehead. "You've been an unsent to long, my friend. Your soul, it needs rest. Close your eyes for a little while, Auron," the summoner said quietly, his hand resting upon Auron's temple and his thumb running over his eyebrow in a soothing motion. It was like drug, the touch, and Auron felt his eyelids grow heavy. The swordsman wanted so desperately to stay awake, and he snapped his eyes open again. Auron's collar, belt, sake, robe and glasses rested upon the open windowsill of the room, for some reason suddenly reminding him of before… she was here, wasn't she?  
  
"Rikku?" Auron murmured sleepily, his eyes sliding shut again without his consent, Braska's ministrations on his brow lulling the guardian towards sweet slumber.  
  
"She's waiting for you when you awaken. Just rest now… rest…"  
  
Braska watched and sighed happily as Auron's now unmarred face fell to the pillow with a gentle plop as Auron drifted into sleep, sleep not for the living, but a rejuvenating slumber for the tired and weary soul. At last, his friend would find peace. The years had been too hard on Auron, and unfairly painful. Braska felt the familiar twinge in his heart as he thought about it, how devastatingly unfair it had all been. But the worst… the worst had been for Auron. Even now, the silver of his hair stood out from his features, the lines of a constant frown upon his face. Braska shook his head, unconsciously gripping the sleeping man's hand as he pushed such painful memories away. He was here, Auron was with them at long last. The time of pain was over.  
  
"Hey," a gruff voice whispered from the doorway. Braska motioned for Jecht to come in, and the large Blitzball player grinned like a cat as he approached his friend.  
  
"Tidus?" Braska asked softly.  
  
"Talking with his mom, course'. Figured I'd give em' some time alone. How is he?" Jecht asked, his rough voice suddenly concerned.  
  
"He'll be fine, Jecht. He just needs rest, that's all," Braska soothed, calming his other guardian's nerves. "Do me a favor? Stay with him while I go find my niece?" the summoner asked.  
  
"Course'," Jecht said, taking Braska's place at Auron's bedside. Braska paused, watching as his elder guardian gently took Auron's hand in his. He smiled, and exited the room.  
  
The farplane is not like Spira, not at all. To travel, all one needs do is wish it, though Braska did enjoy walking miles through the everlasting fields of golden flowers with his wife. He closed his eyes, and became but pyreflies, and he made his way to his niece.  
  
He found her sitting upon the bank of a small river, her bare feet resting in the cool of the water. Rikku jumped when Braska materialized beside her.  
  
"Kyyr! Kaawa!" Rikku cried, almost jumping into the small stream.  
  
"Sorry," Braska said sheepishly. "Didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Rikku huffed and took her feet from the water, pulling her legs to a sitting position. "S'ok, Uncle Braska. I just wasn't expecting anybody, that's all."  
  
Braska nodded. Rikku was still upset… about her death. About everything. She had been here, at this stream, for the equivalent of many days, though time in the farplane was different than time on Spira. Auron had been sent mere hours ago upon Spira… but here, time was infinite and Rikku had been alone, brooding if you will, since she had arrived. Braska sighed, and rested his hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"Stop being depressed," Braska said playfully, squeezing her tightly. "He's here, Rikku."  
  
"What!?" She yelped, turning around so fast she almost fell over. "When? Is he ok? Why did you leave him? Can we go to him now? What if-"  
  
"Hush," Braska chided. "He's resting now. Jecht's with him." Braska observed Rikku carefully, her entire body suddenly shaking, her hair clips coming slightly undone as her face flushed.  
  
"Braska, I want to see him! I want to be with him now!"  
  
Rikku pouted, and pouted well. Braska sighed. "Very well. But Rikku, he needs his rest. Over ten years of being an unsent is just… hard upon the spirit, and exhausting."  
  
She nodded quickly, standing. "I know. I'll just keep my mouth shut, but Braska, /please/ can we go!?" Braska nodded again, chuckling to himself. He wondered how Auron could have fallen in love with one so… hyperactive. They were complete opposites as well. He shrugged and followed Rikku into the air as they traveled to the small cottage beyond the rise of bright flowers and the lone tree.  
  
Inside, Jecht continued his watch as he gazed over Auron's peaceful sleeping face. As he was taken over by Yu Yevon and battled Sin, Auron had taken care of his boy with great compassion, even if from a distance. For this, Jecht was forever grateful. Auron moaned softly, stirring, but not waking. Suddenly, Jecht sensed another presence in the room and turned sharply, his red bandana whipping with his hair. It was only Rikku, Auron's lover and Braska. Jecht sighed. Even here, he was ever protective of those he cared for.  
  
Rikku's eyes grew large with worry when she spotted Auron's sprawled form upon the simple wooden bed. Hesitantly, she stepped forward, her feet light and soundless upon the surface of the floor. Jecht relinquished his hand just as Rikku came to the bedside. The Al Bhed paused, then crawled into the bed and curled up against Auron's prone body, snuggling herself into his side with a sigh of bliss and happiness. She was not tired anymore, as she had recovered must faster than Auron. She'd only been unsent a matter of weeks, as opposed to Auron, whom had been unsent far longer.  
  
It didn't matter. Rikku sighed, burying her face in the crook of his neck and pressing her forehead against the curve of his jaw. How comforting it was to have the brush of his stubble against her skin again… the time between their parting had seemed like an eternity. Auron shifted, bringing his arm around her shoulders and exhaling deeply as he got comfortable, gently nuzzling her face in his slumber. In the doorway, Jecht had to restrain himself from cooing at them, it was just so weird to see Auron like this and just too cute not to say something. But Braska wouldn't approve, so he remained silent as the two practically meshed on the bed, an interesting feat given that Auron wasn't even awake.  
  
"Come," Braska said quietly. "Let them be." The two men left Auron and Rikku alone. She was glad, because she didn't want them to see the tears or pure joy as she held Auron close.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Auron came to some time later, and again felt the cool of a breeze washing over his bare arms. Shivering slightly, he burrowed his face closer to… Rikku!  
  
Eyes snapping open, he took, no he drank in her form, her eyes closed as she rested against him. Without warning, he violently crushed himself atop her, startling the girl.  
  
"Rikku…" he said lowly, nuzzling the sweet skin upon the warm of her throat.  
  
"Auron!" She yelped, sliding her hands to his muscular back, clutching the shirt tightly, reveling in the feel of his body on hers. They stayed like that for what could have been hours, feeling the warmth and assuring themselves that it was real. After a time, Auron slid from her body, coming to rest closely beside her. Ever so softly, he pressed a kiss to her lips. Rikku slid her arms around his waist and responded just as gently, tilting her head so that instead of his lips, she kissed the place that his scar had once lay, brushing the smooth and unblemished skin.  
  
"No scar…" She murmured, gazing into his two, beautiful dark eyes again. He smiled warmly, his hand caressing her face. "C'mon, let's go outside," she whispered, departing from his warmth and standing, drawing a whimper from Auron. She offered her hand, and he wearily accepted, the girl helping him from bed. Rikku hoped Braska wouldn't be to angry with her, dragging him out of bed like this when he was still not recovered… she swallowed, but continued on anyway. The rest of his outfit was forgotten as they strode through the doorless entrance to the cottage, entering the brilliant field of flowers.  
  
"It's bright…" Auron commented, his arm slipping around Rikku's waist, "But there's no sun. Where is the light coming from?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, I never really thought about it."  
  
She led him to the solitary tree and plunked down at its base. Auron curled up at her feet, stretching himself upon the soft grass and laying his still- weary head in her lap. The full leaves of the tree offered them shade from the soft golden light that washed over the farplane. Auron sighed when Rikku slid her fingers into the hair at his temples, massaging slightly. He entwined his fingers and placed them on his stomach, watching with half- closed eyes as pyreflies floated across the sky.  
  
"Is this… eternity?" Auron asked no one in particular, completely relaxed and content. Rikku murmured a yes, leaning down for a kiss. He managed to lean his head back far enough in her lap to take her lips in his own. He briefly slid his tongue into her mouth as a quick greeting to her own before she pulled away, the position probably uncomfortable for her.  
  
"It's like a dream…" He stated, tilting his head to the side, pressing his nose into her thigh. Rikku thus had access to his neck, and immediately began to stroke the fine hair on the base of his skull, her fingers entwining it until she reached the sensitive skin beneath. He moaned softly, his eyelids sliding shut in pleasure. Before he drifting away again, he mumbled the words she hadn't heard before, the words that warmed his very soul.  
  
"I love you," Auron mumbled sleepily. Rikku leaned down to his exposed cheek, kissing him.  
  
"Forever," Rikku whispered against his skin as she and Auron leaned against the single tree trunk, peaceful and content for all eternity.  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Well folks, that's all of Misted Emotions. Feedback always loved, and I hoped you enjoyed my ending. Look forward to other stuff I'm doing, I hope to be getting rid of these damned computer problems. *hiss* As always, I shall continue to upload my aurikku art on my page. ^_^  
  
-Spazkit 


End file.
